Un nuevo enemigo
by Master Falcon
Summary: Han pasados varias semanas, desde la victoria del guerrero dragon, pero otra nueva amenza se acerca.
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra historia empieza en el pequeño pueblo llamado "El valle de la paz" todos los aldeanos cerdo, conejos, gansos, etc. Están como siempre con su vida como de costumbre abriendo sus tiendas, llevando los jóvenes a la escuela, limpiando la entrada de sus casa ….. Como siempre sin ninguna preocupación, ya que han pasado varía semana de la victoria del Guerrero Dragón contra Tai Lung.

En el legendario Templo de Jade hogar de los Héroes como algunos los dicen, los Cinco Furiosos estaban como siempre con su rutina de levantar temprano, dar le los buenos día a su maestro Shifu e ir a la sala de capacitación (o sala de entrenamiento como prefieran llamarlo) para entrenar como siempre, pero la diferencia ahora es que tenia junto a ellos un nuevo miembro, Po el panda, el Legendario Guerrero Dragón el mismo que trajo una vez la paz en el valle con la derrota de Tai Lung. Nuestro héroe estaba junto con los Cinco furioso entrenando en la misma sala mencionada anterior mente. Shifu su gran maestro observaba a todo sus aprendiz, sobre todo a Po que estaba practicando con su mejor esfuerzo en "Los guante de los guerreros de madera" (fue en donde Po recibió tantos golpes sobre todo en sus. . . . panditas).

-¡Alto!- grito el maestro Shifu

Todos quedaron en seco ante la orden de su maestro y se le acercaron a el haciendo una reverencia

-Me sorprende en verdad que hallan mejorado en todo este tiempo, sobre todo tu Po- dirigiendo se al Panda con una sonrisa en su rostro, era la primera vez el lo hacia después de hace mucho tiempo ya que Po logro traerle la paz interior ha el tal y como predigo su maestro Oogway.

- Jeje gracias maestro- dijo Po con una pequeña sonrisa y rascándose la nuca sintiendo un poco avergonzado ya estaba juntos a los cinco furiosos creyendo estarían envidiados de el.

- Bien- dijo Shifu viendo a sus estudiantes – Daremos un descanso de 5 minutos, asíque relájense- una vez dicho esto Los Cinco Furiosos se sentaron en el suelo al igual que Po

- Balla, esta es la primera vez que el maestro Shifu dice que tomemos un descanso cuando estamos entrenando- dijo Víbora que estaba el lado de Po

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Po un poco sorprendido

-Si- Dijo Grulla acercándose a Po –El siempre nos entreno arduamente rompiéndonos nuestros huesos y sangrando nuestros puños-

-Exacto- dijo Mantis que estaba en el hombro de Po –Pero creo que todo eso ha cambiado gracias a ti Po-

-Haci es- dijo mono sujetándose con la cola en una cuerda y estando casi enzima de Po -Tu no solo le has traído la paz al Valle, sino a todos nosotros-

Po se sentía feliz de tener cerca sus héroes a su lado, todo este tiempo que ha estado junto a ellos se gano la amistad de todos los furioso, todos, menos a una, Maestra Tigresa, Po tenia algunos problema con ella por así decirlo ya que ella ha tenido esa actitud fría y desafínate ante el, aun que ella lo respectaba como a un maestro en el día que derrotó a Tai Lung con la llave dactilar Wuxi aun no lo aceptado como uno de ellos y eso le tenia un poco incomodo a el panda.

-He! Tigresa ¿porque no te sientas con nosotros y charla un poco?- pregunto Po con la esperanza de Tigresa asediara

-No Gracias- respondió Tigresa con el mismo tono frío y serio, estando sentada en posición de flor del loto a unos cuantos metros dejos del Panda

-He…. Bueno…. Esta bien, como quieras- dijo Po fingiendo una sonrisa en sus rostro, ahora el se sentía un poco diseccionado por lo que Tigresa le digo, Víbora fue la única que se dio cuenta de la expresión de del Panda y puso su cola en su mano

-No te preocupes Po- Dijo Víbora –Ella algún día ella te aceptara como nosotros lo hicimos- termino ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y Po también le dio una mueca de felicidad en forma de gratitud

-Por cierto- dijo Mantis captando la atención de los furioso y Po menos la de tigresa -¿Se enteraron de hubo un nuevo ataque el Demonio Blando?-

-¿enserio?- pregunto Víbora sorprendida

-Si, dicen que esta vez usaron soldados y casa recompensas contra el – Dijo mono

-Pero como siempre todos cayeron derrotados y ninguno ha muerto- termino Grulla

-¿El Demonio Blanco?-pregunto Po

Todos quedaron impresionados con esa pregunta que ha hecho Po.

-¿No has oído hablar de el?- pregunto Víbora

-No- respondió Po

-Bien Po, escucha con atención- dijo mantis que se puso cara a cara con Po (en realidad estaba parado sobre su nariz) – Algunos dicen que es un vagabundo poderoso, que vino de tierra lejanas en busca de grandes guerrero que sean dignos de combatir contra el. Otros dicen que es un demonio de piel blanca que desean saborear la sangre de cualquiera que se ponga en frente (esto ultimo que dijo puso a temblar un poco a Po), pero no importa quien o que se le enfrente a el, siempre gana sin que derrame una sola gota de sudor, pero lo mas extraño de ese ser es que no mata a nadie, los que se enfrentaron a el dicen que es un ser de otro mundo por que sus habilidades son únicas-

- Wuaaao!- es lo único que pudo decir Po con todo lo que le dijo Mantis

-pero no te preocupes si ese Demonio Blanco o como se llame se atreve a aparecer a qui yo me encargare personalmente de el- dijo Mantis con uno sonrisa en su rostro y mostrando superioridad a todo, en ese momento mono cae de la cuerda dejando caer una enorme carcajada

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!, claro Mantis ajaja, estaremos completamente seguros jejeje con tu protección JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!- dijo Mono sin dejar de reír con las manos en el estomago y con los ojos que dejaban caer unas cuantas lagrimas de risas.

-haa con que te burlas hee, yo también me reiría como tu cuando el Demonio te de una gran paliza, haber si con esto te tragas tus risas- dejo Mantis un poco seri con respecto a lo que Mono ha dicho

-¡¿Qué?! , Pues, me encantaría ver esa sonrisa tuya cuando ese Demonio te aplaste con un pisotón-Dijo Mono con la misma seriedad.

Esto logro que los dos maestros se pusieran es su posición de combate para iniciar un pelea, Po y los demás maestro trataron de evitarlo pero en ese momento aparece el maestro Shifu

-Bien se acabo el tiempo, es hora de volver ha entrenar- dijo el maestro Shifu y una vez dicho todos volvieron a sus puestos en donde estaba entrenado

Po empezó a mirar a la Maestra Tigresa que estaba entrenado en " Los Siete Garrotes Abaniqueantes del olvido instantáneo" (así se llaman, si no me creen entre en .), se impresionó en verdad verla como saltaba y esquivaba los inmensos garrotes colgantes, Po observaba detalladamente a Tigresa en su color rojo anaranjado con rayas negras, en su gran flexibilidad y en sus ojos, si sobretodo en sus ojos rojos carmesí y esto hizo que el panda empezara a sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente y su cuerpo empezó a calentarse de una extraña manera, era la primera vez que se sentía así, acaso lo que el sentía era un especie de…

-¡PO!- grito Shifu haciendo que el panda saliera sus pensamientos y viéndolo lo cara –¿te pasa algo?-

-heee… n-no maestro Shifu- Respondio el panda tratando volver en si y dedicar se a que estaba haciendo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos del valle de la paz, se encontraba una extraño ser con una tunica blanca con una capucha que le cubría completamente el rostro, esa extraña figura nada mas caminaba como si nada en un enorme y oscuro bosques los árboles eran enorme que con sus hojas tapaba completamente el sol salvo por algunos orificios que dejaba escapas algunos cuantos rayos solares, la extraña figura blanca se detuvo repente y luego se dio vuelta

-Salga de su escondite ahora, se me han estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo- dijo la extraña figura que perecí ver fijamente un árbol y de ese mismo árbol aparecieron cuatros lobos con armadura armaduras negras y espadas en las manos ( patas), perecían ser bandido con sus forma desorganizada forma de vestir armadura y con algo de suciedad sus rostros

-Mmm, al perecer creo que hemos subestimado al Demonio Blanco- dijo uno de los lobos –bueno no importa, lo atacaremos y nos llevaremos su cabeza, de esta forma lograremos tener la recompensa que hay de ti- termino el lobo y señalando al Demonio Blanco con su espada en señal que atacaran los demás lobos

Con los lobos bandidos dieron un gran salto y cayendo en pica a hacia el Demonio Blanco y justo ne se momento que le iban a clavar sus armas a el dio un gran salto logrando que esquivara el ataque y que alavés esconderse entre las gran cantidad de hojas de los árboles, los lobos dándose cuenta su error se reunieron y formaron un circulo para poder buscar mejor al Demonio Blanco que ahora estaba oculto.

-Sal en donde pueda verte - dijo uno de los lobos –Y te hacer llamar el demonio blanco, no eres nada más que un simple cobarde que se oculta en los árboles-

-¿Cobarde?- dijo el Demonio Blanco aun oculto por los árboles, su voz parecí estar en todas partes del bosque, como un fantasma acechando a su victima, lo cual hizo que los lobos empezaran a temblar un poco.

–Según yo creo que los cobardes son ustedes, por que me han estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de darme una emboscada, pues como podrán ver yo también puedo jugar en el mismo campo pero la única diferencia es que yo no tardare mucho tiempo- término de decir el Demonio Blanco

Los lobos estaba temblando, sudando, como si el mismo diablo estuviera acercando a ellos, abrieron muy bien los ojos y moviéndolos en todas las direcciones para poder encontrar el Demonio, uno de los lobos dio una pequeña mirada a sus compañeros y derepente se dio cuenta que faltaba uno de ellos.

-¡He!, ¡¿Dónde esta Wua Lun?!- dijo el lobo logrando toda la atención al resto de sus compañero y observando la ausencia de de uno de ellos-¡Wuan Luuuun!- uno de los lobos empezaron gritar llamando a su compañero, pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta, de repente escucharon el grito de su compañero perdido logrando que se asustaran los 3 lobos como su estuvieran viendo una película de suspensos, los gritos venían seguido de golpes que perecían sonar como azotes de látigos, y lo ultimo que escucharon fue el chillido de su compañero AAAHHHHYYY!!!! y con eso los lobos se quedaron paralizados como piedras y luego en las alturas de los árboles cae sus compañero, se asombraron verlo con unos cuantos moretones y muchas heridas abiertas en todo su cuerpo, ya no podía combatir mas, dos de sus compañeros fueron hacia el para ver si podían ayudar pero….

-¡Alto!- grito el lobo líder (el que dio la señal d ataque) – ¡Es una trampa tontos!- y antes de que sus compañeros se detuvieran por la advertencia apareció el Demonio Blanco en frente de los dos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar con su presencia el Demonio los sujeta a los dos por el cuello y los lleva en las alturas de los árboles ocultándose una vez mas, junto con sus presas.

-¡NO!- grito el lobo cayendo de rodillas por lo que acaba de ver, uno de sus compañeros torturado de una forma terrible y ahora el resto le pasara lo mismo, gritos de sus compañeros que fueron demasiado fuerte describiendo lo estaban empezando a sentir ellos, el lobo líder trato de taparse las orejas pero aun así no podía evitar escuchar los gritos de tortura, eran horrible escucharlos, quería que parara que esto sea solo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, pero, no los gritos de sus compañeros lo atemorizaban demasiado, hasta que finalmente los gritos de tortura terminaron y los dos lobos que fueron llevados por el demonio aparecieron frente a su líder totalmente adoloridos, estaba igual que su compañero Wau Lun, ahora estaba solo

-Como te dije "no tardaría mucho tiempo"- Dijo el Demonio Blanco que estaba despalda del lobo líder

-¡TU!- dijo el lobo líder levantándose del suelo y apuntando al Demonio con su espada en señal que lo mataría -¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto mis compañeros?, te juro que, ¡TE MATARE! ¡AAAHHHRRRR!!!!.

El lobo corrió en dirección al Demonio Blanco y empezaba a atacarlo con su espada en todas las direcciones a hacia el pero el Demonio lo esquivando con sorpréndete velocidad a sus ataques, ni siquiera le rasgaba el manto blanco, el lobo hacia todo lo posible pero desesperadamente en córtalo, ver su sangre derramarse, hacerlo picadillo por lo que les hizo a sus compañero, pero parecía imposible llagar hasta el, hasta que el lobo se desesperó por completo y se lanzo en forma de pica hacia el preparando la espada para atinarle en la cabeza, el Demonio no se movía ni siquiera ningún centímetro y el lobo impulso sus brazo que aun sujetaba la espada en forma directa a la cabeza del demonio.

-¡MUERE!- dijo el lobo que ahora le faltaba medio centímetro por clavarle la espada en la cabeza pero el Demonio esquivo la espada a una velocidad inexplicable haciendo que la espada se clavara en un árbol, el lobo quedo impresionado por la velocidad que fue esquivada su ataque parecía que lo hizo a la velocidad de la luz y luego trato de quitar su espada del tronco del árbol con todas sus fuerza pero no la movió ningún centímetro, el Demonio Blanco dio una patada a la espada que estaba clavada haciendo que se rompa en añicos y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago al lobo haciendo volar hacia atrás y cayendo en uno 5 metros, el demonio puso sus dedos en el espada rota que aun seguía clavada y la empezó a sacarla como si estuviera sacando un cuchillo dentro de un tazón de mantequilla, el lobo quedo impresionado por lo que veía si el ni siquiera logro moverla con sus dos manos entonces mucho menos lo haría con solo sus dedos, ya avía comprobado la gran cantidad de fuerza que tenia el demonio, una vez que termino de sacar el pedazo de espada en el árbol y la lazo al lobo que paso rápidamente por su mejilla y termino por clavarse en el suelo, la mejilla del lobo empezó a sangrar lentamente pero el no sentía nada lo único que sentía era un gran temor que lo hacia temblar todo su cuerpo como un maraca.

-Váyanse ahora y espero no volver a verlos nunca- dijo el Demonio Blanco con un tono serio

El lobo se le levanto rápidamente dirigiendo a sus compañeros que estaban tratándose de levantarse lento pero dolorosamente por los moretones, heridas e incluyendo algunos huesos rotos, el líder dio una señal de retirada y algunos de los lobos que no estaba seriamente lastimados ayudaron al resto que si lo estaba, de esta forma empezaron a huir lo mas rápido posible hasta que finalmente se desaparecieron de la vista del Demonio, ahora el Demonio Blanco retomo sus camino y desapareció en las sombras de los árboles sin dejar rastro


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeje Gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Feliks, muchas gracias en verdad por tus tips, de seguro me serán muy útiles para mis futuros Fic.**

**Otra cosa, no le he puesto titulo a mi primer capitulo, ya que estuve demasiado emocionado y un poco nervioso escribiendo mi fic que había olvido ese detallito, es que es el primero que hago, pero como dije: "prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo", bueno hay le va el siguiente capitulo, espero que le gusten.**

**PD: los siguientes capítulos no llevaran títulos, tal y como lo empecé así lo terminare.**

Era ya de noche, Los cinco furiosos y Po, el panda, terminaron su entrenamiento y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la cocina, la primara en siempre en ir adelante fue tigresa, seguido de Mono, Mantis y Grulla, los que quedaron atrás fueron Víbora y Po, Víbora dio una pequeña mira al panda y noto que tenia una pequeña expresión de tristeza, a ella no le gustaba ver lo así, que decidió animarlo un poco.

-¿Aun te sientes deprimido por que dijo Tigresa?- pregunto Víbora acercándose a Po

-¡¿Quién…. Yo?! , no, claro que no, jejeje, ¿como crees?, yo nunca…he…bueno, si, un poco… solo un poco.- respondió el panda.

Víbora se acercó mas a Po, empezó subir por su pierna hasta que llego a su hombro.

-Tranquilo, se que ella puede ser un poco dura -

-¿Un Poco?-

-Bueno, bastante dura, pero descuida, ya descubrirás que ella no es siempre-

-Claro, tú la conoces muy bien, eres su amiga después de todo –

Los dos Maestros siguieron su camino, los demás ya deberían estar en la cocina esperando a Po para probar su deliciosa sopa de fideo, justo antes de que entraran a la cocina Víbora se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¡Hey, Po!

-¿Si Víbora?-

-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no invitas a Tigresa a salir?-

-¿¡Que!?, p-pero… es que, he,…. n-no creo que ella….-

-¡Vamos!, yo creo que ella aceptará-

-he, no, mmm, no creo que lo haga-

-Bueno, sino lo intentas, no lo sabrás-

Después de aquella pequeña platica, Víbora bajo del hombro de Po y empezo a dijirse a la cocina dejando solo a panda.

_-¿Yo?, ¿invitar a Tigresa a salir?- _Pensó el Po_ –Mmm…, no se si en verdad ella acepte la invitación, aun que…, pensándolo bien, creo que seria una buena oportunidad para conocerla mejor, pero…, no creo que quiera salir con un panda como yo , aun que sea el Guerrero Dragón eso no cambiara, aun que por otro lado...-_

-¡Oye, Po!- Grito Mono dentro de la cocina logrando sacar al panda de sus pensamientos. -¿En donde estas?, tengo hambre-

-¡Oops!, disculpen chicos, allá voy-

Po entro a la cocina, vio a los furiosos sentados, esperando su cena, Po empezó a hervir el agua y cortar algunos cuantos condimentos para la sopa, no le tomos menos de cinco minutos de tenerla lista.

-¡Sale sopa!- Dijo Po repartiendo a cada uno de los furiosos un tazón con su deliciosa sopa.

Po, noto que Tigresa tenía en su plato la misma comida de siempre, una hoja de ginkgo y un tazón de hierba o como ella prefiere llamarlo "jugo del universo".

-¡Tigresa!- dijo Mono – ¿No te cansas de comer siempre lo mismo? –

-¡Cierto!- dijo Víbora aprovechando la conversación – ¿Por qué no pruebas la sopa de Po?, es estupenda-

-Prefiero mi comida de siempre- respondió Tigresa con el mismo tono frío

-¡Vamos!- insistió Grulla

-Te lo recomiendo Tigresa, es delicioso- dijo Mantis dando un pequeño sorbo a su sopa

-Mmm..., esta bien, sírveme un poco, Po-

Po empezó a servirle la sopa en el tazón de Tigresa, se lo puso en mesa y ella agarro el tazón y dio un pequeño sorbo, todos quedaron viendo a Tigresa de cómo estaba probando la deliciosas sopara de fideo de Po, el panda también se quedo viendo a Tigresa, ya que era la primera vez que ella lo probaba.

-Y, ¿Qué le pareció la sopa?- pregunto Po

Tigresa bajo el tazón de fideo, sus ojos carmesí se quedaron viendo a Po con una ceja levantada, los furiosos también estuvieron esperando su respuesta.

-Es solo una simple sopa de fideos, pero, es deliciosa -

-¡¿Enserio?!... he… digo, que bien-

Satisfecho con la respuesta, el panda volvió a sentarse es su asientos y comiendo su sopa a sorbo al igual que los furiosos.

_-_¡_Balla_!_- _pensó Tigresa –_En verdad no bromeaban, si que es deliciosa, tengo que admitir que es lo mejor que comido nunca, claro, siempre he comido el recio de una hoja de ginkgo y la energía del universo, pero no quiero admitirlo frente a todos ellos, ni mucho menos a Po, soy aun Maestra, la mejor furiosa de toda china, no debo rebajarme a su nivel –_

Después de comer, los furiosos y el panda, se fueron sus habitaciones, Mono fue el primero en entrar a la suya, seguido de Mantis, Grulla y Víbora, Po y Tigresa estaban a punto de entra la suyas, hasta que…

-Ma-Maestra Tigresa- Dijo Po.

-¿Si?- pregunto tigresa

-Mmm… bueno yo… quería preguntarle, heee… si no estas ocupada mañana, mmm..., no crees que tu y yo… heee…

-Po-

-¿Si?-

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?-

-haaa… Bueno, es que… como no he tenido tiempo de conocerte mejor, pense que… a lo mejor…

Esta vez Tigresa le tapo la boca.

-Ya entendí lo que quiere decirme-

-Y ¿qué piensa?-

-Creo que estaría bien-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Claro, ¿tienes un lugar en mente?-

-Mmm… yace, ¿Qué te parece si vamos el restauran de mi padre?, el hace una sopa de fideos realmente deliciosas.

-Bien, entonces no vemos mañana, en la entrada del templo-

- Así será-

Después de esa conversación, los dos Maestros fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Po se acostó en su cama y quedo instantáneamente dormido, Tigresa también estaba acostada pero no estaba dormida, solamente se quedo mirando al techo de su habitación.

_-¿Qué fue todo eso?- _Pensó Tigresa - _¿Qué es lo que planea?, ¿Por qué el me esta inv_itando _a salir?,mmm…, creo que el tiene razón, no le he dado la oportunidad de que el pueda conocerme mejor, a decir verdad, yo tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo , creo que he sido demasiado dura con el, creo que tendré que ser un poco amable con el, además, sus fideos estuvieron deliciosos-_

Una vez que termino de pensar, se acomodo para poder dormir mejor, no tardo mucho en estar completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente

El la campana del Valle sonó y con eso los Cinco furiosos salieron de su habitación.

-Buenos días Maestro- Dijeron los Furiosos a Shifu

-¡Po!- Grito Shifu, caminado a la habitación del panda, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo encontró dormido - ¡Po!, ¡Despierta ahora!-

Po despertó de inmediato con ese grito y callo de su cama

-¡Haaaau!- dijo Po sobándose la cabeza por la caída.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?, debes estar atento a escuchar la campana-

-Dis-disculpe Maestro Shifu-

Después de es pequeña discusión, Los Furiosos y Po salieron, Po estuvo esperando en la entrada de templo tal y como acordó con tigresa.

-¡_Balla_!- Pensó Po –_nunca creí que funcionaria, en verdad pensé que diría que no-_

_-_Sabia que estarías aquí- dijo tigresa, acercándose a Po

-Bueno días Maestra Tigresa-

-Buenos días-

Po se quedo mirando a Tigresa de forma extraña, noto en su expresión un pequeña sonrisa, era extraño para Po verla a ella así, no había visto sonreír de esa forma, no desde el día que derroto a Tai Lung en que ella y los demás Furiosos le hicieron una reverencia y lo nombraron "Maestro".

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Tigresa

-¿Bien que?- pregunto Po con confusión

-¿Vamos ha salir, si o no?-

-¡Ho!, es verdad, jejeje-

Empezaron a caminar bajar la escaleras del Templo, como era de esperarse Po empezó cansarse, ya que el no se acostumbraba aun a subir o baja las escaleras, cuando llegaron el Valle, todos lo aldeanos que estaba de paso lo veían quedando impresionados por su presencia, algunos nombraban sus nombres a susurros y otros se inclinaban hacia ellos, aunque la mayorías del crédito de los aldeanos se la llevaba Po, por se el Guerrero Dragón y por salvar el valle, a Tigresa no le dio mucha importancia eso.

En la resturan de fideos se encontraba el señor Ping, cocinando sus fideos a los clientes, aun que el no tenia la ayuda de su hijo Po para enviar los pedidos podía manejarlo sin ningún problemas.

-Hola Papa- dijo Po

-¡HIJO!- El señor Ping, salio corriendo en dirección hacia Po y lo abrazó

-Ho hijo mío, no has cambiado en nada en todo este tiempo-

-Papa, solo han pasado una cuantas semanas-

En ese momento de abrazo de padre he hijo, Ping noto la presencia de Tigresa.

-¡Ho!, pero si es la Maestra Tigresa, es un verdadero honor tenerla en mi tienda-

- Es un honor conocerlo, Señor Ping-

-¿y que han venido hacer aquí?-

-bueno, venimos a comer uno de sus fideos, Po dice que en verdad son deliciosos-

-¡Que bien!, venga, por aquí-

El señor Ping lo llevo dentro de la restairan y los guío a una mesa para comer los dos en privado, los dos Maestros se sentaron y Ping fue a la cocina para preparar su orden.

-asíque, ¿aquí es donde vives? – pregunto tigresa

-Si- respondió Po

-Era de esperarse que alguien que prepara fideos-

Po empezó a observar con detalladamente a Tigresa, un vez mas empezó a sentir esa extraña sensación, empezando por su corazón, latía rápidamente una vez mas, el calor que de su cuerpo empezó a aumentar, Po trato de hacer aun lado esa sensación, hora estaba con Tigresa, era su oportunidad de tener una platica con ella para conocerla mejor.

-Oye, Tigresa-

-¿Si?-

-Como tu sabrás, yo he estado mucho tiempo en el Templo de Jade y logre conocer mejor la historia de los Furiosos pero…-

Po fue interrumpido con la presencia de su padre que llevaba dos tazones de su deliciosa sopa de fideos y levándola a la mesa de los maestros.

-Aquí tienen, espero lo disfruten- dijo Ping con una sonrisa y retirándose a la cocina.

-¿Decías?- dijo Tigresa, agarrando el tazón de sopa para dar un sorbo

-…Yo, quiero saber de ti-

En ese momento, Tigresa se quedo en seco, su mirada empezó a tener un aspecto de tristeza y bajo el tazón lentamente.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?,… no es algo que me gustaría recordar-

-Haa… ¿es algo malo?-

Tigresa no respondió.

-Bueno… si te hace sentir mejor, entonces, no es necesario que me lo cuentes-

-No, tu tienes derecho a saber, de por lo meno saber de cómo me convertí en la mejor de los Furiosos-

Tigresa dio un profundo respiro y empezó a contar parte de su vida.

-Hace mucho tiempo, desde que era tan solo una pequeña, yo vivía en el… orfanato de Bao Wu, hay todos lo niños de mi edad jugaban y se divertían uno con otros, ecepto yo-

-Pero, ¿por qué?-

-Por que decían a mis espalda que yo era un… monstruo-

-¿Un monstruo?-

-Si, nada mas por que no era como los demás del orfanato por tener colmillos y dientes filosos y además de no ser consiente de mi propia fuerza, por eso, todos huían de mi, yo… tan solo quería jugar como ellos los hacia-

Po escuchaba con mucha atención la historia de Tigresa, era en verdad muy triste, se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible eso?, ¿Tigresa un monstruo?, se imaginó como ella debió de sufrir en aquel tiempo, de cómo ella debió llorar, al principio Po sintió una gran tristeza por ella que casi le hizo sollozar pero trato aguantar la ganas de llorar.

-Pero, todo eso cambio…- continuo Tigresa con su historia y Po volvió a prestar atención.-Cuando apareció Shifu, al principio creí que solo vino a verme, como el monstruo que todos decían, pero me equivoqué, él solo quiso ayudarme a controlar mi fuerza y lo hizo con fichas, su entrenamiento no solo me ayudo a dominar mi fuerza y temperamento, sino también logre conseguir amigos-

-Balla, eso si que es genial,-

-Si, pero…-

-¿Pero que?-

-Todos los del orfanato fueron adoptados, menos a mí, los adultos aun me tenían miedo, pero, aun Shifu tenía esperanza en mí, así que me adopto y me llevo al Templo de Jade para convertirme en una Furiosa.-

Hubo un silencio total, Po no tendía palabras alguna que decir, sus ojos verde esmeralda estuvieron fijos ante Tigresa.

Los Maestro espesaron a beber de la sopa de fideos, Po no la disfrutaba tanto como lo estaba haciendo Tigresa, se sentía culpable, al principio pensó que ella deseo tanto el aprender kung fu desde pequeña, al igual que el pero nunca pensó que ella tuviera que valerse sola en un orfanato.

Terminaron con la sopa, y ambos se retiraron del restaurante despidiendo del señor Ping, junto ante que llagaran a las escaleras del templo, Tigresa noto de le expresión de tristeza de Po.

-¿Te pasa algo Po?-

El panda la escucho y trato de de limpiarle las lagrimas que le corría en su mejilla.

-No me pasa nada-

-¿Estas seguro?-

Hubo otro silencio entre ellos dos.

-Tigresa yo… lo lamento-

-¿De que hablas?-

Antes de que el Panda dijera algo, un pequeño conejo corrió hacia ellos gritando.

-¡Guerrero Dragón, Guerrero Dragón!- gritaba el conejo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Po

-¡Un bandido!, (jadeo), un bandido esta atacando el restauran-

-¡¿Qué?!, cual restau…-

Po fue interrumpido cuando su mira se fijaron en una nube de humo, parecía provenir en dirección en dirección en donde se encontraba el restarán del fideo.

-¡PAPA!- Grito Po

Po corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a salvar a su padre pero Tigresa se le adelanto corriendo en cuatro patas.

El restaran estaba en llamas, el señor Ping salio corriendo del restauran cargando sus ingredientes para su sopa, creyó que estaria salvado, su huida fue interrumpida por un enorme Toro, tenia puesto una armadura de peto además armado con una enorme maza.

-¡Dame todo tu dinero!- Gritaba el Toro

-Te dare todo el dinero que tengo pero por favor, no le hagas daño a mi restauran- Dijo Ping

-¿Cómo?, ¿así?- dijo El toro aplastando una de las mesas del restauran

-¡NO!, ¡no hagas eso!-

El toro seguía destrozando todo lo que encontrase para destrozarlo mientras que Ping seguía rogándole para que se detuviera hasta que el toro se impacientó de escucharlo y empezó a caminar en dirección a Ping, el ganso retrocedía lentamente hasta que su espalda golpeo en un muro impidiéndole continuar alejar de él.

Junto ante de que el toro le diera una paliza a Ping, Tigresa lo ataca por la espalda con una patada voladora pero que sintió fue un simple golpecito ya que su armadura lo protegía bien.

-¡Detente!- grito Tigresa

-Balla, Balla- dijo el Toro –Pero si es la mejor de todos los furiosos, Maestra Tigresa supongo

Tigresa mantuvo su posición de combate esperan el siguiente movimiento de su oponente, el toro bandido corrió en dirección hacia ella trato de aplastarla con el maza, tigresa lo esquivó fácilmente y aprovechando la oportunidad, da un salto y da una patada directa al rostro del toro despidiendo del restauran y cayendo de unos sacos de harina, el toro que aturdido al principio por el golpe pero al recuperar la conciencia, vio que tenia en frente a el a Tigresa.

-¿Te rindes ahora?-

El toro no contento pero dio un dio una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostro.

-¿Rendirme?, pero si apenas me acabo de divertir-

Tigresa empezó a acercarse al toro para darle otra paliza haber si con eso se rendía, el esperaba eso, agarro un poco de harina en el suelo y la arrogo en rostro a Tigresa dejando la ciega, aprovechando la oportunidad el toro la golpea en la espalda con su maza y Tigresa cayo.

La Furiosa quedo aturdida y viendo que el toro la tenía sujeta con un pie enzima de ella, Tigresa trato de zafarse pero le era inútil, el ya tenia prepara ya su mas apara aplastar definitivamente y la ataco, Tigresa cero los ojos esperando aquel impacto que estaba apunto recibir, pero no paso, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Po sosteniendo la enorme maza.

-¡Po!, ¿que haces?, esta es mi batalla-

El panda no respondió, tenia un rostro que expresa enojo, tigresa se quedo asombrada de verlo así, a decir verdad era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-Estúpido panda- dijo el toro –Si aprecias en algo tu vida entonces apártate-

Po dio su primer ataque dándole un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, fue tan fuerte el impacto que mando a volar a unos cuantos metros cayendo en el suelo, se levanto rápidamente y Po se puso en frente de el con su poción de combate.

-¡Prepárate para sentir el trueno!- Grito Po

El bandido corrió hacia el y empezó a atacarlo con su maza pero Po lo esquivaba con gran facilidad, Tigresa estuvo observando con asombro en como Po peleaba con gran facilidad con ese enemigo aun estando en el suelo , el panda dio una pequeña mirada a Tigresa.

-Jeje, ¿Qué tal lo hago Tigresa?-

-¡No te distraigas tonto!-

El toro aprovechó esa distracción y le atino un golpe en el estomago al panda con la maza haciéndolo caer y trató a darle otro golpe en la cabeza pero Po gira en el suelo logrando esquivar la enorme maza asiendo que quede gustada en el suelo por el impacto, aprovechando la oportunidad, el panda dio un salto dándole una patada directa en el pecheo logrando romperle su armadura y cayendo una vez mas en el suelo.

-¡Tu!, ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto el toro- ¿Cómo pudiste romper mi armadura?, ¿Quién eres?-

-Amigo mío, yo soy El Guerrero Dragón-

El toro quedo sorprendido por es cuchar esas palabras

-¿Tu?, asíque es cierto, tu…, tu…,-

Ahora que él savia quien era, no le quedo más remedio que correr y gritar como niña, Po se acercó a Tigresa ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el Po

-Si, lo estoy, ¿y que hay de ti?-

-jejeje, no fue tan difícil como pense, solo…. Haaaa…. Tenía…. Que… hoo-

-¿Po?, ¿te encuentras…-

El panda cayo despalda, Tigresa se le acercó y trato de despertarlo, pero no logro nada.

-¡Po!, ¡PO!, ¡POOOOOO!.

……………………………..

**Espero que les haya gustado, puede que no sea un capitulo emocionante como lo fue el primero, pero bueno, prometo que el siguiente lo será.**

**Y quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto, es que he tenido mucho trabajo hogareño e incluyendo paseo familiar y todo eso**

**Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir solo dejen sus Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí le va el tercer capitulo, espero que le gusten**

……………..

Era de noche.

-hooo...!hay!..., ¡que dolor!..., ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Po

El panda empezó ha abrir sus ojos lentamente, sus mirada esta nublada, todo era casi confuso para el, poco a poco las imágenes se aclaraban, no solo se percato que estaba en su habitación descansando en su cama del templo de Jade sino también de la presencia de los 5 furiosos, el Maestro shifu y su Padre.

-¡Hooo Po!, al fin despertaste - dijo Ping abrasando a su hijo

-¡Papa!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Po

-Claro, hijo no te preocupes-

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-Te trajimos- dijo Gruya

-Pero, tuvieron que cargarme hasta acá ¿verdad?. Espero no haberles causado molestias por eso.

-No, claro que no- dijeron Furiosos fingiendo una sonrisa

-Claro que si- dijo Mantis y en ese momento todos clavaron sus miradas en el -¿! Que!?-

-Y, ¿Qué me sucedió?-

-Tigresa nos lo contó todo- dijo Shifu –según parece, el golpe que te dieron te debió de afectar -

-Ya veo-

Po empezó a recordar lo sucedido, primero con la lucha con el bandido y luego algo que lo inquietó mucho que se levanto quedando sentado en su cama.

-¡Padre, el restauran!- dijo Po inquieto

-Si hijo lose, puede que hallamos perdido la mayor parte de ella, pero no te preocupes aun podemos recuperarla-

Po se sentía de decepcionado de sí mismo, si el hubiera llegado antes quizás lograría salvar el restauran a tiempo.

-Lo siento papa, si tan solo yo…-

-Tranquilo Po- dijo Shifu –Tu padre dice que aun se puede recuperar el restaura, no te sientas culpable por lo ocurrido-

Después de esa pequeña platica, todos se retiraron de la habitación de Po, menos Tigresa quien estaba viendo al Panda seriamente, Po noto esa expresión en su rostro

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Po

Tigresa no respondió, se acerco lentamente al Panda hasta estar en frente a el, aun estando sentado en su cama.

-¿Por qué interferiste?- pregunto Tigresa

Po que sorprendido con la extraña y directa pregunta de Tigresa

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Me refiero, que has interferiste en mi pelea-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo tan solo quería…-

El panda calló, la mirada de Tigresa le intimidaba a hablar, eso ojos carmesí que brillaban con la presencia de la oscuridad, brillaba al igual que aquella noche en que Tigresa le dijo a Po de que se largara del Templo.

-¿Acaso crees que siendo el Guerrero Dragón, podrás intervenir en las peleas de otros?-

-P-p-pero yo…-

-¿Crees que decirles a tus oponentes que eres el Guerrero Dragón, harán que corran como cobardes como lo hizo ese imbesil?-

-No, pero…-

-¿Piense en verdad que yo necesité tú a ayuda?, tu más que nadie debería de saberlo, soy la mejor de lo furiosos de toda china, no necesito ayuda de nada ni nadie y mucho menos de ti, me da igual si eres el Guerrero Dragón o no, eres y serás siempre un panda gordo y tonto, además…-

-! YA, CALLATE!- Grito Po

Tigresa quedo pasmada, eres la primera vez que escuchaba a Po de esa manera. Los ojos verdes esmeraldas del panda la veían fijamente a sus ojos, su expresión se torno de un forma fría y amenazante, casi la misma expresión en la que la felina veía al panda siempre, Tigresa ahora sentía un extraña sensación de frío que le recorría su espalda.

-Yo no…- dijo Po – No quería verte lastimada, en verdad no soportaría verte como te hacían daño. Estaba nervioso. Quieras o no, yo… no dejaré de ayudarte.

Hubo un extraño silencio en el ambiente, Po hizo aun lado la cabeza para no seguir mirando a la felina, Tigresa aun seguía pasmada no por la forma que el Po le gritó sino por lo que le acaba de decir.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tigresa

Po volvió a mirarla fijamente

-No… no lo se-

-Mmm... esta bien-

Tigresa se retiro de la habitación de Po. ¿Qué fue todo eso?, ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en un pueblo, dentro de un pequeño restauran que estaba totalmente vacío se encontraban salvo dos conejos, uno de de ellos estaba limpiando mientras que el otro que era una hembra estaba limpiando los platos.

Se escuchó el deslizamiento de la puerta corrediza, una extraña figura entró al restaurante, estaba cubierto por una capa marrón al igual que su cara por un sombrero de tradicional de china echo de paja similar al que usa Grulla, tomo asiento poniendo a su lado un morral, la pequeña coneja hizo aun lado su trabajo y se dispuso a tomar la orden del extraño cliente.

-¿Desea ordenar algo?- pregunto la coneja

El extraño se quitó el sombrero dejando ver su rostro. Era un joven Guepardo de ojos azules celeste, la joven coneja quedo ruborizado con solo ver ojos que eran confundibles con el claro cielo.

-Té verde- dijo el Guepardo

-¿C-como?- dijo la coneja tratando de salir de sus pensamientos.

-Dije que quiero té verde-

­-Oh! ¡Claro!, ¿algo más?-

-Mmm… cinco dumblings para llevar, por favor-

-Bien enseguida se lo traigo-

Una vez terminado el pedido, la coneja se retira pero dio una pequeña mirada al guepardo quedando una vez más ruborizada por aquellos ojos celestes.

La mirada del joven Guepardo se fijó a una ventana con vista a la luna llena.

-_En verdad, esto es lo único que me tranquiza- _pensó al guepardo.

-Aquí esta su té verde- dijo la coneja sirviéndole té en un pequeño baso

-¡¿Mmm?! Oh gracias-

El guepardo sujetó el baso, estaba caliente, le dio un pequeño soplido pero antes de que pudiera dar un sorbo, la puerta corrediza fue abierta bruscamente dejando entrar tres cocodrilo armado dirigiendo se a uno de los conejos que esta temblando por su presencia.

-¡Oye! Amiguito- dijo uno los cocodrilos refiriendo al conejo -¿ya tienes listo mi dinero?-

-lo-lo lamento- dejo el conejo -No han venido muchos clientes últimamente, además el poco dinero que tengo lo necesito para pagar la renta-

El cocodrilo sujeto al conejo por el cuello presionándolo haciendo que le faltara el aire.

-Escucha, creí que teníamos un trato simple, tu me pagas y nada le pasara a tu restaran, ¿o me equivoco?-

El conejo no contesto aun estaba siendo ahorcado, le era imposible hablar en ese estado

-¡¿Me equivoco?!- grito el cocodrilo ahorcando con mas fuerza el pobre conejo.

-¡Basta!, ¿no ve que le esta haciendo daño?- grito la coneja

Dejando caer al conejo, los cocodrilos dibujaron aun sonrisa desagrada riza en sus rostros y caminaron lentamente hacia ella.

-Jejeje- río uno de los cocodrilo –tal parece que no divertiremos un poco-

La coneja retrocedió hasta quedar atrapada en un rincón quedando indefensa y rodeada por los enormes reptiles.

-¡Oigan, payasos!- Dijo el guepardo aun sentado con el té en la mano captando la atención de los lagarto-¿Acaso no saben que no se puede disfrutar un buen té verde con la presencia de inútiles como ustedes?-

Los cocodrilos se acercaron a el y lo rodearon.

-Con que te gusta el té ¿no?- dijo uno de los cocodrilos acercándose el joven Guepardo

No dijo nada, antes de que pudiera dar un sorbo el reptil introduce su larga lengua en el té estropeándolo. El felino miro fijamente sin expresión alguna el reptil y luego le echo el té en su rostro haciendo que se queme, los cocodrilos trataron de sujetarlo echándosele enzima pero el lo evita con aun gran salto y cayendo fuera del alcance de ellos.

-¡Maldito!- Grito el reptil que fue quemado por el té -¡Vas a pagar por eso, eso te lo aseguro!

-Ohh vamos- dijo el Guepardo – ¿Acaso no podemos discutir esto con un té?-

Los reptiles sacaron sus armas, uno estaba armado con un garrote, otro con una lanza y que fue quemado con una espada, ya estaban listos para pelear y con todo eso el felino dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Lastima que esto tenga que terminar así-

El guepardo se desamarro la capa dejándolo caer y mostrando que estaba vestido de un uniforme de Kung fu similar al que usa Tigresa pero de color azul oscuro con dibujos de Dragones negros y pantalones del mismo color.

El prime en atacar fue que se avía quemado el rostro, dio un ataque directo con la espada pero el felino lo detiene sujetándole la muñeca y empezó a presionarlo con fuerza, fue tan intenso el dolor que el reptil cayo de rodillas.

Uno de sus compañeros salio corriendo para salvarlo el felino dándose cuanta de esa acción sujetó al que estaba de rodilla y lo utilizo como escudo logrando que el recibiera un fuerte golpe de garrote en la cabezota, dejando aun lado el reptil de escudo, le felino ataco al el de garrote atinándole una fuerte patada en el mentón que lo elevo rompiendo el techo y ser despedido del restauran.

El del alanza ataque rápidamente con estocadas directamente al rostros del guepardo pero lo esquivaba sin ninguna dificulta, desesperadamente ataco con toda su fuerza pero aun el guepardo lo esquivó haciendo que la lanza pasara directamente en su rostro, aprovechando lo oportunidad el felino sujeta la laza y el reptil forcejeó con todas su fuerza tratando de quitarle el su lanza, el Guepardo aun sujetando la lanza la movía como una palanca logrando así separar del suelo al cocodrilo, con un fuerte movimiento de lanza hizo volar al reptil rompiendo la ventana y sacando a otro del restarán.

El reptil con la espada intentó atacar a la espada del Felino pero él lo contraataca golpeando la espada haciendo que se elevara por los aires y remató con unos golpes y patadas logrando que el reptil cayera y que la espada que venia cayendo fue atrapada por el guepardo.

-¡Alto, por favor, perdóname!- dijo el cocodrilo estando en el suelo

El joven guepardo pone la espada en la nariz del reptil, luego la dirigió lentamente hacia su cadera señalando con ella un pequeño saco que contenía dinero y luego se lo arrebata.

-Fuera de aquí- dijo el Guepardo

Una vez dicho eso el reptil se fue corriendo

El felino agarro su morral, el sombrero y su capa, se dirigió los dos conejos que quedaron sorprendidos por ver aquella pelea y le entrego la bolsa de dinero

-Esto es por el té verde, los dumblings y por los daños que les he causado- dijo el guepardo

-Cla-claro señor, muchas gracias-

-¿Y los dumblings que pedí?-

El conejo le entrega un gran tazón llenos de dumblings.

-Tenga señor, puede tener todos los que desees - dijo el conejo

-No es necesario en verdad, tan solo quería cinco-

Tomando la cantidad que el deseó lo guardó en su morral dejando ver otros comestibles como manzanas, duraznos y dumblings.

-Y esto es para ti- dijo el guepardo entregándole su capa y su sombrero de punta la pequeña coneja

-¿Po-porque me lo entregas?-

-Considerado como un pequeño recuerdo. Apropósito, ¿me pueden decir hacia donde tengo que ir para llegar el Valle de la Paz?-

-Claro buen hombre- dijo el conejo-solo tiene que ir la salida del pueblo del este y luego diríjase hacia en noroeste-

-Gracias-

Teniendo ya la información, el felino se dispuso a salir del restauran

-¡Espera!- dijo la coneja asiendo que se detenga el guepardo -¿Po-podría decimar su nombre-

El felino la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me llamo Lee- (en realidad se dice Li pero se escribe así).

Finalmente Lee salio del restauran, su expresión de risa cambio rápidamente a un seria

-_Te estas ablandando Lee- _Pensó -¡_Deja de actuar como un completo imbécil_!_, esto no te lo telo enseñó tu Maestro. ¿Cómo planeas cumplir su venganza con ésta actitud?-_

Seguía caminado por el pueblo en dirección la salida del este del tal y como lo acaban de decir. La inmensa noche llenaba de oscuridad los rincones del poblado, los ojos azules celestes de Lee brillaban intensamente por las oscuridad. Ya estabba llegando a la salida pero algo captó su atención. Era un cartel de "Se busca".

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Lee acercándose al cartel

Aun estando de noche era aun posible leerlo y decía:"Se busca. Demonio Blanco, vivo o muerto, suele encontrarse de noche en los bosques. Diez mil de recompensa para el que lo derrote o taiga su recompensa".

-¡Balla!, asíque esto es el precio de la fama- dijo Lee

Dejando aun lado el cartel el guepardo reanudó su camino saliendo del pueblo y dirigiéndose hacia el noroeste guiándose del sendero.

-_No debo olvidar_- Pensó Lee- _Olvidar ese día. El día que todo lo que quise y amé fue arrebatado por el fuego, el acero y el derramamiento de sangre de todos aquellos que eran importantes para mí._-

Se detuvo y observó a su alrededor, parecía que quería de asegurarse que nadie lo siguiese y luego se desvió del sendero dirigiéndose hacia un enorme bosque, adentrándose por la inmensa zona boscosa aun tratando de asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera persiguiendo, llegó a lo mas profundo del bosque y se dispuso a sentarse para descansar haciendo aun lado su morral. Una vez mas Lee vio la luna llena, sus ojos reflejaban no solo aquella imagen de la luna sino también las estrellas, para él era lo más relajante.

-_Maestro-_Pensó una vez más- _Estoy muy agradecido por lo que a hecho por mí. Por salvarme la vida. Por entrenarme. Es una verdadera lastima que ya no esté con usted._

Sus pensamientos se inclinaron a otro tema.

-_Maestro Shifu, Cinco furiosos, Guerrero Dragón. Muy pronto los encontrare y la venganza de mi Maestro caerá encima de ustedes. De todos modos yo soy su legado ahora. Este objetivo que me ha encomendado no lo debo toma a la ligera. Bien, basta de remediar ahora tengo que concentrarme en mi entrenamiento, de todos modos los mejores soldados y caza-recompensas de toda china están tras de mí, la recompensa mas gran buscada y estaré preparado para su llegada por que. . .-_

Lee abrió su morral hizo aun lado todos sus comestibles, sacando una envoltura y el abrirlo mostró lo que parecía ser un manto blanco.

_-Yo soy el Demonio Blanco-_

Vistiéndose del manto blanco y cubriendo su rostro con la capucha recogió su bolso y se reanudo su camino por el bosque oscuro con un solo objetivo en su cabeza "Venganza".

………………………….

**Jejeje, espero que les halla gustado, puede que tarde un poco mas con el cuarto capitulo, no se le olvide dejar sus ****Review**

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

El amanecer se presentó al Valle trayendo consiguió un nuevo día. La campana del Valle sonó avisando que ya ere hora de levantarse y al instante los furiosos y Po salieron de su habitación.

-Buenos días Maestro- Dijeron todos

Tigresa miró fijamente a Po, aun que el hizo aun lado la cabeza para evitar verla. Ellos aun no podían olvidar aquella extraña discusión de que han tenido anoche.

-¿Po? ¡Te levantaste temprano!- dijo Shifu sorprendido por ver al panda levantar a estas horas, ya que el era de costumbre encontrarlo dormido.

- ¿Ehmm?. ¡Ooo...!, lo que pasa es que no pude dormir Maestro- termino el Panda.

Haciendo aun lado el tema, los Furiosos se dirigieron a la sala de capacitación para entrenar como siempre era su rutina. Pero Po decidió no ir, se dirigió a la entrada del templo y se sentó en uno de los enormes escalones los mismos escalones que el tanto odiaba subir.

Estando sentado, comenzó a observar el inmenso cielo azul con las nubes de diferentes formas y tamaños que eran inconfundibles con el algodón de azúcar. Observó también el pequeño Valle de la paz, al la altura en que el panda estaba los habitantes parecían pequeñas hormigas. Perecía ser divertido, pero para Po no, su mente aun estaba distraída por esa extraña discusión con Tigresa. ¿Qué le impulso a decir eso?, esa pregunta tampoco se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

-¡Hey!, ¡Po!- Dijo Víbora.

Po no dijo nada, sus pensamientos eran tan profundo que no se percataba de nada. Víbora se le acercó más.

-¿Pasa algo, Po?- Pregunto Víbora con un tono intrigante

-¡¿Mmm...?!.¡Víbora! ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Po un poco sobresaltado.

-Creo que yo debería de preguntarte eso-

El Panda no dijo nada solo tomo un poco de aire y luego su mirada que volvieron a fijarse al Valle.

-Solo estaba pensando-

-¿Pensando en que?-

-¡¿En que?!, hee, creo que algo que no tiene que ver con… Fideos-

-Jejeje, bueno, creo eso es suficiente para que no pregunte mas nada-

El panda se levantó y comenzó a bajar las enormes escaleras del templo.

-¡Oye Po!, ¿Adonde vas?- pregunto Víbora

-Tengo que ir al restauran de mi padre. Debo ayudarlo-

Bajando las escaleras del templo y desapreciando de la vistas de Víbora el Panda llego al restauran pero no se esperaba ver aquella horrible escena en la que tenia en frente.

La mayoría del restauran esta completamente quemado y carbonizado, las mezas para los clientes estaban destruidas y el olor a madera quemada aun estaba presente en al ambiente. Po no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver su hogar de ese estado. De nuevo sentía que la culpabilidad caía sobre sus hombros.

Po vio a su padre Ping despalda barriendo los resto de su restauran hechos polvo y se acerca a el.

-Hola papa- dijo Po con un tono triste

-¡Po!- dijo Ping corriendo asía el abrasándolo – Que bueno que viniste-

-Si, losé. ¿Hay algo en que pude ayudarte-

-Claro- dijo Ping entregándole la escoba -Necesito que limpies dentro del restauraran-

Asistiendo con la cabeza teniéndola escoba en sus manos y dirigiéndose al restauran para limpiar los resto de polvo. Deslizando la puesta corrediza y dando un paso notó que al hacerlo levanto polvo que flotaba en el aire y que luego desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

Aquellos recuerdo del pasado Po volvían a el, recordando desde que el era tan solo un pequeño panda travieso que corría de un lado ha otro mientra que su padre lo perseguía para atraparlo pereciendo que los dos jugaban como el gato y el ratón, recordando también que a medida que el crecía menos espacio tenia para correr ya que su inmenso tamaño lo impedía para tal restarán que no era apropiado para el pero eso no le impedía ayudar a si padre para cocinar los fideos y luego llevárselo a los clientes. Ahora el restauran que una ves fue su hogar ahora era tan sólo polvo por dentro con ese olor de madera quemada.

Mientras que el limpiaba los restos de polvo que estaba esparcidos por todas partes el panda no pudo contener su lagrimas una vez mas. Estaba ahora enfrente de la escaleras, su nostalgia le hizo subirla las escaleras, quería aseguras que nada estuviese también que su habitación no estuviese también quemado, para su suerte, sus cuarto estaba intacto, igual que las ultima vez que lo dejo, los dibujos de los furiosos hechos por el, los juguetes de tirados en el suelo como las estrellas Ninjas que usaba para lanzárselo al dibujos de un búfalo enfurecido sujeto en la pared y unos cuantos tazones vacíos cuando el lleva fideos en ellos para comerlo .

La mirada del panda se fijó en la ventana, en donde estaban las figurillas de sus ídolos Los Cincos Furiosos, aquella misma sensación de felicidad volvía a tenerlo dentro de el, aun que los podía ver a ellos en carne y huesos no podía olvidar esa emoción que el siempre tenia a ellos como un gran fans. Viendo las figurillas de izquierda a derecha empezando por Mono seguido de Mantis luego de Grulla y Víbora hasta que finalmente llego la figurilla que espera no ver. Maestra Tigresa.

Con solo verla podía recordar su mirada, la mirada que siempre lo intimidaba cuando brillaban en la noche y no solo eso, sino también la discusión que tuvieron ellos dos. ¿Qué le impulso a hacer eso?, esa pregunta aun estaba dentro de el.

Extrañamente recordó también ese día en que la vio a ella en la sala de capacitación, de la que forma ella se movía ligera como una pluma, recordando también de cómo la estaba observando en su color rojo anaranjado con rayas negras, en su gran flexibilidad y en sus ojos carmesí.

Una vez más Po sentía esa extraña sensación de como su corazón latía rápidamente y su cuerpo empezó a calentarse de la misma manera. Sentía un impulso dentro de el, un impulso encontrarla y disculparse con ella.

Hizo aun lado la escoba y salio corriendo de su habitación, bajo las escaleras pero se resbaló, deslizándose con su enorme estomago y llegando al final boca abajo, se levantó aun estando dispuesto a encontrar y darles las disculpas. Salio del restauran y Ping se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡Oye Po!- Gritó Ping logrando que se detuviera el Panda - ¿Adonde vas?-

-L-lo siento padre, p-pero… tengo que…-

Ping sonrío, parecía que sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-Descuida hijo, puedes irte con toda confianza-

-Gracias papa-

Po salio corriendo en dirección a al templo, subiendo las enormes escaleras que tanto odiaba pero eso no lo detuvo. Se dirigió a la sala de capacitación pero para su suerte ya no estaba nadie entrenando.

Se decepcionó pero un estaba dispuesto a encontrarla. Corro en dirección a la cocina, no avía nadie en la mesa. Se escucharon voces en una puesta de tras de el, ¿Tigresa? Pensó el Panda, al abrir la puerta se encontró algo que esperaba ver.

-¡¿Grulla?! ¡¿Víbora?!- dijo Po viendo a los dos furiosos abrasados y con las caras sonrojadas

-¡PO!- Dijo Grulla apenado

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijo Víbora y igual de apenada

-Ehmm… yo solo estaba, ahmm… Mejor me voy- término Po cerrando la puerta

Menuda sorpresa para el aunque era de esperarse de ellos, ya han estado muy juntos el las ultimas semanas.

Po corrió una vez mas en busca de Tigresa, hora le faltaba un solo lugar por buscar. Llego a las habitaciones pero al entrar en la habitación de ella no estaba hay.

Desilusionado y agotado, no le quedo más remedio que rendirse. Tan solo quería habla con ella, explicarle lo sucedido. ¿Pero en donde encontrarla?

Caminando sin rumbo en templo con la cabeza gacha, se percató que avía llegado a al Árbol de durazno, el Árbol de la sabiduría celestial. Las flores de cerezo flotaban con el viento. Po se sentía aliviado ahora, se acerco al Árbol se sentó.

Este sagrado Árbol le traía recuerdo. Cuando aquella vez que Oogway lo encontró a el comiendo los duraznos y le contó de su problema con los Furiosos y Shifus cuando ellos lo adiaban a el con ganas cuando recibió accidentalmente el titulo de Guerrero Dragón y el lo animo con aquel dicho "El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterios pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente".

-Tigresa…- dijo Po pensando en voz alta -… En verdad yo lo lamento-

-¿Lamentar qué?-

Una extraña voz se escucho detrás del Árbol, Po se levanto y trato de ver quien era y hay estaba Tigresa sentada.

¿Y ahora que hago? Pensó en panda. Ella lo avía escudado, hora estaba el nervioso pero trato de seguir la corriente.

-En realidad yo… vine aquí para disculparme con tigo- dijo Po

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tigresa

-Por haberte gritado de esa manera anoche, en verdad no quería…-

-No Po, no tienes por que hacerlo-

-¿Cómo?, ¿pero por que?-

-Date cuenta Po-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

Tigresa se levanto y miro fijamente a Po y el se dio cuanta de algo en su rostro. Estaba llorando.

-Tigresa, ¿estás llorando?-

Tigresa bajo la cabezo tratando de oculta sus lagrimas pero empezó sollozar

-¡Ya no soy nadad- dijo Tigresa

-¿Qué?, ¿pero de que…?-

-¡Dante cuenta!, tú eres el Guerrero Dragón no yo. Durante toda mi vida me he estado entrenando para estar lista para recibir ese titulo, pero ya no, ya no soy nada ni siquiera como Furiosa. Creo que ya no pertenezco ahora estar en el Templo de Jade, soy… soy tan sólo una deshonra para el Kung fu-

Tigresa salio corriendo pero Po la sujeta se la mano evitando que se fuera.

-¡Tigresa, por favor no te valla!-

-¡¿Pero por que?! Ya nadi me necesita-

-¡No!, te equivocas, todos te necesitamos-

-Eso no es verdad, ¡suéltame!-

-¡Dices que deseabas tener el titulo! ¿Verdad? No puedo darte el titulo pero te puedo dar esto-

Po saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones remendado algo que hizo que Tigresa se pasmara. Era el Rollo del Dragón.

-¿Lo quieres ver?, adelante-

Tigresa sujeto el Rollo del Dragón pero al abrirlo no avía nada escrito pero se reflejaba su rostro.

-No hay nada- dijo Tigresa

-Yo no creo ¿No vez algo más?-

-Veo mi reflejo y… y… La deshonra que soy ahora. La que es débil y inútil-

-Yo no veo eso-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo veo a la Maestra Tigresa, la mejor de Furiosa de toda china por ser la más fuerte de todas las guerreras que existen. Eso es lo yo veo-

Tigresa no dijo nada pero sonrío, aquella palabras del panda parecía ser lo que ella en verdad necesitaba.

-Gracias Po-

-Je je je, vamos Tigresa no me lo agradezcas-

-¿Crees que ahora puedas soltarme?-

Era vedad Po no se dio cuanta que aun la estaba sujetando y cuando la soltó empezó a notarse su rostros sonrojado pero Tigresa no presto atención a eso.

Ahora Po ya no se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Tigresa. Ahora volvia a esta en paz

………..

**Bueno puede que no sea unos de mis mejores capitulo que digamos, pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán muy emocionante **

**Bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jejeje, gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic y ****dejado un review, XShadowstarX, muchas gracias en verdad por apoyarme y dejar tu review.**

**Bueno aquí tienen**** el quinto capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

………..

La noche se presento una vez mas en el Valle, el majestuoso brillo de la luna llena iluminaba las calles para todos los habitantes.

En el templo de Jade, Po estaba dentro del cuarto de Víbora y se encontraban acompañados de Mantis, quien le practicaba algo de acupuntura en ese momento, los gemidos del panda podían escucharse con claridad en las habitaciones del templo.

-¡Agh!... ¡Hay!... ¡Ouch!...- Gritaba el Panda mientras Mantis le ponía las agujas de acupuntura -¿No podrías ser más cuidadoso Mantis?-

-Lo intento Po, pero recuerda que es difícil hallar el nervio correcto entre esta cantidad de…-

-Sí, ya se, grasa- Interrumpió el panda

-No, pelo… iba a de decir pelo- corrigió

-Si, claro-

Mantis observaba la imagen que Víbora sostenía de la anatomía que mostraba los nervios del cuerpo con un dibujo del Panda para que se pudiera guiar mejor. Justo cuando había encontrado el último nervio, notó que le faltaba una última aguja… extrañamente eso nunca le había sucedido, él estaba orgulloso por el gran trabajo que siempre realizaba y nunca le habían fallado las cuentas al tratarse de sus agujas.

-Vaya, creo que tendré que buscar más agujas.- dijo Mantis saliendo de la habitación, dejando al panda y Víbora solos

-Oye Víbora, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- preguntó el panda

-Claro ¿Sobre qué?-

-Bueno… es que…-

Mientras ellos dos hablaban Tigresa estaba caminando por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación, casualmente escuchaba la conversación pero trató de hacer a un lado la curiosidad por saber de que estaban hablando.

-… Es sobre Tigresa- Terminó de decir el panda, Tigresa le escucho desde del otro lado le puerta y aguardo un momento para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir de ella.

-¿Tigresa?, ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Víbora

-Ehmm… No le pasa nada en realidad, es solo que… bueno, en realidad yo- Dijo Po un poco apenado y nervioso, no estaba seguro si era conveniente hablar de este tema con ella.

-Po… tranquilo, puedes contarme lo que sea, recuerda que soy tu amiga- El panda le observó sonreír por un segundo… ella realmente era su amiga, podía contarle sobre esto sin sentirse apenado, además, era posible que le ayudara, se sentía seguro al revelar lo que sentía.

Tigresa aún permanecía del otro lado de la puerta escuchando atentamente lo que ellos estaban hablando.

-Bien Víbora, escucha con atención- dijo el panda tomando aire profundamente y exhalando lentamente -¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos entrenando en la sala de capacitación?-

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… pues, lo que pasa es que… veía a Tigresa entrenando como siempre. P-pero con solo mirar, de-detalladamente… no se por que pero… empecé a sentir algo extraño y diferente que se producía dentro de mi… se-sentía que mi corazón latía rápidamente… mi cuerpo sudaba sin motivo alguno… n-no se por que Víbora… pero en todas las noches cuando duermo… ella esta hay en mis sueños, mirándome… cuando estoy despierto… no puedo pensar bien, ni siquiera puedo estar tranquilo… por que extrañamente pienso en ella… memorizando cada línea… cada curva de su ser... sin perder un solo pelo de ella… y en sus ojos… si… sobre todo en sus ojos-

Víbora escuchó atentamente lo que dijo el panda, en verdad perecía que sus palabras se producían por un fuerte sentimiento en su interior.

Tigresa lo escuchó todo, aun estando del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación pudo escuchar a la perfección cada palabra sin perder un solo detalle.

-Po- Dijo Víbora -¿no me digas que tu…?-

-Creo que si Víbora. Creo que… me he enamorado de Tigresa-

Tigresa también escuchó eso, no sabía que pensar en ese momento. Su cuerpo comenzó se debilitó por algún motivo y no sabía qué hacer… tenía que moverse de ese lugar y rápido, pues es posible que salgan y le vean escuchando su conversación.

Mientra tanto Lee, el Guepardo, caminaba por el bosque, no estaba vestido como el Demonio Blanco, solo con su uniforme de Kung Fu. Se escuchaba el relajante soplido que se ocasiona cuando el viento resopla en cada una de las hojas de un árbol. A pasos firme, pisando la grama, Lee se detuvo, sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, pudo percibir un extraño olor que le era muy familiar… un olor a ceniza… era como en aquella ocasión en su pasado… algo que no deseaba recordar.

Sin dudar un momento, corrió tratando de descubrir donde se encontraba ese olor que le resultaba muy desagradable por los recuerdos que traían consigo. Estaba seguro de que encontraría algo que no le agradaría en lo más mínimo… pero tenía que ir, tenía que descubrir que es lo que había sucedido en ese lugar que emanaba tan asqueroso aroma…

Saliendo del bosque, Lee vio algo que no esperaba, algo que jamás espero volver a ver en su vida.

Una aldea estaba haciendo arrasada por un intenso fuego. Los Gritos de los aldeanos se escuchaban con gran temor pidiendo auxilio con una gran desesperación por lo que estaba sucediendo, el fuego liberaba una enorme nube de humo negro que llegaba al cielo y lo cubría en su totalidad, los rayos del sol apenas y podían traspasarle y las explosiones que se podían escuchar eran intensas, tanto que no pudo creer que no las había escuchado desde antes.

-¡Oh, no!- Dijo Lee despavorido-¡No, no, esto… no puede… no puede estar pasando… esto… no, debería… Mamá, Papá… Shu, Lia! ¡NO!- Lee salio corriendo rápidamente en dirección a la aldea que se consumía en las ardientes llamas.

Al llegar se adentró tratando de encontrar a las personas que buscaba con tanta desesperación, el intenso humo de las llamas sofocaba al Guepardo, estaba respirando el peligroso humo, y eso podría hacerlo desfallecer en cualquier momento, Lee se cubrió la boca con su uniforme. Tratando de ignorar el fuego se decidió a recorrer rápidamente la aldea con la esperanza de encontrar a esas personas.

Gritó con muchas fuerza llamando y buscando a por doquier sin dejar pasar un solo rincón, el intenso calor hacia que Lee se debilitara a cada segundo, pues las llamas le estaban haciendo perder el conocimiento. Tosiendo por el humo, el Guepardo cayó arrodillado, no quiso darse por vencido tan fácil pero le era imposible continuar así. No le quedó otro remedio más que salir de allí, corriendo desesperadamente, haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar alguna salida, se encontró una extraña silueta, era una silueta muy difusa que por el calor de las llamas y el humo se distorsionaba en el aire impidiéndole ver con claridad de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Pregunto Lee

No hubo respuesta alguna, no podía ver nada… pero una cosa comenzó a dibujarse frente a él… se trataba de una sonrisa macabra… de la nada, apareció una lanza frente a él y le apuntó a dirección suya y Lee se puso en posición de combate, estaba listo para enfrentarse a esa cosa… sea lo que sea. La silueta se la acercó lentamente hacía él pero el Guepardo atacó con una patada, extrañamente no lo pudo tocar... era como si pateara el aire… no se puede patear el aire… únicamente… le atravesó… se encontraba en verdad sorprendido, pero no podía darse por vencido por el simple hecho de haber fallado, no era que no estuviera allí, es solo que le había fallado… o eso pensó… tratando una vez más, intentó con unos cuantos golpes y patadas en combinación pero aun así lo atravesaba como si nada, como si estuviese vacío, hueco por dentro.

No le quedó más remedio que huir, pero al retroceder se encontró con mas siluetas portando armas, rápidamente se percató también que ahora estaba totalmente rodeado por ellas, lo hicieron retroceder hasta dejarlo sin ningún lugar al cual correr, cuando dieron su ataque, Lee cerró sus ojos esperando el momento de morir……… pero no sucedió nada.

Al abrir los ojos, Lee se percató que las siluetas se habían ido, solo así, al igual que la aldea entera, dejando solo a Lee en un enorme campo libre, como si la aldea en llamas nunca hubiese estado allí

-¿P-pero que fue todo eso?- Preguntó Lee quedando sorprendido

-Lee- se escuchó una vos

Al escuchar una voz que le llamaba, tomó una posición de combate tratando de ubicar por todas partes de donde provenía esa vos.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!- Gritó

-¿Estás seguro que quieres luchar contra mi, gato patético?- dijo la extraña voz

-¿Dónde estas?-

-Date la vuelta- Le contesto confiadamente

Lee obedeció a su mandato aun con su postura de combate, se dio cuenta de que era otra silueta pero, esta era un poco diferente parecía ser real… y no solo eso, ésta era más alta y fuerte que el Guepardo, Lee reconoció la silueta que estaba frente a él, dejo su postura de combate, comenzó a sentir un gran escalofrío en su cuerpo a cada paso que se acercaba a él.

-No…- dijo Lee asustado- …puedo creer que… tu estés…-

-¿Vivo?-

Lee retrocedía, pero la silueta se le acercaba más y más, el felino sudaba despavoridamente mientra trataba de mantener distancia entre la figura que se le acercaba y él, intento darse la vuelta para escapar, pero presentía que si le quitaba la vista un solo segundo, podría matarle… retrocediendo a cada segundo, intento pensar en alguna forma de salir de allí… pero, se detuvo, estaba en el borde de enorme precipicio, ya no podía retroceder mas, la silueta ahora estaba cara a cara con el felino.

-¿Dime?- preguntó aquella enorme silueta -¿aun no has cumplido mi venganza?

-E-estoy cerca, ya… ya estoy por llegar Maestro, solo necesito… más tiempo.- terminó de decir Lee con un tono despavorido.

Lee no podía apartar su mirada de aquella silueta que lo llenaba de un miedo indescriptible, su cuerpo se helaba, la figura levantó lentamente su brazo y el dedo, señalando y tocando la frente de Lee

-Tu debes cumplir mi venganza de una forma u otra, sin importar las consecuencias ni el precio de ello. Recuérdalo, acaba con ellos. ¡AHORA!-

La silueta lo empujó haciéndolo caer el precipicio, Lee caía rápidamente, gritando y agitando sus brazos y pies. Podía ver el fondo lleno de rocas afiladas y esto le hizo entrar en pánico, cerró sus ojos preparándose para morir y…

Cuado los abrió, se percató de que no estaba cayendo en el precipicio. En realidad estaba dentro un bosque, sentado en un tronco, vestido con su manto del Demonio Blanco, sentando al frente de una fogata y con una manzana en la mano.

-_De-demonios_- pensó- _¿Otra vez esta pesadilla?, no puedo creer esto, siempre he tenido es pesadilla desde que partí en la búsqueda. ¡Demonios!, ¡Demonios!-_

Observó una vez más la luna llena, esa era la única imagen que le ayudaba a relajarse, no sabía por qué razón, pero su fulminante resplandor le daba una sensación de estar completamente seguro

-_Algunas veces desearía que la luna aparezca en mis sueños, creo que así podría soñar mejor. Pero no tengo tiempo para soñar, ya estoy por llegar al valle de la paz, cuando este ahí… los encontraré y acabaré con ello, así las pesadillas cesarán-_

Antes de que Lee pudiera dar un mordisco a su manzana… se percató de un leve sonido en el aire… arrojándola a un lado, se escondió en uno de los arbustos cercanos, no tenía tiempo de apagar el fuego y mucho menos para poder esconderse el copa de un árbol a como acostumbraba al ser cazado por sus enemigos, cubrió su rostro sin hacer ningún ruido y esperó a que su presa se acercara.

Se escuchaban fuerte pasos que hacia estremecer el suele, Lee trato de mantenerse oculto a todo momento. Algo se estaba acercando a donde se encontraba derrumbando los árboles a su paso. En ese momento, un enorme gorila salió de entre los árboles y pateó con fuerzas a la fogata haciéndola extinguise.

-Sé que estas aquí… por fin te encuentro. Demonio Blanco- Dijo el enorme gorila cubierto con una enorme capa roja… sin saber que Lee se encontraba tras de él… solo era uno y Lee estaba algo aburrido… saltando de su escondite se reveló ante él

-¿Y Puedo saber qué demonios quieres?- Pregunto Lee ocultando

.-Yo soy Wu Fei el mejor caza recompensas de toda china, fui escogido por el mismo Emperador para encontrarte. Tranquilo, no me interesa matarte, es mejor si te llevo con vida para ver qué es lo que te harán por tus crímenes… Así que será mejor que cooperes si no quieres salir lastimado-

Lee comenzó a reír por lo que le había dicho.

-¿Acaso piensas que voy a hacer lo que dices así nada mas? Me da igual si eres el repartidor de fideos o que fuiste escogido por el Emperador. Si quieres obtener la recompensa, tendrás que derrotarme primero pero dudo mucho que lo hagas chango-

-Ha ha ha. Bien Demonio Blanco si así lo deseas pues te daré el privilegio de atacarme-

Lee no dudó ni un segundo y corrió en dirección a su enemigo, saltó y atinó una fuerte patada al estomago del Gorila. Pero…

-Q-que pero que demo…- Pregunto Lee sorprendido y Wu Fei lo golpeó con un enorme manotazo lanzándolo lejos para impactarse contra un árbol

-Ha ha ha, ¿Creíste me derrotarías tan fácil?- Le dijo Wu Fei quitándose la capa y mostrando que vestía de una armadura de cuerpo completo

-¡¿Una armadura?! Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Lee levantándose

-Por eso te dije que cooperaras. No seas necio, ven con migo y me asegurare de buscarte una buena celda para ti en la prisión del Shogun-

-¡Primero muerto!-

Intentó una vez más, Wu Fei atacó pero el felino lo esquivó y pasó por debajo de él, saltó para subir en la copa de un árbol y luego atacarlo por sorpresa pero Wu Fei lo sujetó antes de que pudiera llegar a la copa del árbol, teniéndolo por fin atrapado con sus enorme mano, lo sostuvo por los brazos para que no pudiera escapar.

-Ni creas que esconderte en la punta de los árboles será tu mejor opción para atracarme. Ya se todo acerca de ti Demonio Blanco-

Lee no dijo una sola palabra pero le escupió en la cara al gorila, esto lo hizo enfadar aun más. Con sus enormes manos intentó triturar a Lee, el felino gritaba, el dolor era demasiado intenso para el, lo iba a matar.

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!- Grito Wu Fei mientra aplastaba a Lee

Lee trató de zafarse, pero le era imposible, trato de aplicar mucha fuerza en sus brazos, lentamente la enorme mano del gorila que tenia aplastando a Lee empezó a abrirse. El felino aprovechó la oportunidad y salio disparado en el aire y cayó en picada golpeando al enorme gorila haciendo que cayera al suele.

Se montó sobre él y puso sus garras en el rostro de Wu Fei. Cerró sus ojos esperando que lo matara. Pero no lo hizo, lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron a las garra de Lee… pero extrañamente… estaban temblando, se escuchaba que el felino respiraba lenta y profundamente, de una forma muy calmada retiro su garra de su rostro y luego se alejo de el.

-Lárgate ahora…- dijo Lee -Antes que considere matarte en verdad-

-P-pero. No lo entiendo- Dijo Wu Fei con un tono de confusión

-¡Maldición! ¡Solo lárgate! ¡¿O prefieres que te entierre mis garras en tus malditos ojos?!-

El Gorila se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo con la misma velocidad en la que se puso de pie.

Lee recogió su morral y se dispuso una vez mas a continuar su camino al Valle de la paz.

-_Ya no tengo tiempo que perder- _Pensó _–Debo llegar al Valle. Me falta poco más para llegar. Para la derrota de ellos. Para su venganza- _

…….

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de la fic y que sigan leyéndome en el futuro, me despido por ahora no sin antes mencionar que me gustaría recibir un review con su opinión de lo que piensan del capítulo. Se los agradecería mucho.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Se dio el amanecer y Lee, el Guepardo, continua su camino esta vez guiándose del sendero, pensó que así seria mas rápido llegar al Valle para encontrar a Shifu, los Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón. Se cubrió su rostros con su mano para evitar que lo rayos del sol lo molesten en el camino. Esta vez no estaba vestido del Demonio Blanco, no era una buena ocasión para serlo ahora, ya que solo decide hacerlo de noche en los bosques. Dejó escapar un gran bostezo de sueño, no pudo o no quiso dormí en toda la noche, ya que estaba completamente decidido continuar con el objetivó que le fue encomendado.

Llegando a la punta de la colina a paso firme, Lee pudo observar aquel valle que tanto estaba buscando "El Valle de la Paz". Después de tanto viajar y enfrentarse a varios enemigos sin piedad alguna, ya estaba ahí, viendo desde la colina aquel valle con sus habitantes. Ahora le quedaba buscar el Templo de Jade y cumplir no su venganza sino la de su Maestro con la caída de los héroes de ese Valle.

-Finalmente he llegado- se dijo Lee – Finalmente estoy aquí. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrarlos, y cuando lo haga… ¡Arhg!- se reviso su cuerpo y notó que su costado derecho estaba sangrando, ¿Cómo es posible que él no lo sintiese antes?, para su mala suerte no podía combatir en ese estado, no tenia nada para poder aliviar esa herida -¡Demonios! ese maldito caza recompensa… en este estado soy inservible. No me quedara más remedio que buscar un medico para que me atienda. Solo espero sanar esta herida rápidamente y cuando suceda…-

Unas voces empezaron a escucharse detrás del Felino, alguien se está acercando, Lee se escondió detrás de algunos arbustos para evitar ser visto, pasaron unos cerdos hablando y Lee los escucho.

-¿Has escuchando el nuevo rumor sobre el Demonio Blanco?- Preguntó uno de los cerdos

-No, ¿Qué se está rumorando ahora?- preguntó el otro cerdo

-Al parecer el Demonio Blanco se esta acercando al Valle de la Paz-

-¡Enserio!, ¿Qué es lo que él piensa hacer una vez que llegue aquí?-

-No tengo ni idea. Pero de seguro no se atreverá presentarse aquí, mientras esté aquí el Guerrero Dragón-

-¿Estas seguro que él pueda con el Demonio Blanco? se dice también que Wu Fei, el mejor caza recompensas se enfrentó a él y fue derrotado.

-¡Oh vamos!, Wu Fei no es nada comparado con el Guerrero Dragón. No cabe duda que él pueda hacerle frente a ese Demonio Blanco –

Después que terminaron la platicar, se fueron en dirección al Valle, Lee salió de los arbustos y esta vez su expresión se torno más seria.

-Así que mi nombre "Demonio Blanco" se ha expandido inclusive por acá- Dijo Lee- No importa. Me da igual si eso me hacer sentir famoso o no, lo único que debo hacer es pagar el gran favor que el hizo por mi y si tengo que matar para hacerlo. Pues así será-

Lee caminó con gran decisión al Valle. Primero tendría que preocuparse de su herida para luego ir al Templo de Jade.

Dentro de las habitaciones se encontraba Po, durmiendo placidamente, su ronquido se podía escuchar claramente, podría despertar a los Furiosos con ese sonido insoportable. El panda comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro tratando de buscar un poco mas de comodidad, para su mala suerte se cayó de la cama logrando despertarse sorpresivamente.

-¡Ouch!- dijo Po sobando su cabeza.

Se levantó y notó desde su ventana la presencia del sol, luego se dio cuanta que ya era tarde, quizás lo estén esperando del otro lado de la puerta para darle un castigo por su mala costumbre de levantarse tarde.

Dirigiendo a la puerta, observó algo extraño, una nota estaba en el suele. Po la recogió y empezó a leerla.

_Necesito hablar con tigo. Te espero en mi habitación a la noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo._

_Tigresa._

_PS: Shifu quiso que durmieras un poco más, por eso no te despertó._

Po no supo que decir o pensar ene se momento, solo se preguntaba: ¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo?

Guardando le nota en su bolsillo, se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Un vez más decidió no ir otra vez a la Sala Capacitación, ya que tenía más asuntos pendiente con su padre y el restauran. Bajando las escaleras del templo y llegando al Valle el panda continuó su caminito al restauran.

Cuando el llegó, observó que ahora el restauran esta mas limpio por afuera, no solo eso, Ping había encargado más mesas para los clientes. Pero el restauran seguía en las mismas condiciones, quemado.

Ping vio a si hijo y se le acercó a el.

-Po, menos mal que volviste- dijo Ping

-Si, papa- dijo Po con una mirada triste. Ping le notó esa expresión a su hijo.

-¡Oh vamos Po!, aun podemos restaurarlo, solo necesita un poco de mano de obra-

Po sonrío y abrazó a su padre.

-Tiene razón, Papa. ¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?-

-Necesito que muevas las mesas y las pongas en sus respectivos lugares. ¿Podrás?-

Po asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a trabajar.

Mientras tanto el Guepardo se encuentra en un pequeño hospital cerca del restauran de Ping. Una pequeña coneja le ponía con delicadeza unas vendas en la herida de su costado derecho.

-Y ¿Cómo se causó esa herida?- Preguntó la coneja intrigada.

-Me caí en un pequeño precipicio- Mintió le Guepardo

Lee permanecía sentado en una silla mientras la conejita le seguía poniendo mas vendas. Dentro de la mente del Guepardo pasaban imágenes de su pasado, un terrible pasado que él no quería recordar… recordar aquellas imágenes que solo lo atormentaban… imágenes de aquel fuego que consumía la aldea en aquella noches… en los habitantes que gritaban con gran temor, y lo que mas le atormenta… la sangre… la sangre de sus seres querido que salpicó en su rostro. No, ya no más, a pesar que trataba de olvidar, no podía hacerlo, le es imposible olvidar tan terrible pasado.

-Listo- Dijo la conejita sacando a Lee de sus pensamientos

-Gracias- dijo Lee

-Uste tendrá que guardar reposo por lo menos un día para poder recuperarse por completo-

-¡_Un día más!- Pensó Lee -¡Después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar hasta aquí! ¿Tendré que esperar un día más? ¡Demo…!. ¡Bah!, no importa ahora, lo que si importa es que ya estoy aquí y me he encargado ya de un problema. Seguro que esperar un día más no hace ninguna diferencia._

_-_Bien, trataré de cuidarme mejor- terminó Lee entregando a la conejita una cuantas monedas que les había quitado a aquellos que se enfrentaron a él.

Lee se levanto de la silla, se puso su chaleco azul oscuro con dragones negros, agarró su morral y se dispuso a salir.

-¡Aguarde!- dijo la conejita interrumpiendo a Lee con su camino -¿Usted por de casualidad se a enfrentado al Demonio Blanco?-

El pelo del felino se erizó al escuchar ese nombre. Tratando de mantener la calma, le contesto.

-En realidad yo… tuve la suerte de toparme con el. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Por que yo creí que esa herida se la hizo él-

-Ya le dije que me caí en un pequeño precipicio-

-¡Ohh!, disculpe-

-No hay problema-

El Guepardo salió del hospital, una vez más dejo escapar otro bostezo por el sueño. Empezó a caminar por el valle, observó a todos los habitantes que caminaban en caminaban en la plaza, vio como los niños juegan unos a otros, la gente que trabaja codo con codo. De alguna forma eso revivió los recuerdo de felino, todo es tan idéntico de donde el vivía, la gente, su costumbre. No, no podía soportar ver todo esto, no quería recordar, lo había jurado. Un ruido sacó a Lee de su pensamientos, su estomago rugía por el hambre. Abrió su morral buscando algo para comer, haciendo a un lado su manto de Demonio Blanco trató de buscar algo para comer pero noto que su morral tenía un agujero, toda su comida se había ido por el agujero y mientras él caminaba no se daba cuenta de ese error. No tiene de otra que buscar algún lugar para comer.

Mientras caminaba buscando, su estomago aun rugía de hambre. Al detenerse encontró un lugar perfecto para comer. Un restauran de fideos. Entró en el, pero algo captó la atención del Felino, al ver el restauran quemado, los recuerdo entraron una vez más a el. El Fuego… aquellos gritos de esa gente inocente y… la sangre. No podía contenerlo más. Tenia que salir rápido de hay. Pero…

-¡Ahh, un cliente!- dijo Ping

Lee volteó a ver al ganso

-Lo siento señor- dijo Lee – creo que he llegado en un mal momen…-

-Ja ja ja. No se preocupes por el estado del restauran, aun somos gente de fideos que corre caldo por nuestras venas. Por favor, tome asiento-

No le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo que dice, además, sentía gran confianza al señor Ping. Una vez que el tomó asiento, Ping sostuvo en sus manos lápiz y papel para tomar nota

-Y. ¿Cómo desea su sopa de fideos?-

-Normal-

-De acuerdo. ¡Po, un Cliente!- dijo Ping caminando al restarán

Lee Puso su codo en la mesa y recostó su rostro con su mano. Cuando observo a su alrededor notó que el restauran estaba completamente vacío. Solo estaba el ahí, como si fuera la única alma hay adentro. Lentamente lo ojos del felino empezaron a cerrarse, Lee trató de mantenerse despierto, pero le era casi imposible, finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y lentamente empezó a caer en un sueño profundo. Hasta que…

-Sale sopa- Dijo uno vos que despertó a Lee

-¡Mmm!- Lee trato de quitarse el sueño agitando su cabeza, vio en su mesa que estaba un gran tazón lleno de sopa de fideos como el lo pidió – Ohh, Gracias en verdad se…- Lee que sorprendido al ver quien era el que estaba frente a él. Es un enorme panda, Lee nunca había visto uno en su vida.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Po viendo la expresión de sorpresa del felino

-¡Ehh! ¡No!. ¡No es nada!-

-Bueno. Espero que le guste su sopa- dijo Po caminando en dirección el restauran

-¡Espere un momento!- Dijo Lee interrumpiendo a Po su camino -¿No le importa si le hago algunas preguntas-

El panda se acercó al felino.

-¡Claro!, ¿Qué deseas saber?

-¿Sabe uste, hacia donde esta el Templo de Jade?

Po quedo con la cara intrigada. ¿Cómo era posible que él no lo sepa?, se preguntaba Po. Pero al decir verdad, el nunca había visto a ese guepardo en el valle, pensó que el podría ser un simple vagabundo.

-¡Pues claro!- dijo Po –Esta en la punta de esa montaña- termino señalando al Templo de Jade y Lee logró divisarlo a lo lejos.

-Y su pongo que también debe de estar hay el Guerrero Dragón, ¿no?-

-Je je je. Pues claro. Yo soy…-

-¡Po!- Gritó ping – Ven, necesito que me ayudes con esto-

-Ehhh. Si papa, ya voy- Po salio corriendo al restauran dejando a Lee solo con su sopa.

Lee no apartó la mirada del Templo de Jade. Ahora el sabia donde se encontraba el Maestro Shifu. Los Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón. Pero no podía ir, no hoy, aun le dolía la herida de su costado. Por un lado estaba furioso por saber que no podía ir y acabar con ello. Pero por otro lado no le dio mucha importancia eso, el ya estaba ahora en el Valle de la Paz. Por lo menos tendría que esperar un día más para estar en perfecto estado.

Mirando la sopa de fideos, lo sujetó y dio el primer sorbo, pero al hacerlo su pelo se erizó una vez más.

_-¿P-pero como?- _Pensó el Felino –_Esta sopa, es en verdad idéntica… como lo hacía mi… ¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en esto ahora? ¡Lo había jurado! … ¡Demonios!-_

Volviendo a la realidad y viendo aquel tazón con el fideo que le hizo revivir algunos de los recuerdos que juró no volver a recordar en su vida. Dio otros sorbos pero cuando se dio cuenta había acabado de beberla. Se levantó, puso unas cuantas monedas a su mesa y se largó.

Po seguía trapeando y manteniendo el restaran limpio. Tuvo que mover algunos cuantos muebles y también agregar algunas cuantas capas de pintura. Cuando había terminado por hoy, se tomó un descanso en su antigua habitación del restauran. Po se había dado cuenta que ya era de noche y sin faltar la presencia de la luminosa Luna. De repente Po recordó algo que tenia que hacer. Aquella nota escrita por Tigresa, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo en dirección al Templo de Jade. Cuando ya había terminado de subir las innumerables escaleras, no se cansó. Extrañadamente no le prestó mucha atención a eso, solo corría en dirección a las habitaciones del Templo.

Al llegar ahí, notó que ya todos estaban durmiendo. Po dudó que Tigresa estuviese despierta, pero algo le impulsaba a continuar su camino. Caminando lentamente y de puntitas, tuvo suerte de no hacer ruido con su voluminoso cuerpo, se encontraba ahora en frente de la habitación de Tigresa.

-Tigresa- Dijo en voz baja - ¿Estas despierta?-

-Adelante- Dijo Tigresa también en voz baja

Po tragó saliva y barrió la puerta corrediza y observó a Tigresa sentada en su cama.

-Por fin llegas- Dijo Tigresa

Po cerró la puerta

-Y ¿para que quieres hablar con migo?-

Tigresa no respondió, se levantó de su cama, caminó frente al panda y ahora los dos estaban cara a cara.

-¿Puedes prometerme algo?-

Po no respondió, solo tragó saliva y tomó un gran respiro, estar frente a ella, viéndola, con esos ojos que brilla con la presencia de la oscuridad.

-¿Q-qué quieres que… te prometa?-

Tigresa abrazó al enorme Panda. Po se puso nervios con esa acción que hizo la felina. ¿Qué significa eso? Pensó el Panda.

-¿Ti-Tigresa?- dijo Po nerviosamente

-Yo… Te gusto, ¿verdad?- Dijo Tigresa en voz baja

-¡¿De… qué estás?!-

-Te escuché anoche. Cuando hablabas con Víbora sobre mí-

-¡¿Has escuchado todo lo que…-

-No hables, nos pueden escuchar-

-Lo siento-

-Quiero saber si tú estás dispuesto en cumplir esta promesa-

-¿Cu-cuál promesa?-

-Que no amaras a nadie más en el mundo. Solo a mí-

Po no pronunció una sola palabra, no sabía que decir en se momento. Pero observó que todo el cuerpo de Tigresa estaba temblando. Es extraño de ella tiemble de se manera, no es posible que la mejor de todos lo furiosos tiemble de esa forma. Pero Po lo comprendía, sabía exactamente por qué a ella le pasaba eso, es miedo, no es un miedo que uno puede tener en una batalla, mas bien, era el miedo de ser rechazada, como en su infancia en el orfanato de BaoWu, por ser considerada un monstruo, no quería ser rechazada una vez mas. Para Po, imaginarse a Tigresa escucharla llorar de niña. Era como una melodía para el.

El panda llevó su mano a su hombro. Tigresa lo sintió, miró fijamente los ojos verde esmeralda del panda y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo prometo. Dijo Po y Tigresa sonrío. El panda adoraba en verdad esa sonrisa. La hacía ver muy encantadora.

Lentamente sus labios se acercaban. Al unirse sus labios en un gran beso que los llenaban de pasión, los dos sintieron algo extraño dentro de sus cuerpos, algo nuevo y inexplicable, es como si sus cuerpos y alma se hacían uno con aquel beso lleno de pasión y gozo. Po abrazó a Tigresa con toda la pasión que el sentía. Al separarse, sus labios aun estaban unidos por una línea de saliva.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, aun estando abrasados y rieron.

-Creo que… ahora puedo decirte que eres en verdad hermosa, cuando tus ojos brillan-

Tigresa rió, nadie en verdad le avían dicho algo así en su vida. Se acurrucó en el pecho del panda, su pelo es como una suave almohada de la que ella nunca quería despegarse. Po le dio una tierno beso un su frente.

Mientras Lee, se encontraba en una habitación de una posada, sentado en la cama. Aun no quería dormir. Agarro su morral y sacó el manto del Demonio Blanco, empezó a pasar su mano sintiendo la suavidad de la tela.

-_El Manto de la sabiduría. Así fue como lo llamaron- Pensó –A este manto le di otro significado, de ser parte mi otra identidad-_

La ventana de su habitación, con vista a la luna llena, le hacía sentirse relajado y confiado por alguna razón. Pero pensó que eso lo hacía más blando, así que le apartó la mirada, guardó su manto y se dispuso a dormir.

-_Mañana terminaré con el objetivo y con ello lograre la venganza que mi maestro me pidió que hiciera por él. Cuando acabe con ellos, los enterraré como lo hice con él, velare por sus muertes… al igual que lo hice con el. El Demonio Blanco dará su ataque al templo de jade y no tendrá piedad. Pronto empezará-_

………

Espero que les allá gustado, les daré el próximo capítulo antes de que empiecen las clase… claro, si es que me es posible.

Estaré esperando sus Review con sus opiniones, en verdad estaría muy agradecido.

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

El amanecer comenzó a presentarse trayendo consigo un nuevo día. Aun no era hora de sonar la campana de Valle.

Po, el panda, dormía. Pero sus ojos comenzaron a abrir lentamente, extraño de el despertarse a esas horas, notó que aun es muy temprano, aun así, ya no sentía sueño. Antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama, sintió algo que le daba cosquillas de detrás de el, alguien le estaba respirando, cuando se fijo de quien se trataba, sonrío, vio a Tigresa dormir placidamente junto a el. Recordó lo que había pasado aquella noche, pensó que nunca olvidaría eso.

Lentamente empezó a levantarse con cuidado para no despertarla, puso su pie suavemente para no tratar de hacer ruido. Se acercó a la puerta, lo deslizó, pero antes que pudiera salir de hay, dio otra mirada a Tigresa, es la primera vez que el la ve dormir de esa manera, ella siempre esta alerta y atenta a cualquier peligro un estando dormida, paceré ser una niña pequeña. Para el es lo mas tierno que el aya visto en ella.

Saliendo de la habitación, caminando de putitas, tratando no hacer ruido como casi siempre la hace, salió, y se dirigió a las escaleras del templo, aun le tenia que ayudar su padre con el restauran.

Mientras Lee. Aun se encuentra durmiendo, pero se movía de forma brusca, su cuerpo dudaba, comenzaba sobresaltarse. Otra pesadilla, paresia ser mucho mas real que la anterior, podía sentir el intenso calor del fuego de la aldea, los gritos de auxilio de los aldeanos se escuchaba con mucha mas fuerza y lo peor de todo, la sangre, aquella sangre que salpico en su rostro. Lee hundió sus garras en la cama y se retorcí en ella bruscamente.

Al despertar sobresaltado y jadeando. Se observó así mismo, el sudor chorreaba por casi todo su cuerpo y su corazón palpitó aceleradamente, se fijó también en las vendas de su costado, ya no le dolía la hería, se las quitó y notó que aquella herida ahora se convirtió en cicatriz. Asiendo aun lado su marca, abrió la ventana y lo primero que vio fue el Templo de Jade. Sabia perfectamente lo que se encontraría hay.

Se levantó, agarro su morral y se vistió de su uniforme de Kung fu, bajo lentamente las escaleras de la posada y salio de hay. Nuevamente su mirada se fijó al Templo, pensó que ¿con quien se enfrentaría primero? pero no le dio mucho importancia, tiene un objetivó que prometió cumplir sin importar lo que pase. Camino en dirección al Templo a paso firme y a medida que el se acercaba sentía como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón se acelerara a cada segundo, nunca se había sentido así en las peleas con aquellos enemigos que se enfrentaron a el en todo su viaje como Demonio Blanco, ya que sabia perfectamente que se encontraría finamente con Shifu, los Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón. Apartó su mirada del templo, abrió su morral y miró ese manto que decía formar parte de su nueva identidad.

Po bajó las escaleras del Templo y su mirada se fijaron en los hermosos destellos naranjas intenso del alba del cielo. Pronto se presentaría el sol, el panda sentía una sensación de bienestar con aquella imagen del cielo, es la primera vez que el apreciaba aquella hermosa imagen.

Tendría que levantarme más temprano más a menudo. Pensó Po.

Camino en dirección a su casa sin quitar la mirada del cielo. Lee se acercaba a él pero no se dio cuanta de su presencia, aun seguía distraído viendo el manto blanco. Ambos se cruzaron sin percibir la presencia del otro y continuaron con su camino.

Al quitar su mirada de su manto, se percató que ahora está en frente de las escaleras del templo. Sin dudar un momento, comenzó a subir en ellas. Una vez mas su mirada se fijó en el Templo de Jade, aquel templo que trato de encontrar por mucho tiempo ahora estaba en unos cuantos escalones.

-_Ya estoy muy cerca- _Pensó Lee –_Después de tanto caminar, enfrentarme aquellos que quieran mi cabeza por la recompensa y esperar un dio mas, finalmente estoy en frente del Templo de Jade, no cave duda que ahora tendré que tendré que pelear con todas mis fuerzas, solo espero que el entrenamiento me aya brindo la fuerza que necesito para poder acabar con ellos-_

Estando a mitad de los escalones del templo, abrió su morral y saco aquel manto blanco, que el nombro como Demonio Blanco para formar parte de el, lo sostuvo en sus manos. Ese manto, que a estado con el desde aquel día trágico y desde empezó con su viaje en busca de aquel objetivo que fue encomendado.

-_He comenzado con esto siendo el Demonio Blanco. Se que no es el lugar ni la hora correcta para eso. Pero creo que es mas que obvio que tendré que terminar con esto tal y como lo empecé, como Demonio Blanco-_

Se vistió con ese mato del Demonio Blanco y cubrió por completo su rostro con la capucha. Lanzó su morral al precipicio, ya no le hará falta cuando acabe con ellos. Continuo sus pasos hacia el Templo.

Estando ahora en frente de la puerta, dio unos cuantos golpes y espero que lo que alguien lo dejara pasar.

……….

No escucho nada del otro lado de la puerta. Quizás no escucharon lo golpes. Lee intentó un vez más. Aun no escuchó absolutamente nada, ya se estaba empezando a impacientar. Intentó otravez, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Espere un momento- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta –Enseguida le abriré-

La puerta del templo se abrió lentamente y Lee miro quien le está abriendo puerta. Zeng, el ganso, la mano derecha de Shifu, comenzó a mirar fijamente a Lee vestido como el Demonio Blanco, Zeng no savia quien es aquel individuo, no podía ni siquiera ver el rostro de Lee ya que la capucho lo impedía.

Zeng sentía un poco de miedo con solo verlo.

-Bu-buenos días- dijo Zeng con la voz temblorosa -¿A que avenido hacer al Templo de Jade?-

-En venido de muy lejos para tener una audiencia con el Guerrero Dragón- dijo Lee

-Lo lamento. No puedo dejar pasar a cualquiera al templo de jade- Zeng empezó a cerrar la puerta pero Lee mete el pie impidiendo que la cerrara.

-En verdad vengo desde muy Lejos. Por favor, solo quiero una simple audiencia con el-

Zeng miró con temor a aquella figura que lo empezó a llenar de miedo. Tragó saliva, trató de controlar sus nervios por un momento.

-E-esta bien señor. Le pido que espere aquí- termino de decir Zeng cerrando la puerta y Dejando a Lee esperando

……

-Paz interior…Paz interior- dijo Shifu meditando- Paz interior…Paz inter…-

-¡Shifu!- Gritó Zeng

-¡Calla Zeng! ¿No vez que estoy meditando?-

-Pero Maestro Shifu. Hay afuera hay un visitante misterioso que desea tener una audiencia con el Guerrero Dragón-

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y quien es ese visitante?-

-No lo se Maestro. Está vestido de un gran manto blanco, además dice que avenido de muy lejos-

Shifu sabia que Po no esta en el Templo, pero tendría que saber cuales son la verdaderas intenciones de aquel extraño individuo.

-Déjalo pasar Zeng. Quiero hablare con el en el Salón de lo héroes-

Zeng asintió con la cabeza y voló en dirección a la puerta del Templo

Lee aun sigue esperando con impaciencia, cada minuto que pasaba le asía perder la paciencia. Pensó que podría entrar a la fuerza, encontrar al Guerrero Dragón y a los demás. Pero no es de la forma en que prefiera terminar con esto, eso lo metería en problemas y se convertiría en una blanco fácil, tendría que ser discreto y tratar de no levantar una solo sospecha de que es el Demonio Blanco.

La puerta se abrió otra vez y Zeng miró fijamente al a Lee vestido del Demonio Blanco, una vez más sintió otravez miedo pero tendría que guiarlo para llevarlo a Shifu como fue ordenado.

-Sígame- Dijo Zeng guiando a Lee

El Guepardo seguía a Zeng y a la vez observo con atención las estructuras del templo de Jade. Las gradas bien pintadas y la arena de batalla donde todos tienen la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los Furiosos.

Zeng finamente llego a las enormes puertas del Salón de los Héroes y dejo a Lee solo. El Guepardo empujo con fuerza aquellas enormes puertas y su mirada se fijó a Shifu que se encuentra al fondo al lado del estanque. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el sin prestar atención a todas las armas y objetos que hacen memorable a los antiguos héroes.

Lee finalmente se encontró frente a Shifu. Sabía muy bien lo que tiene que hacer, pero tenía que esperar el momento crucial para pelear.

Shifu comenzó a observar con mucha atención a Lee, comenzaba tener curiosidad de quien y como es el. Pero lo que mas quiere saber es ¿Por qué desea una audiencia con el Guerrero Dragón?

-Usted debe de ser el Maestro Shifu. Es una gran honor conocerlo-Dijo Lee con una vos muy tranquila

-El honor es todo mío. ¿Y que le trae al Templo de Jade?-

-Tan sólo he venido para tener una audiencia con el Guerrero Dragón de un asunto muy importante -

-¿Y que asunto es ese?-

-Es solo para el Guerrero Dragón y de nadi más-

-Lo siento pero el Guerrero Dragón no se encuentra en este momento-

_-¿!QUE NO SE ENCUENTRA!?- _Pensó Lee -_¡Demonios!.¿Como es posible que no se encuentre ahora? Y pensar que tu ve que esperar un solo día mas. ¡Demonios! ¡Demo…! Aun que…pensándolo mejor. Tengo al Maestro Shifu en frente de mí. Por lo menos podré calentar un poco con el antes de encargarme con los Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón-_

_-_Disculpe, no quiero ser grosero, pero. ¿Me podría decir su nombre?-

Lee lo miró Fijamente a sus ojos y se hacer co aun mas a el

-¿Qué le parece si le dijo mi nombre de esta forma?-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿De que esta ha…?!- la palabra de de Shifu fue interrumpida cundo Lee lo atacó con un patada que lo mando a volar. Con unos cuantos giros en el aire Shifu callo en el suelo sin problemas

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!-Grito Shifu pidiendo explicación de lo ocurrido.

Lee sin mencionar una sola palabras, corrió a el y atacó con una patada pero Shifu se defiende y dio una gran salto para evitar distancia el, callo el suelo y cuando voltio a ver a su oponente se percato que no estaba. Shifu miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrarlo. Aprovechando la oportunidad Lee sale de su escondite en el techo y sorprendió a Shifu atacando por la espalda, al recibir el impacto Shifu cae pero se levanta rápidamente.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Gritó Shifu

-¿Es que no escuchas los rumores?- Pregunto Lee – "Aparece en la noche en los bosque y nadie es capas de vencerlo"-

Shifu se sorprendió por lo aquellas palabras

-Asíque tu eres el Demonio Blanco-

-Exacto-

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?-

-Por venganza-

-¿Qué te he hecho yo?-

-No a mí, sino a mi Maestro-

-Nunca me he enfrentado a un Maestro. ¿Se puede saber quien es?-

-Si tanto desea saberlo tendrás que vencerme-

Lee dio una gran salto y callo en picada con una patada y Shifu lo bloquea, Lee esperaba eso con un giro atino otra patada que golpeo con fuerza el rostro Shifu haciendo que caiga al suelo. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad Lee se lanza a el, Shifu logra esquivarlo y contra ataca golpeando con todo al estomago de Lee y haciendo que cayera lejos de el. Se levanta y intenta una vez mas con un golpe pero Shifu lo evita con otro contra ataque y esta vez lo golpea al mentó logrando que se elevara rompiendo el techo del templo. Shifu saltó al aquel agujero del techo y al llegar trató de entrar a Lee

-¡¿Dónde estas?!- Gritó Shifu tratando de encontrarlo

-Ni creas que soy un cobarde que se oculta- Dijo estando de tras de Shifu y llamando toda su atención.

Shifu corrió a el con toda velocidad y atacó con una patada pero Lee lo bloque sin problemas, intentó con patadas y golpes en combinación pero Lee los esquivaba y bloquea lo mas rápido que podía, finamente un golpe de Shifu se dio una vez mas al estomago de Lee, Shifu dio una salto y cayo en picada para darle el golpe final, Lee se percató de ello y antes que lo golpeasen logra evitarlo sujetando el golpe y luego lo lanza hacia abajo rompiendo una vez mas el techo y cayendo al suelo de boca. Lee bajo y ahora volvía a estar en frente a el, Shifu se levanta sin ninguna dificulta con una gota de sangre en su labio que comenzaba a bajar lentamente por su mentó.

-No quería usar esto con tigo, pero no me dejas otra alternativa- Dijo Shifu tomando su posición de combate

Lee no pensó ni dos veces por lo había escuchado de Shifu y corrió una vez mas hacia el, Shifu esperaba eso y con una gran velocidad corrió a el, salto y volvió caer en picada, Lee se cubrió su rostro y cuando Shifu logra golpearlo una onda azul se produjo en el brazo izquierdo de Lee, se dio cuenta de eso pero no le dio importancia, golpeó a Shifu con una pata directa a su rostro haciendo que cayera lejos de el.

-¿Qué domino intentaste hacer pedazo de…? La palabra de Lee fue interrumpida cuando trató de mover su brazo izquierdo, pero lo sentía completamente inmóvil –¡P-p-pero! ¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?! ¡Responde!-

-No te alarmes. Tan solo he golpeado tus nervios. Ahora no lo podrás mover, asíque te recomiendo que te rin…- La palabra de Shifu fue interrumpida cuando Lee comenzó a reí de una forma un tanto malvada -¡¿De que te estas riendo?!-

-Jajajaja, jeje-je. Discúlpame, es que por un momento pensé que me habías congelado la sangre o algo así-

Lee comenzó a dar unos cuantos golpes con los dedos de su otro brazo al brazo petrificado en diferentes partes de ella a gran velocidad y finalmente sujetando su muñeca, al moverla se escucharon como tronaban lo hueso hasta que logro moverla. Shifu quedo sorprendido de la forma en que Lee se recuperó rápidamente.

Lee corrió a el, Shifu saltó para esquivarlo pero Lee saltó también, sujetando a Shifu. Ambos rompieron la puerta del templo y cayeron en la arena de batalla pero Shifu cayó primero de forma brusca y Lee amortiguó su caída cayendo en encima de Shifu asiendo que se golpeé una vez en el suelo.

Lee comenzó a hacer acercarse a él, Shifu trató de levantarse, pero el guepardo le pone su pie en su cara impienso que se levantara. Shifu está desasido lastimado por la caída, ya no podía combatir mas con el. Lentamente Lee acercó sus garra al rostros de Shifu para matarlo. Ya no le quedaba más opción, sabia lo que pasaría, Shifu cerró lentamente sus ojos, ya esta listo para morir, sitió como aquellas garras afiladas tocaron su cara. Voy a morir. Pensó Shifu.

La campana del Valle sonó indicando un nuevo día, Lee lo escucho al igual que Shifu. Lentamente comenzó a quietar sus garrar en el rostro de Shifu pero aun lo mantiene sujeto con su pie.

-¿Dónde está el Guerrero Dragón- Pregunto Lee mirando fijamente al Panda rojo

-No se donde está- Contesto Shifu

Lee presionó con su pié el rostro de Shifu y comenzó a gemir con dolor

-Te preguntaré solo una vez más. ¡¿Dónde demonios está el Guerrero Dragón-

-¡Arg! Aunque yo lo supiera, nunca te lo diría –

-Pues entonces prepárate a morir-

Lee acercó una vez sus garras a Shifu, aun vez mas el panda rojo cerros sus ojos preparándose para morir. Pudo sentir como la mano de Lee comenzaba a temblar. Es extraño que tiemble ahora. Pensó Shifu.

GRUUUUAAARR

Un rugido se escuchó. Lee levantó la cara para ver de quien se trataba y lo primero que vio una patada que se acercaba y que luego lo golpea directamente en el rostro. El golpe fu tan fuerte que hizo volar hacia atrás. Lee trató de levantar y al mismo tiempo sobándose el rostro y al quitar sus manos lo primero vio fue a una Tigresa enfurecida. En ese momento aparece Mono, Víbora y Grulla tomando su postura de combate y a la vez defendiendo a su maestro que se encontraba inconsciente.

-¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!- Preguntó Lee

-¿Es que no es obvio?- Dijo Tigresa con un fuerte tono –Nosotros somos Los Cincos Furiosos-

-¿Cinco? Si tan solo son cuatro-

-¡Oye!- Dijo Mantis apareciendo en la espalda de mono

Lee los miro con gran impresión en su rostro, nunca se esperaba encontrar, o mejor dicho ser encontrado por los Furiosos. Lee comenzó verlos con furia y con los dientes rechinando unos a otros.

-¿Así que ustedes son los Cinco Furiosos?-

-Ya te dijo.- dijo Tigresa -¿Acaso quieres que te lo volvamos a…?-

-¡ESO JAMAS!- Gritó el Guepardo, retomando su posición de combate

Los Furiosos también tomaron su posición de combate y esperaron que el atacara. Pero no lo hizo, talvez el también estuvo esperando que los ataque.

-¡Muestra tu verdadera identidad. Demonio Blanco!- Gritó una vez mas Tigresa y con eso Lee dejo su postura de combate.

-Bueno. Supongo que no me queda mas remedio. Todos están aquí presente, ecepto el Guerrero Dragón. Creo que me perece justo que lo haga antes que acabe con ustedes-

Lee se despojo lentamente de su manto del Demonio Blanco, hasta que finalmente mostró por primeras vez en batalla a sus enemigos su verdadera identidad. Todos, ecepto Tigresa quedaron impresionados con saber que el Demonio Blanco es nada más que un simple Guepardo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto Lee notando la expresión de lo furioso -¿acaso esperaron a un verdadero demonio con piel blanca y cuernos? Se ve que ustedes viven en un mundo de fantasías-

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- pregunto Víbora

-Por venganza- respondió Lee

-¿Qué te hemos echo nosotros- preguntó Grulla

-No a mí, sino a mi Maestro-

-Nunca no hemos enfrentado aun Maestro- Dijo Mono

-¿Se puede saber quien es ese Maestro del que hablas?- Pregunto Mantis

-Confórmense en saber ahora mi identidad-

-¡¿ Nisi quieras nos puedes decir su nombre?- Pregunto Tigresa

-¡Si tanto desean saberlo, tendrán que vencerme en batalla aquí y ahora!-

…………….

**Jejeje, espero que les halla gustado, en verdad es lo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Bueno**

**Espero seguir escribiendo lo más pronto posible y también espero que las tarea no me lo impida **

**Bueno me despido pero no ante mencionar que me dejen su Review con sus opiniones **

**FELIKS!!! Pandado y yo te enviamos saludos. Estamos en contacto**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Barriendo el suelo y limpiando los platos de los clientes que comenzaban a llegar pues sabían que el restaurante se recuperaba. La felicidad de Po volvió en el, todo el esfuerzo y trabajo duro por restaurar su hogar en verdad valieron mucho la pena y eso es más que suficiente para satisfacer el panda. Todo volvería a ser tal y como era antes.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el panda mira a su padre estando al lado de él, ayudándolo con los platos sucios. En verdad esta muy agradecido por no haberlo perdido en aquella batalla. Ping notó el rostro de felicidad de su hijo.

-Puedo ver que estas de muy buen humor hoy hijo- dijo Ping -¿ha paso algo especial?-

-Ehh. . . no, no es eso papa, es solo que me siento muy feliz sin motivo alguno- mintió el panda

Le da algo de vergüenza confesarle que ahora tiene una gran relación con Tigresa, esa es otra razón por lo que él esta de muy buen humor. No puede olvidar aquella noche que paso con ella. Aun así, le tiene mucha confianza a su padre, puede que le confiese todo a su momento. Para él, su padre es en verdad único, quizá el mejor padre en todo el mundo. Aun que por otro lado, siempre le insistía en decir que el se convertiría en el heredero del restauran y también en el mejor cocinero de fideos. Po nunca quiso decir que el tiene un sueño totalmente diferente al de su padre, el Kung fu, es una gran aspiración, para un panda es aun más complicado convertirse en un gran guerrero legendario como en sus sueño, aunque temía confesárselo, tenía miedo de romperle el corazón a su padre, es muy generoso y fiel, es el mejor del mundo, era mejor hacer lo posible por hacer que se sintiera orgulloso.

-¿Sabes papa? – Preguntó el panda – A veces me he preguntado. Si yo hubiera heredado el restauran como tu en verdad lo deséate, ¿habrías estado muy orgulloso de mi? –

Ping no respondió al instante, se quedó en verdad sorprendido, nunca pensó que Po le preguntaría algo así, al mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos se dio cuenta le esta hablando en serio, con una expresión de tristeza. Ping dejó a un lado los platos que lavaba, inhaló profundamente y exhaló. Po ya comenzó ha preocuparse en como reaccionaria por lo qué le diría. Comenzaron a mirarse fijamente.

–Po, escucha esto. Me habría encantado que me hubieras entendido con respecto al gran aprecio que le tengo al restauran. Creí que lo heredarías al igual que lo herede de mi padre que lo heredo de su padre que se lo gano a un amigo en un juego de Mahjong. En verdad habrías sido un gran cocinero. Pero, eso ya no importa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, has cumplido tu sueño, eres un gran guerrero del Kung fu y eso me hace sentir mejor. –

Aquellas palabras de su padre llegaron aun más de alegría el corazón de Po, se abrasaron como toda una familia. Se separaron y luego siguieron con su trabajo pero Ping hizo un gesto queriendo decir que ya es suficiente por hoy.

Retirándose del restauran, con la carretita que usaba para vender los fideos a los clientes. Pero esta vez no era para vender, decidió llevarlo al Templo del Jade para sus amigos, pero más que todo, para Tigresa, no se le ocurre mejor regalo que una de su famosas sopa de fideos. Pero su expresión de felicidad se desvaneció al ver al frente de él las enormes escaleras, puede que se tarde mucho en subir con la carretilla, pero eso no lo detendría. Comenzó a tomar aire profundamente y empezó a subir las escaleras y a la vez arrastrando la carretilla, puede que llegue menos de lo que se espera.

Pero en el Templo de Jade…

HYYYAAAAA!

El rugido de guerra de los furiosos y del Guepardo dio inicio a la batalla. Atacando simultáneamente a Lee es suficiente, su sorpréndete agilidad logra esquivarlos pero con algo de dificultad. Estando completamente rodeado por ellos no se le hacía fácil buscar el momento para tacarlos, lo único que podría hacer es esquivarlo y bloquear. Tigresa y Mono atacan de lados diferentes, Víbora y Mantis a los pies para tratar de inmovilizarlo y Grulla ataca desde el aire en forma de picada. Esta combinación es demasiado, incluso para alguien como Lee. Es más difícil tratar de evadir sus ataques que buscar la manera de atacarlos. Un movimiento giratorio del Guepardo con sus pies en forma de un remolino logra hacer que ellos se alejaran de el. Logra mantener una distancia entre ellos pero aun sigue entando rodeado, los furiosos atacaron al mismo tiempo pero el felino logra esquivarlos con un enorme salto y cayendo sin dificultad, una vez mas logra mantener la distancia entre ellos.

-¡Ustedes no son nada más que una verdadera molestia!- Gritó Lee a los furiosos aun mantenido su postura de combate.

El jadeo de los Furiosos apenas comenzaba a notarse. Para ellos es la primera vez que alguien logre evadir todos sus ataques aun peleando juntos.

El felino apretó los puños, corrió una vez mas a ellos en sus cuatros patas y los Furiosos también corrieron en contra de él. Ambos saltaron, los Furiosos dieron el primer ataque pero Lee logra esquivarlos, pasando entre ellos con un giro horizontalmente en el aire y cayendo una vez mas en el suelo al igual que los furioso. Solo comenzaba a medir fuerza entre ellos, no esperaba llegar a este punto ¿Pero qué otra opción tendría? En verdad son muy fuertes, tendría que buscar la manera de acabar con ellos uno por uno. Los furiosos ya saben lo que trata de hacer, tendría que acabar con él los más rápido posible, pero es demasiado hábil como un Maestro Ninja. No les quedó más opción que contraatacar.

Maestra Tigresa rugió y atacó directamente al Guepardo. Sus puños y patadas comenzaron a ser esquivados y bloqueados por él, sorpresivamente, Mono saltó, apareciendo detrás de Tigresa y logrando atinarle el primer golpe en el rostro del felino haciéndolo atontar. Los furiosos aprovecharon esa oportunidad y atacaron una vez mas al mismo tiempo pero logra recuperar el conocimiento a tiempo y da otro salto, esta vez logrando llegar mas alto para poder esquivarlos. Sabían que haría eso y saltaron también. Comenzaron a acercase al guepardo en el cielo. Se dio cuanta de eso, sujetando sus hombros con sus manos, comenzó a caer como un proyectil girando verticalmente logrando así pasar una vez más en frente de las miradas de ellos. Cayó en sus cuatro patas, al mirar arriba sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente al ver los furiosos cayendo en picada. Sus golpes lograron impactar en el suelo y se elevó una gran nube de humo a su alrededor. ¿Lograron atinarle? Todos se preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientra que la nube de tierra comenzaba disiparse, pero lo único que consiguieron fue hacer un gran agujero a la arena de combate, cuando se voltearon sus miradas se clavaron al joven Lee del otro lado de la arena estando aun cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

Ambos comenzaron a jadear agitadamente. La mirada de Lee y de los furiosos estaban llenas de odio y rabia. El guepardo no puede creer que esté en esta situación, morder sus labios no es suficiente para poder controlar la furia que ahora comienza a crecer dentro de él, menos mal que no había tomado esto a la liguera, habría perdido esta pelea si lo hubiera echo. Los furiosos no podría creer que alguien tuviera esa fuerza, no le cabía la menor duda de que es el Demonio Blanco. Tigresa empezó a reír en forma burlona y eso lo hizo molestar.

-¡¿De qué demonios te estás riendo?!- Preguntó Lee por ese tipo de ofensa hacia el.

- Tal parece que no resultaste ser un verdadero demonio- dijo Tigresa

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Mírate-

Al mirarse a si mismo, no comprendía lo que ella quería decir pero al mirar al suelo comenzó a notar como el sudor de su cuerpo comenzaba a gotear.

Así que de esto es lo que se está riendo. Ya que según los rumores, el Demonio Blanco es un ser que lucha sin derramar una solo gota de sudor y eso que lo único que a echo es esquivar y bloquear sus ataques. Los furiosos son ahora testigo de que ese rumor resulta ser una mentira. La furia del Guepardo ya comenzaba desencadenarse.

¿Cómo es posible que ella se atreva a cuestionarme de esta manera? No tienen la menor idea de lo que es un verdadero demonio. Ni mucho menos lo que yo he tenido que pasar. Me las pagaras todas. Pensó el Guepardo mientras trababa de controlarse mordiéndose su labio.

Su puso en cuatro patas y corrió a toda velocidad a ellos y con un salto comenzó a caer sobre ellos con las garras fuera. Por los pelos lograron esquivarlos pero él no había acabado, enterró sus garras en el suelo, comenzó derrapar mientras trataba de frenar, se dio la vuelta y corrió una vez mas a ellos y volvió a repetir el mimo ataque. Lograron esquivarlo pero una de las garrar del Guepardo lograron hacerle daño a Tigresa arañándola en el brazo izquierdo. Todos sus compañeros furiosos se asustaron al ver su compañera herida, aun que para ella no es nada. Otro ataque del felino los agarró por sorpresa, al reaccionar a tiempo, lograron esquivarlo pero esta vez se dispersaron.

El jadeo de ambos es más que evidencia suficiente de mostrar sus agotamientos por esta batalla que ahora comenzaba a tornar seria y peligrosa. Lee miró a los furiosos que ahora lo tienen a él rodeado con una expresión de rabia.

- ¡¿Y se hacen llamar ustedes mismos "Los Cinco Furiosos"?!.- Gritó el Guepardo con odio.

-¡No nos subestimes!- Grito Tigresa

-¿¡Ahh si?! ¡Pues entonces traten de demostrarme lo contrario!-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para encender la mecha.

Todos los furiosos ya tomaron su posición de combate, parece que esta vez darán el todo con todo. Igual Lee ya toma su posición de combate preparándose para lo que sea. Todos atacaron al mismo tiempo. El felino de alguna manera ya lo esperaba, quizás otro salto en el aire y un ataque en picada seria suficiente para acabar por lo menos con uno de ellos. Pero. . .

- Hola – Mantis apareció sorpresivamente estando en frente de la mirada de Lee y luego logro cerrárselo. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero le es difícil lograrlo.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldito insecto!- Grito Lee aun tratando quitarse a Mantis de encimas.

La distracción es perfecta. El primer golpe lo dio Mono atinándole en el mentón con toda su fuerza que empezó a elevarse por el cielo. Grulla lo sujeto por la cola , el felino logra quitarse a Mantis y después comenzó a moverse de forma brusca para que lo soltara, Grulla lo deja caer pero en ese momento aparece Tigresa en el aire y empieza a caer en picada, golpea a Lee con su mejor técnica de palma con toda su fuerza, cayendo a toda velocidad impactó en la arena de combate y nuevamente se produjo un nube de humo con la caída del Guepardo.

Empezó a abrir los ojos lenta y dolorosamente, comenzó a levantarse pero sintió algo que le sujeta los brazos. Víbora se enrollo en el sujetándolo fuertemente impidiendo que se moviese. El felino trataba de zafarse de ella pero le es inútil.

-¡Demonios! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUEL-TA-ME!-Grito el Guepardo aun tratando de zafarse a Víbora mientras que el resto de los furiosos comenzaban a acercarse a él con cuidado aun manteniendo su postura de combate. Parece que ya no puede hacer mas nada estando en esa situación, ya es seguro acercársele -¡Suéltame ahora o sino. . .!

-¡Ya ríndete! Esto se acabo- Dijo Tigresa

Esas palabras hicieron que extrañamente Lee se quedara neutralizado, si no supiera como reaccionar o decir en ese momento, lentamente empezó levantar la mirada, mirando fijamente a Maestra Tigresa con la boca abierta.

-¿Q-que fue. . . lo que. . . has dicho?- preguntó el Guepardo aun estando sorprendido.

-¡¿Es que acaso no escuchas bien?! Dije que se acabo-

Estas ves esas palabras llegaron a él como un rayo que paso por su cabeza. Nunca espero que terminara o que le dijeran algo así.

¿Así que esta es la forma en que tiene que terminar esto? Después de todo lo que he hecho, de todas las peleas que he tenido que pasar para poder llegar aquí. ¿Así que nunca lograre su venganza? ¿He tenido que esperar un día mas para esto? Se peguntó Lee mientras comenzaba a bajar la cabeza para mirar al suele con decesión en si mismo. ¿Todo acaba así para mí?

-No- Dijo el Lee aun estando de rodilla –No debe acabar así, no de esta manera-

-No seas necio, ya no te queda mas opciones que rendirte aho…-las palabras de Maestras Tigresa fueron interrumpida al ver al Guepardo levantándose lentamente. Víbora comenzó aplicar mas fuerza para triturarlo pero perece que ya no le está haciendo ningún efecto.

-Esto aun no ha acabado- Dijo Lee estando de pie y tratando de desprenderse de Víbora mientras que ella intenta hacer todo lo posible para seguir inmovilizándolo –Todos ustedes no comprende absolutamente nada. No son nada más que unos ignorantes ¿¡Acaso no se dan cuenta!? ¡Esto es un verdadero demonio!-

Un gran grito de Guerra de Lee logra hacer retroceder a los furiosos de miedo. El felino logra zafarse de Víbora y la lanza a los aires. Grulla Vuela a toda velocidad y logra salvarla.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Grulla al mirar a su amada

-¡Cuidado!- Grito víbora al ver ahora al guepardo en el aire cayendo en picada, los agarró a los dos y cayó con ellos haciendo que recibieran el impacto del suelo y una nube de humo se produjo con aquel golpe brutal.

Los demás Furiosos quedaron paralizados al ver lo que acaba de hacer ese felino. Comenzó a disiparse lentamente la nube producida por el impacto dejado ver la silueta de Lee. Al desvanecer por completo la humo, todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a dos de sus mejores amigos, inconscientes estando al lado de los pies de aquel Guepardo con la cara llena de rabia que parece ahora demostrándole a ellos lo que es verdad un autentico demonio.

-Dos… y faltan tres- les dijo Lee sin quitar su expresión de odio y la mirada a los furiosos.

Sin previo aviso, Mono salio corriendo, Tigresa y Mantis trataron de detenerlo pero ya es muy tarde para eso. Mono dio un ataque directo pero el felino logra bloquearlo sin dificultad. Ataques continuos de él que comenzaron a ser bloqueados, su último golpe fue sujeto por Lee y le atinó una fuerte patada a en el estomago Mono logrando hacerlo sangrar, remató con otra patada directa en la espalda. Cayó al suelo derrotado, inconsciente. Mantis salió disparado como bala con mucha furia para atinarle un golpe sorpresivo pero el Guepardo lo esquiva aun la velocidad de Mantis no logro más que rozarle la mejilla, dio un segundo ataque pero ahora de forma continua, no lograba atinarle, La agilidad y velocidad del felino hacían imposible de atinarle un golpe certero. Un último ataque de Mantis que esta vez salio disparado como bala comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Lee, justo en el momento que él lo golpeara, el Guepardo lo aplastó al maestro Mantis como un mosca. Al abrir lentamente su palma, la sacudió para quitarse a Mantis de encima dejándolo caer al suelo en el cual ahora el permanece inconsciente.

Tigresa quedó pasmada al ver sus compañeros Furiosos ser derrotados de esta forma tan cruel, al principio sintió algo de miedo al ver a un ser como este pero se llenó de valor y retomó su postura de combate sin quitar la mirada del Guepardo que ahora el también clavó su mirada en ella con furia, apretando los puños asiendo tronar los dedos y aun mordiendo su labio empezó a acercarse a ella.

-¡¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo es un verdadero demonio?!- Pregunto Lee estando a aun distancia entre Tigresa.

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?!-

-¡Eso es algo que tú nunca enteras!-

-¿¡Que es lo que nunca enteré!?-

-¡Basta de palabrerías Furiosa! ¡Solo preocúpate por luchar que ahora eres la única que se interpone en mi objetivo! ¡Acabemos de una vez!- La rabia del Guepardo se desató como un volcán en erupción.

Ambos corrieron en cuatro patas a gran velocidad, dando un salto al mismo tiempo, ambos chocaron con una patada voladora que se incrusta en sus rostros, comenzaron a caer pero logran caer sin dificulta y sin previo avisos volvieron a correr a toda velocidad, volvieron a chocar pero esta vez comenzaron a dar patadas y golpes en combinación a toda velocidad. Choques de golpes, evasiones y bloqueos, todo era muy rápido y equilibrado que un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos seria un error para uno de los dos, el sudor ya comenzaba a salpicar y la adrenalina empezaba a llenarse en sus cuerpos, la pelea comenzaba a cubrir todo el campo de la arena, rompiendo y agrietándola como si fuera una galleta. El grito de guerra de ambos parecía ser escuchado intensamente por todo el templo o quizás más. El golpe de ambos que se incrustó con una fuerza brutal en sus rostros y una patada giratoria que golpea en las costillas el mismo tiempo los lanzó volando de la arena de duelo en diferentes esquinas.

Estando a una prudente distancia, comenzaron a levantarse con dificultad, sus cuerpos recibieron gran cantidad de daño. Sus miradas se cruzaron con rabia mientras que su sangre comenzaba a gotear. Tigresa no podría creer a simple vista que alguien como él tuvieran esa fuerza, no podría comprender que clases de venganza se refiere la que debe cumplir por el nombre de su maestro, algo que para ella no logra encajar bien. Lee tendría que admitir que en verdad ella es muy fuerte, nunca antes en su vida se había enfrentado a alguien que estuviese a su nivel de combate, paso su mano en su labio para limpiarla y al mirarla sus ojos se abrieron de forma sorpresiva al ver su propia sangre, miró a Tigresa una vez mas con rabia, mostrando y apretando los dientes y cerrado el puño manchado de su sangre con fuerza, Tigresa se fijo en la expresión del felino, quien parece que esta vez si lucha como nunca.

El grito del guepardo dio inicio al segundo encuentro, ambos subieron aun vez mas a la arena y corrieron en sus cuatro patas a todas velocidad y otro choque volvió a iniciar con puños y patadas en combinación a gran velocidad. Esta vez parecía que Tigresa se encontraba en desventaja, ahora Lee perece estar fuera de control por su propia rabia, sus golpes perecen ser mas fuerte que la vez anterior al igual su velocidad. Un golpe del guepardo fue detenido por Tigresa con su palma, ella también atinó un golpe certero pero fue detenido por la palma de Lee. Ambos comenzaron forcejear.

-Eres un. . .maldito, ¡¿Cómo te atreves. . . a llegar al Palacio de Jade de. . . esta forma?!- Pregunto Tigresa aun estando forcejeando

-¡Como te lo dije… eso es algo que tu nunca… comprendas!- Respondió Lee igual de forcejeando.

-¡¿Qué es… lo que no entenderé?!- Esta vez Tigresa comenzó a obtener más fuerza y logró hacer retroceder al Guepardo – ¡¿Acaso no entenderé por que lo estas asiendo?! ¡¿Es que acaso crees que no entenderé el gran respeto que le tienes a tu Maestro?!-

-¡N-no!- Respondió el felino tratando de hacer retroceder a Tigresa

-¡¿Entonces te refieres que nunca entenderé por que dices ser un verdadero demonio?!-

-¡No!-

-¡¿Entonces por que haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué intentas cometer la venganza de otro?!-

-P-por que. . . por que tu . . . tu no. . . ¡POR QUE TU NO TE MANCHASTE DE SU SAGRE, MALDITAAAA!!!!!!-

Una patada del Guepardo golpeo de manera feroz al estomago de Tigresa seguido de una cabezazo que la golpea directamente a su rostro, estando ella aturdida por el golpe comenzó a recibir tres golpes, dos en su estomago y el ultimo en su mentó que la lanzó lejos y logró hacerla caer al suelo, trató de levantarse pero Lee la agarra del cuello, la levanta y la golpea contra el suelo de la arena. Estando aturdida por el fuerte impacto, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, su ojos miraron a las garras filosas de Lee entrando a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de su rostro, sus ojos se cerraron y se preparó para morir. Pero ella ni siquiera sintió que esas garras la tocaron pero comenzó a escuchar un respiro profundo, miró al Guepardo Lee que parece que trata de controlar su ira, lentamente quita sus garras de ella pero aun la mantiene sujeta por el cuello, sus ojos azules celestes miraron a los de ella con algo de tranquilad pero a la vez con seriedad.

-¿Dónde esta el Guerrero Dragón?- pregunto al Guepardo

Esa extraña pregunta directa sorprendió a la felina pero negó con la cabeza

-Te sugiero que cooperes. Si lo haces juro que te dejare vivir el tiempo que necesites para que te recuperes y puedas pelear una vez mas con migo después de que acabe con él. Solo tienes que responder a mi pregunta-

-Si para vivir tengo que decirte en donde esta. Entonces prefiero morir-

-Pues muy bien- Lee puso sus garras en la cara a Tigresa –Entonces cumpliré tu petición-

Tigresa cerró sus ojos carmesí, quizás seria la ultima vez, un pensamiento llegó a ella queriendo decir que a fallado como furiosa, talvez nunca pueda entender quien es el Maestro de este extraño ser, ni mucho menos lo que él le acaba de decir, eso sería un misterio que la seguiría al otro mundo ya que nunca sabrá que clase de pasado tiene él. Comenzó a sentir la garrar filosas del Guepardo aun también las empezó a sentir algo temblorosa, ¿Por qué el tiembla de esta forma?, quizás ese seria otro misterio que no sabría como resolver ya que ahora solo le espera la muerte.

Po. Pensó ella

¡NOOOOOOOO!

Un grito que se escucho por todo el Templo capto toda la atención del Guepardo olvidándose de Tigresa, su mirada se clavaron al ver aun familiar Panda con la carretilla de fideos a su lado. Los ojos de Po no pueden creer que estén viendo un escenario tan horrible, la arena de combate del templo casi destruida, sus amigos furiosos inconscientes al igual que el Maestro Shifu y aquel guepardo familiar que tiene sujeta su querida Tigresa.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Panda?!- el grito del felino llamó la completa atención de Po

-¿Q-qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Po

-Eso no te concierne-

Tigresa abrió los ojos y miro a su querido panda

-Po-

-¡Tigresa!- grito Po

-Po. . . por favor huye. Este ser, es el Demonio Blanco-

-¿Por qué te preocupas por este panda- Pregunto Lee

El Kung fu Panda salió corriendo hacia él con furia. Lee no comprende lo que le acaba de suceder al panda ¿acaso el quiere morir o se habrá vuelto loco? Un golpe del panda casi logra golpear al Guepardo ya que fue esquivado pero otro golpe sorpresivo le atinó al estomago, el tercer golpe que fue derechazo lo golpea directamente la cara asiendo que saliera volando de espalda y que chocara en las gradas. Po salio corriendo a su querida Tigresa estando en el suelo casi estando inconsciente.

-¡Tigresa! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó el panda preocupadamente al verla herida

-Po- Es lo único que pudo decir ella al ver su querido panda

Comenzó a levantarla con cuidado, los ojos carmesí de la felina miraron al panda de ojos verde esmeralda.

-Menos mal… que has llegado, Po-

-Tigresa, perdóname, creo que he llagado muy tarde-

-Para nada, has llegado justo a tiempo-

El panda comenzó a levantarla como una recién casada y la recuesta en el muro.

El Guepardo comenzó a levantarse lenta y dolorosamente mientras se preguntaba como es posible que un simple panda como él tuviera esa fuerza, todo fue tan rápido e inesperado, el dolor de su estomago le impide levantarse e incluso tomar todo el aire que le fue expulsado por aquel golpe, al mirar al suelo sus ojos se fijaron en una mancha de sangre, su nariz comenzó gotear, pasó su mano para limpiarse, al mirar la misma mano con la que se limpio comenzó a temblar por algún motivo. Comenzó a apretar su puño con mucha fuerza por la furia que volvía desencadenarse casi asiendo que sus garras atreverían su palma.

¡¿Como es posible que un panda gordinflón como él tenga tanto poder?! ¿¡Es que acaso no sirvo para pelear con alguien así?! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?! ¿¡Es que acaso están usando un truco con migo?! ¡Demo…! A no ser de que el sea… los pensamientos del Guepardo le hicieron olvidar aquella furia de su interior con la mirada fija en aquel panda que esta ayudando a la Furiosa. Así que él es. . .

Finalmente logró levantarse y dio un gran salto cayendo una vez más en la arena. Po se percató de la presencia de él, hizo a un lado a su querida Tigresa y tomó su postura de combate a cuando aquel Guepardo parece que no planea pelear, solo esta ahí, mirando fijamente a Po.

-¿Tú eres el Guerrero Dragón?- aquella pregunta directa sorprendió un poco al panda

-¡Po, por favor, debes huir de aquí, el no es un luchador cualquiera! ¡Es una demonio!- las palabras de Tigresa se escucharon con temor, ella estuvo apunto de ser asesinada por él

- No te preocupes Tigresa ¿olvidaste lo que te dije?-

-¿Qué?-

.-Quieras o no… no dejare de ayudarte- miró a su querida felina con una sonrisa en su rostro queriendo decir que todo estaría bien. Tigresa en verdad adora a ese panda único y optimista pero ese es el Po que nunca cambiara

-¿!Bien!? Responde a mi pregunta- la impaciencia de Lee comienza hacerlo enojar. Po mira fijamente aquel Guepardo

-Así es, yo soy el Guerrero Dragón-

Lee no parece estar sorprendido como a cualquiera lo estaría al saber que el Legendario Guerrero Dragón resulte ser una panda, es como si el supiera desde un principio que el lo es o al menos eso perece.

-Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas- la mirada de Lee vigila a aquel panda sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Po estando más sorprendido

-No importa por ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es prepararte. Finalmente te he encontrado Guerrero Dragón-

Lee salio corriendo en sus cuatro patas a gran velocidad, saltó iniciando una patada pero Po logra bloquearlo con su brazo, un movimiento del felino dio otra patada pero esta también fue bloqueada con la palma libre del panda, empujó al felino con fuerza aun el cae sin dificultad, volvió a correr con gran velocidad hacia el primer golpe de ambos choca dando inicio a una combinación de golpes y patadas, tras bloqueos y evasiones la furia de Lee volvió a controlarlo, pero esa vez parce no hacerle ningún beneficio, Po bloque todos los ataques del aquel Guepardo enfurecido y al vez comienza hacerlo retroceder. El Felino atinó una patada pero Po la sujeta y comienza hacer giros con el, por fuerza centrífuga lo soltó y salio volando cayendo una vez más a las afueras de la arena, se levanta rápidamente y con un salto vuelve a estar en la arena estando una vez más en frente del Guerrero Dragón aunque mantiene una distancia prudencial.

-¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- la pregunto de Po llegaron a las orejas del Lee

-¿Otra vez con esa pregunta? Ya se los dije, es por vengar a mi Maestro-

-¡¿Y quien es ese Maestro del que hablas?!-

…

Un silencio se presento por todo el Templo de Jade, Lee dejó su postura de combate pero aun sigue sin quitar la mirada y su expresión hacia el panda. ¿Acaso finalmente les dirá de quien se trata?

-Ohhh… Que dolor… ¿Que ha sucedido?- El Maestro Shifu se despertó de su inconciencia y su mirada se clavaron a sus alumnos furiosos -¡Chicos!… ¡Despierten por favor!-

Lentamente, Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora se despertaron de su inconsciencia y sus miradas se fijaron a su Maestro

-¡Maestro Shifu! ¿Se encuentra bien- Pregunto Víbora

-Lo estoy ¿Pero donde están Po y Tigresa?-

Todos miraron a la arena sorpresivamente, Tigresa recostada mientras que Po lucha contra el Guepardo Demonio Blanco, no sabes el por que no están peleando. La mirada de Lee se fijaron a los furiosos y a Shifu, miro una vez mas al panda y a Tigresa, estando rodeado por los mejores luchadores de toda China no le es una gran privilegio, solo él está aquí por una vengan por cumplir, pero verlos en ese estado puede que ya no haya una diferencia en responder a su pregunta, tomó un profundo aire y luego lo expulso.

-Creo que ya no tiene más caso ocultar esto. Me… perece justo que ustedes tenga que saberlo. ¿Están listos para saber quien es mi Maestro? ¿Para saber quien es el que dio este objetivó para vengarlo?-

Ninguno respondió a su pregunta, puede que la respuesta se muy obvia

-Muy bien su, ¡Su nombre es…-

Finalmente se revelaría el nombre y quizás la verdad de este extraño ser, aun el nombre puede que no diga mucho, pero todos comenzaron a sentir esa sensación de que el nombre lo revelaría todo, revelaría el misterio de este ser tan extraño ¿revelaría el motivo del Demonio Blanco? Al no ser que ese Maestro resulte ser…

-…TAI-LUNG-


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de tanta espera****r, Master Falcon ha vuelto a tomar vuelo. Puede que me haya tardado más de lo normal. Pero aun mantengo mi promesa hacia El Gran Feliks. Quiero en verdad darle muchas gracias por sus consejos y su apoyo. ShadowStar, también tienes te lo agradezco mucho no solo por tus consejo y tu apoyo, sino también por lo que es muy importante: tu amistad. Carmonator, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y por amistad, espero que no quedes decepcionado.**

**Bien, aquí esta el primer fragmento de los suseso de Lee, espero que le guste y que no queden traumandos XD**

**Bien aquí lo tiene. Disfrutenlo **

Lee. Desde el día en que nació, el siempre miraba al mundo como un lugar maravilloso y lleno de misterio. Su familia, humilde, aun que poco honrada, le dieron buena educación y siempre lo apoyarían en todo. A su temprana edad llego a el un gran interés que le haría cambiar su vida para siempre. El Kung fu. Las historias de los grandes héroes que entrenaron en el pasado, como el Maestro Rino Volador, cautivaron su corazón y le dieron el impulso de entrenar como ellos lo hicieron. Cuando paso el primer día de entrenamiento en la pequeña Dojo de artes marciales de su pueblo, se dio cuenta de cual es su sueño por cumplir: ser el mejor Guerrero de Kung fu de todos los tiempo, esa es una gran aspiración que nunca le harían caer, le haría llegar muy legos y el apoyo de su familia siempre le dieron el animo que necesitó. El paso de los años, transformó aquel Guepardo en un alumno con grandes virtudes, no solo le brindaron conocimientos y técnicas de combate, sino también amigos inseparables, con el mismo deseo de llegar a convertirse en los mejores luchadores que estarían siempre a su lado. Todo fue tal y como el pensó que se suponía que tenia ser. Pero nunca pensó que todo se le seria arrebatado, de la forma más cruel que puede haber existido. Un terrible giro del destino le quitó todo en un incendio que convirtieron a sus seres queridos en cenizas al igual que su sueño, cambio su forma de ver al mundo que lo rodea, pensó que todo había acabado para el, nunca llegaría a ser el gran Guerrero que siempre soñó ser, ya que lo único que le espera es era muerte rápida y segura. Aun que un inconveniente se presento, un ser que fue temido en el pasado y que se pensaba que nunca se volvería a mencionarse su nombre por toda china para siempre, por no tener que recordar grandes desgracias. Hasta ahora. Tai Lung. Aquel Leopardo de las nieves, que dejó marcas atrás de miedo y destrozos en el Valle de la Paz, al haber desatado su furia con los inocentes habitante por no tener lo que el deseó. Los Cinco furiosos, incluso el Maestro Shifu, han hecho lo posible por detenerlo. Pero el único que logro hacerle frente fue el Guerrero Dragón, el movimientote de la llave dactilar Wuxi dio fin a la batalla entre ellos dos. Pero de alguna forma logró sobrevivir y también logró encontrar a Lee para convencerlo de que cumpliera su venganza.

¿Pero como? El destino puede ser muy crudo, aun cuando lo que sucede con los demás sea todo positivo, algunos seres no corren con la misma suerte. Sus caminos son manchados por un dolor que corroe todo y no se limpia fácilmente. Las orejas de todos, incluyendo las de Shifu, no dan crédito por volver a escuchar ese nombre de esta forma tan inesperada. Po es el que esta más sorprendido que todos los demás. Creyó que había acabado con el, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó. No podía recordar con claridad que fue lo que sucedió después de la explosión que cubrió todo en una onda dorada que se esparció por los alrededores del Valle.

El único, que afirma que Tai Lung aun sigue vivo, o al menos eso parece, es aquel Guepardo que ahora esta enfrente de todos los mejores Guerreros que se enfrentaron a el, y ahora, como su único legado, planea cumplir su venganza con la derrota de ellos.

-I-imposible- El panda Guerrero Dragón no podía creer que sus orejas acababan de escuchar el nombre de Tai Lung así como si nada. Una sensación familiar de frío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, asiéndolo sentir inmune por el miedo.

-No puedo creerlo- Maestra Tigresa también escucho con mucha atención lo que acabada de decir Lee. Esa era la pequeña duda que tenia sobre el, por ser el aprendiz de aquel Leopardo Blanco que pudo haberla matado en la pelea con sus compañeros furiosos en el puente.

-Inconcebible- El que esta más impresionado de todos los que escucharon aquel nombre de aquel fantasma del pasado, es Shifu, él es el que lo conoce a la perfección, ya que en el pesado el fue su maestro… y además de ser su único padre. Ya comenzaba comprenderlo todo, la fuerza, destreza y agilidad de aquel Guepardo, ahora no cabe la menor dudas que Tai Lung lo aya entrenado.

Lee escucho claramente las palabras sorpresivas de ellos, miró fijamente las caras de todos notando su expresión de preocupación, tal vez no era el resultado que esperaba al revelar el nombre de su verdadero maestro que por alguna razón comenzaba a incomodarlo.

-Será mejor que me crean- dijo Lee –El fue mi Maestro-

¿Fue su maestro? Otra palabra inesperada dejo a todo con la boca abierta. No había explicación alguna para saber exactamente lo que ocurrió, tal vez la única teoría fue que Tai Lung le pidiera a Lee que se encargara de ellos por el. Aun no se pensaba que él llegara tan bajo para hacer que alguien se ensuciara las manos por el, pero si no es así, ¿Por qué no esta con el? La otra teoría seria que el estuviera ya muy lejos china, quizás para buscar a alguien mas que cometa su venganza en caso de que el falle. Muchas de estas preguntas, comenzaba a ser formuladas por todos aquellos que ahora son testigos de que Tai Lung probablemente siga con vida, sea cual sea la respuesta a las muchas preguntas que se están formulando, el único que debe de saberlo, es ese Guepardo de ojos celestes. ¿Pero hacedera? Fue difícil sacarle mucha información, sobre su verdadera identidad, y su objetivó, aun que los mas difícil fue saber que Tai Lung es, o mejor dicho fue su maestro.

-No… no puede ser cierto- Po aun seguía sorprendido por sabes una respuesta inesperada que dio su pregunta.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! Tai Lung fue el que me entreno y me encargo este objetivo, acabar con todos ustedes sin importar el precio ni las consecuencias es ello- las voz de Lee se escucho con mucha dureza mientras que su mirada se clavó en aquel panda.

-Pero no lo comprendo-

-¡¿Qué es lo que no comprende?! ¡Ya he respondido a tu pregunta Guerrero Dragón! Ahora si no te importa, te ordeno que te defiendas- Lee tomo su posición de combata ya entando listo para pelear.

-¿P-por que?-

-¿Cómo?- la pregunta del panda dejó sorprendido a aquel Guepardo

-Por que tu. . . deseas tanto cumplir s-su venganza - La voz de Po se quebraba, el miedo lo hacia temblar.

Esta vez la pregunta de Po, perece que dejó a Lee impactado, con el pelo de todo su cuerpo erizado, no era una reacción que se esperaba ver de el, no como lo hicieron las anteriores preguntas. Lee comenzó a bajar poco a poco su postura, todos observaron que su brazo derecho comenzó temblar, el mismo brazo que tocó la cara de Wu Fei, la de Maestro Shifu y la de Tigresa, todos ellos sintieron sus garras filosas pero por alguna razón le tiembla al tocar el rostro de sus victimas cuando decide darle fin. Lentamente comenzó a levantar su brazo tembloroso, lo miro con una extraña expresión, una combinación de odio y temor es lo comenzaba a notarse en su rostro, parece como si quisiera llorar, aun que se le nota un odio en sus ojos, como sin quisiera arrancarse ese brazo. Giró la mirada, miró al panda con mucho mas odio de lo que se espera ver en el. Po se dio cuenta de su mirada, es igual, idéntica a la de Tai Lung, el frío de su cuerpo comenzó a dominarlo, por un momento, sus temores casi lo engañaron asiéndolo ver a un Leopardo Blanco enfurecido con sed de venganza.

-¡Maldito seas Guerrero Dragón!- Todos escucharon con gran temor la voz de Lee

Sin previo aviso, el Guepardo corrió hacia Po, un grito, que casi se escucho como un rugido paralizó al panda de pánico. El primer golpe que escucho como un choque, se atinó directamente en su rostro, por un momento el panda casi perdió el conocimiento por aquel golpe tan abrumador pero logro mantenerse de pie y trató de defenderse, otro golpe sorpresivo lo atino el estomago, comenzó a defenderse, pero le fue útil, cientos de golpes y patadas, comenzaron a golpearlo con mucha furia y dureza. Po trataba de contener todos los golpes que recibía, mas no lo podía hacerlo, cada parpadeo, le hacían ver a su temor, aun Tai Lung nuevo y poderoso que el anterior.

Los Furiosos y Shifu, vieron con temor como Po esta siendo golpeado horriblemente por aquel vengador. No sabían que hacer en ese momento, estando adolorido por la batalla, trataron de moverse pero le es inútil, además, no les seria de gran ayudo en su estado, seri un completo suicidio. Tigresa no podía soportar lo que sus ojos carmesí esta viendo, ver a Po, golpeado de esta forma, cerrarlos no le he suficiente para evitarlo, ya que podía escuchar como los golpes se atibada a el. No podía ayudarlo tampoco, esta totalmente inmóvil en por la batalla.

Un rodillazo golpe con más fuerza que los anteriores golpes dio al mentón del panda, cayó al suelo, trato de levantarse rápidamente pero Lee se pone enzima de el, sus poderosas manos comenzaron ahorcar a Po. Todos los furiosos y el Maestro Shifu se asustaron al ver lo esta apunto de suceder, trataron de levantarse, aun que cayeron por el agonizante dolor de sus cuerpo, no podían hacer nada en ese estado, solo observar a un ser querido que esta apunto de morir. Tigresa trato de reunir fuerzas para levantarse, por un momento logro mantenerse de pie pero cuando corrió para ayudarlo cayo al suelo, comenzó a arrastrarse para acercarse a el pero esta muy lejos, no llegaría tiempo para ayudarlo. Po trata de zafarselo, su fuerza ya comenzaba asfixiarlo pero no lograba hacerlo, el Guepardo no solo lo estaba dejaba sin aire, ya comenzaba a debilitarlo, los enormes brazos del panda, cayeron al suelo, su vista comenzó a nublarse, lo único que puede ver es aquel felino que lentamente comenzaba quitarle lo poco momentos de vida, ya no puede mantener los ojos abiertos, si los cierra quizás moriría, quizás nunca puede saber la verdad de el y de Tai Lung.

-¡No!- El grito de piedad de Tigresa llegaron a las orejas de Lee asiéndolo olvidad por un momentote del Guerrero Dragón y mirando con una inesperada expresión de sorpresa -¡No le hagas mas daño por favor!-

Una familiar sensación, aun que algo desagradable para Lee, le hacia sentir como si se estuviera revolviendo el estomago, un escalofrío comenzó recorrer por toda su espalda. Estas sensaciones, de alguna forma comenzaron hacerle sentir indefenso, inmune y temeroso. Por un momento, perece como si el hubiera perdido la mira, todos miraron a el con extrañes, algo raro pasa con el, esa es la primera impresión que llego a ellos al notar su extraña expresión, es como si hubiera escuchando las plegarias de un fantasma. Lee volvió en si, miro al panda tomando aire desesperadamente con furia, no tanta como la que vio anteriormente, de alguna forma su mirada le decía como si el tuviera la culpa de lo que acaba de sentir.

-No- dijo el guepardo – No es la forma que deseo acabar con esto-

Agarro a al panda por los hombros, lo levantó bruscamente y lo lanzó casi asiendo que se volviera a caer pero logra mantener el equilibro. Po miró con extrañes aquel que Guepardo vengador, de alguna forma parece como si él estuviera forzando su cuerpo, no sabe como, pero lo sintió, lo sintió cuando lo esta ahorcando, es extraño , es como si sus ojos celeste diciéndole que él esta sufriendo por dentro. No sabe como, pero lo puede ver, es difícil describirlo.

-¡Defiéndete ahora Guerrero Dragón!- El grito de Lee saco al panda de sus pensamientos ya tomando su postura de combate

-¡No!- La palabra de Po dejó a Lee con los -¡No me defenderé esta vez!-

-¡¿Es que acaso prefieres morir sin antes pelear con migo?!-

-¡Dije que me no defenderé esta vez, no hasta sabes exactamente el por que deseas cumplir su venganza!-

-¿¡Es que aun no es suficiente todo lo que acabo de decirles?! ¡¿Por qué demonios te interesa saberlo?! ¿! Por que no olvidas esto y te defiendes?!-

-No me defenderé hasta que tú me lo digas todo-

-¡Tonto! Eso es lo que eres tú ¡Un panda grande y tonto!-

-Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Tai Lung -

-…-

Un silencio absoluto se presentó, solo el aullido del viento se escucha en las atmósfera, cubriéndolo en el silencio de una pelea. Los furiosos y Shifu quedaron sorprendido por las palabras de Po hacia Lee, no sabían si de esta forma lograra hacer que diga lo que el en verdad desea saber, es algo que no se seguro garantizarlo. Lee no supo que decir o que contradecir para que puede continuar peleando, el tono de Po de algún modo llego a él, a un punto dentro de su ser que por un momento que el pensó que ya lo abría logrado borra de su memoria. Pero si en verdad esta es la forma tener la pelea que desae. . .

-Si te lo digo todo… ¿Prometes que luchas con migo?... ¿Cómo el verdadero Guerrero Dragón que eres?-

Po asistió con la cabeza, aun que de algún modo comenzó a sentir una sensación de culpabilidad, no como la que sentía anteriormente con Tigresa, se sentía con mas peso, con mas culpa que la anterior.

Lee tomó algo de aire, comenzó a sentirse mas nervioso que en la batallas de los furiosos, decirle la verdad a el Guerrero Dragón no es nada fácil para el, ya volvía sentir esa sensación, dentro de sus estomago como un terrible apretón, exhaló su aliento para tranquilarse, puede que ya este listo para contar algo que para el, es mas que un maldito recuerdo que se presenta en sus sueños cada noche.

-Muy bien- La voz de Lee, aun que se escucho algo suave y poco firme, todos lograron escuchar con atención. Finalmente se revelara la verdad, toda acercar de este ser que se trasformo en el vengador de el Leopardo Blanco –Todo comenzó. . . de esta manera. . .-

2

**Flashbacks **

El nacimiento de un amanecer trajo consigo aun intenso del sol que iluminaba un pequeño pueblo muy remoto del Valle de la paz dando el inicio de un nuevo día. Cientos de gente comenzaron a salir de sus casas, empezaron a abrir sus tiendas mientras que los pequeños niños comenzaban jugar unos a otros. Hoy es un día especial, los rumores se expandieron por todas china diciendo que Tai Lung finalmente asido derrotado por el legendario Guerrero Dragón, es más que un gran alivio para todos, seria un gran día memorable que se contará por generación, fueron 20 años de temor por saber que el ha estado en la prisión del Chorch-Gom, sabiendo perfectamente que no hay nadie que cuestione su fuerza y que no hay la menor duda de que el escaparía en cualquier momento. Pero eso ya esta en el pasado, ya no hay nada de que temer, para los aldeanos es una gran motivo para estar más que felices por vivir una gran sensación de paz que se acorrucan en ellos.

Pero no todos se pueden levantar para disfrutar de esta hermosa paz. En una pequeña casa, en el piso de arriba de una habitación, con la ventana abierta, un joven guepardo duerme profundamente en ropa interior mientras ronca. Los rayos del sol se presentaron en su venta dando a su cara, al principio trató de ignorarlo pero no es muy fácil seguir durmiendo de esta manera, se movió para el otro lado pero ya perdió la comodidad de su sueño y comezón ha moverse de un lado para otro para tratar de seguir durmiendo hasta que. . .

-¡Ahhh! *_Punk_* ¡Ouch!- El guepardo de ojos celestes se despertó completamente de su sueño al caer de su cama y al recibir el golpe del suelo en su cabeza. Sus ojos cansados miraron a la ventana con vista al sol, tardo un momento en darse cuanta que ya amaneció.

–Vaya. . .- dijo con un tono somnoliento – ¿Ya amaneció?. . . Ohh, no lo puedo creer-

aun estando somnoliento, dio un bostezo mientra se frota su ojos izquierdo, miro con el otro con mucho orgullo a los alrededor de su habitación, mirando un pergamino colgado en la pare con su nombre escrito en un alfabeto chino antiguo. Por un lado esta un estante con varios pergaminos de historia, casi una colección completa que cuenta una antigua era de china conocida como el Romance de los Tres Reinos, para un chico como él, estos libros son mas que simple lectura, mas que paginas sagradas contando cada una de las historia de los grandes Guerreros que estuvieron luchando por el honor de sus Dinastía, aun que ya halla leído tercera de una quinta parte de ella, tiene un sueño de ser reconocido como todos ellos, y en el otro lado una pequeña mesita en donde tiene una pequeña figura del legendario Maestro Rino Volador vestido de su única armadura de combate , eso es todo lo que puede poseer dentro de su habitación, aunque es poco, para el es mas que satisfactorio. Miró una vez más a la venta con aburrimiento pero al mirar con más atención el sol se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-¡OH NO, LLEGARE TARDE DE NUEVO!-

Se levantó rápido del suelo y comenzó a buscar su uniforme, logro encontrar su pantalón negro y empezó ponérselo apresuradamente, metió a medio el pie mientras trataba de poner el otro y a la vez saltando para lograrlo pero pierde el equilibrio y cae de nuevo al suelo golpeándose en las narices.

-¡Lee! ¿Qué estas haciendo halla arriba?- una voz femenina se escucha en el piso de abajo

-¡Nada Mamá! – respondió Lee

Ahora entando en el suelo término de ponerse el pantalón y se le levanta a incorporándose a buscar su chaleco. No recuerda donde lo tiro cuando regreso por ultima vez de su entrenamiento, aun que en verdad tiene mucha prisa por encontrarlo si es que no quiere recibir un buen castigo por llegar tarde, de nuevo. El agacharse lo encuentra de bajo de la cama, se sumerjo por debajo de ella y logra agarrarlo.

-¡Aja!- Dijo el Guepardo con un sonrisa de victoria de en su rostro-Por fin te he encontra…-

-¡Oye Lee!- esta vez una voz masculina agarro desprevenido al felino con manchas asiendo que se sobresaltara y se golpeara otra vez la cabeza con la cama – De nuevo vas a llegar tarde-

-¡Ya lo se Papá!- salio debajo de la cama con su chaleco azul oscuro con dibujo de Dragones negros, se lo puso y salio rápidamente de su habitación.

Bajó las escalera aun estando muy apresurado, el principio comenzó a decender con cuidado pero tropezó torpemente, empezó a rodar, girando y golpeándose, luego siguió descendió, resbalando y golpeándose el mentón escalón tras escalón y al termina de llegar, tras a ver recibido unos cuentos golpes, levanto la mirada, fijándose en una Guepardo hembra con mas edad que él, vestida con un Qi Pao Amarillo con dibujos de botones de cerezo.

-Buenos días, Mamá- Dijo Lee estando en el suelo.

- Mi querido Lee. . . tal perece que te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama ¿no lo crees que hijo?-

-Debo de suponer que si-

Se levantó del suelo, sobándose el trasero, dirigiendo a la cocina y encontrándose con otro Guepardo macho, sentado en la mesa del comedor, vestido de una simple tunica de aldeano de color castaño. Lee lo miro por unos instante y sin decirle un simple "Hola" se dirigió a la puerta corrediza de su casa para salir.

-¿Te vas sin antes desayunar Lee?- pregunto el Guepardo mayor mirando a Lee

-Ya lo se Papá, ya lo se. Es que tengo mucha prisa por llegar ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que me darían un castigo especial si vuelvo a llegar tarde?- Aclaro Lee

-Bueno hijo mío. Entonces creo que necesitaras esto- de sus bolsillos saco una manzana, la lanzo a su hijo y él la recibe

-Gracias Padre-

Una vez dicho, los padres vieron a su único hijo con un sonrisa en su rostro mientras el desliza la puerta corrediza y salio corriendo a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo. Ellos tendría que admitir que su pequeño Lee es mucho más de lo que se esperaba de el. Nunca pesaron que se convertiría en lo que el es ahora. "Quiero aprender Kung fu" aun que parezca gracioso, esas palabras asido su primer deseo cuando el era solo un pequeño cachorro que aun no poseía sus manchitas, y todo esto fue cuando le contaban historia de los grandes Héroes y Guerreros como un cuentos infantil para que durmiera en las noches, hasta que se convencieron de que le darían lo que el siempre a pedido con toda su fuerza, fue en sus séptimo cumpleaños que lo llevaron por primera vez al Dojo que esta a las afueras de su pueblo, ahí fue donde se dio inicio a su entrenamiento, incluso, su madre fue la que tejido el chaleco que lleva puesto.

Mientras que aquel Guepardo corre a toda prisa, levantando una polvoreada de tierra a su paso y con la manzana en la boca en la cual solo le había dado una mordida, no pensó ni por un momento en detenerse, ni si quiera para ir al baño, seria la tercera vez que llegaría tarde y eso significaría para el una falta de respeto a su responsabilidades. Aun que la forma en que se lo han advertido, talvez seria un castigo mucho peor de lo que se le han aplicado en sucesos anteriores.

¡Ohhh no! ¡¿Qué es lo que tendrán planeado hacer con migo cuando llegue?! ¡Oh en el nombre del Gran Buda, por favor, espero no llegar tarde otra vez! ¡Ahhhh tengo darme prisa¡ Pensó mientras trata de correr más rápido.

Sin que se diera cuentas antes, se ya esta empezando a subir a una gran colina, para el eso significaba que ya esta apunto de llegar, aun no espera tener que llegar tarde, de nuevo. Ya estando en la punta de la colina, pudo mirar con gran impresión aquel Dojo en donde a pasado casi la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando y conociendo mas de lo que el se esperaba, aun que el lo aya visto muchas veces, no dejaba de estar siempre sorprendido de verlo, limpio y brillante como si fuera nuevo, la misma emoción que ha sentido como la primera vez que lo había visto de pequeño, pensó que por fin llegaría su momento de aprender el arte sagrado, la historia y el significado del auténtico arte del Kung fu.

Al hacer aun lado su admiración, recordó que el tiempo esta en su contra. Volvió a correr y comenzó a bajar de la enorme colina, pero al hacerlo no pudo detener sus pies por el gran grado de inclinación, al tratar de detenerse se tropezó así mismo y la manzana salio volando de sus garras, volvió a girar, revolcándose en la tierra, rebotando como una pelota de goma y lanzando gemido al recibir golpes tras golpe del suelo, una y otra vez hasta que se detuvo cayendo boca arriba con la escaleras del Dojo.

-¡Ooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuch!- Es lo único que pudo decir para expresar todo el dolor que ya comenzaba a sentir – ¿Acaso hay algo peor que esto?- El mirar al cielo, se fijo en un pequeño punto negro que comenzaba hacerse más grande a cada segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que es, trato de moverse pero ya era tarde, la manzana que se le había escapado de su mano se estrelló en el, cubriendo su rostro de puré -¡BA! ¡Lo vuelvo a preguntar! ¡¿Acaso hay algo peor que esto?!-Después de terminar de quejarse, se levanta gimiendo por su cuerpo adolorido, pasa sus dedo por lo ojos para limpiarse de su fruta favorita, su mirada se clava instantáneamente al ver una Leona, de muy buena figura atlética, vestida de un chaleco de la misma complejidad como el que tiene Lee salvo que la de ella es de color rojo de mangas largas, una cinta blanca sujeta alrededor de su cadera como un cinturón y pantalones ajustados azul marino. Con el seño fruncido y la mirada fija sobre aquel Guepardo le hizo entender que ahora esta en problemas-Ho ho, creo que tendré que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada-

-¡Lee!- la palabra de la Leona impulsaron levantase y luego hacer una reverencia rápidamente.

-Buenos días Maestra, espero no haber llegado tarde de nuevo-Aquella Leona comenzó a acercarse y Lee, se encogió de hombro, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, listo para recibir una buena tunda de ella, pero al abrir los ojos noto que ella esta frente del el con una sonrisa picara.

-De hecho, llegas justo a tiempo. Un poco mas tarde y te abría echo mantener en cuclillas por una hora-

Lee dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio por las palabras su de fiel y respetable Maestra. Se limpio la cara del puré de manzana y la siguió al Dojo.

En el interior, miro dos figuras muy familiares. Una de ella es una pequeña conejita de pelaje blanco como la nieva, aproximadamente de 12 años, ojos color púrpura, vestido de su uniforme de entrenamiento, su chaleco de color rosa con dibujos de flores de duraznos del mismo color que su pelo y el pantalón negro. El otro es un lobo gris de la misma estatura de Lee, su chaleco de color verde, con una cinta marrón el rededor de su cadera y de pantalón blanco. Miro un momento el Guepardo con una sonrisa de desprecio.

-Vaya, vaya. Tal parece que ya es una costumbre ver al manchita llegando un poco tarde-

Lee escucho las palabras de aquel lobo, aun que el no esta de humor de entablar una conversación en este momento

-Ohh, ¡Ya basta, Shu! No estoy de humor para recibir unos de tus clásicos sermones-

-Lee. No le hagas caso a Shu- dijo la pequeña conejita - Solo esta molesto que por perdió la apuesta- el Guepardo también escucho las palabra de su compañera, aun esta vez lo dejo un poco sorprendido.

-¿!Ehh!? ¡¿Una. . . apuestas?!- preguntó Lee

-Si. Yo he apostado de tu parte, claro. Si llegabas a tiempo, Shu se encargaría de pagar esta vez la comida-

-¡Lia es una tramposa!- Grito Shu, refiriéndose a la conejita -Ella tenía esa apuesta asegurada-

-Ohh vamos Shu, admite tu derrota- dijo Lia

-¡Escúchame enana, ganaste esta vez pero no pienso volver a caer en tus sucios trucos!-

.-Yo preferiría llamarlo. . . Intuición femenina he he he he- Lee aun sigue atónito por las palabras de sus compañero que han utilizado su tardanza que sucede a menudo como una apuestas infantil. Shu no puede que creer que halla caído tan bajo por el ingenio de una pequeña que ahora disfruta de su victoria.

-Bien chicos- La voz de su Maestra Leona ha hecho que sus tres aprendices que queden firmes como soldados – No perdamos mas tiempo, podrán discutir de sus cosos cuando hallamos terminado. Esta vez quiero poner a prueba algunas cuentas cosas de ustedes. ¡¿Están Listos?!-

-¡SI!- Dijeron los tres aprendices, uniendo palma con puño he inclinándose levemente.

3

Para los tres, y únicos aprendices de la Maestra Leona. Empezar el entrenamiento es como siempre cotidiano, además de tener casi todo lo necesario, no habido cambio alguno. Como es más que una costumbre para ellos, siempre han tenido que calentar, comenzando con el maniquí de madera (Wing Chun o Ching Jong), aun que también, podían hacerlo con enormes sacos de arena para golpear. Luego de haber estirado los músculos, lo que sigue es una competencia de quien termina primero quinientas lagartijas y abdominales. Puede que sea muy duro, aun que para ellos no es casi nada. Es tan solo el principio de lo que apenas pueden hacer. La practica del domino de las armas, es algo esencial para ellos, desde la simple y principal espada de madera, hasta la poderosa Alabardas. Lo que seguía de ultimo en la lista, es una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, de uno contra uno, aun también se puede hacer unas exacciones, como luchar dos contras uno he incluso hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Después ha haber realizado la larga lista de los entrenamientos. El trío de aprendices que comenzaba a tomar un descaso, con el cuerpo casi chorreado de sudor y el jadeo como se escucha de forma rítmica. La Maestra se acercó ellos, con una enorme caja de maderada, pintada de oro, las puntas de las esquinas de un color rojo y dibujos de montañas con árboles asiéndole ver con un paisajes de a nivel de las nubes. Todos vieron con gran impresión esa gran caja, ya que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ven algo como eso y sobre todo dentro del Dojo.

-¿Qué es esa caja Maestra?- la pregunta del Lobo Gris no tubo y respuesta directa. La Felina se acercó a ellos y se incorporo a sentarse con ellos en el suelo.

-Esto que tengo aquí, chico. Es el regalo del antiguo fundador del Dojo y del salvador nuestro pueblo- Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Ya que todos, especialmente del tres aprendices saben muy bien de la historia de dicha persona mencionada.

-¡¿Es. . . es uno de los recuerdo del gran Mao?!- Pregunto Lee y la Maestra asintió con la cabeza

-Como todos nosotros sabemos. Hace más doscientos años. El gran Maestro Mao, además de ser un gran luchador, fue un sabio filósofo que viajaba para compartir sus conocimientos de la paz y la armonía con todos los habitantes que encontraba a lo largo de su camino. No obstante, él al igual que todos. Sabía que siempre ha existido una contrariedad de toda su sabiduría. Y esa fue la forma que han utilizado algunas personas el nombre de las artes marciales para aprovecharse de los débiles. Fue en es entonces que el llegó a nuestra aldea, ya que éramos los que estábamos afectado en por ese problema. Y compartió con todos nosotros sus conocimientos, no solo la paz y la sabiduría, sino también el verdadero artes del Kung fu. En ese entonces hemos crecido con el paso del tiempo y logramos también expulsar de nuestro pueblo aquellos basteados que nos han estado consumiendo por mucho tiempo. En agradecimiento al Maestro Mao, hemos bautizado nuestro pueblo en su nombre. Y así, el construyó éste Dojo para mantener sus enseñanzas después de su fallecimiento. Tras su muerte, nos dejo unos de sus recuerdos para así también mantener su esencia como este acequio que tengo aquí-

Todos los aprendices se acercaron aquella caja dorada, que su interior posee uno de los recuerdo del gran Maestro que lo había ayudado en el pasado. Lentamente, la maestra comenzó a abrir la caja. Finalmente, todos pudieron ver en su interior, fijándose en un manto blanco.

-¡¿Ese. . . ese es el manto de la sabiduría?!- Volvió a preguntar Lee con mucho asombro, ya que es la primera ver unos de los recuerdo que les había dejado el gran maestro y la maestra volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Así es Lee. Este es, sin lugar a dudas el mejor y el mas preciado recuerdo que el nos dejó.- miro un momento a sus aprendices con una sonrisa en su rostro, y ellos se fijaron en su expresión – Y, quiero mencionar también. Que uno de ustedes, puede ser merecedores de portar el manto de la sabiduría- Todos quedaron impresionado por escuchar las palabras de su Maestra. En verdad no esperaron que unos de ellos se conviertan en merecedores del mejor recuerdo que de Mao.

-¿Solo unos de nosotros?- pregunto Lia.

-Claro. Pero. . .- Cerro la caja, volviendo a ocultar el Manto -. . . Ustedes tienen que demostrarse así mismo que son merecedores de ello-

El trío de aprendices, miraron una vez más con asombro a la Maestra.

¿Qué quiere decir con "demostrarnos nosotros mismo"?- Pregunto Shu

La Maestra, dejo escapar una risita un tanto infantil. No respondió directamente a la pregunto.

-Esperen aquí, chicos. Ya le demostraré lo que quiero decir- Se levantó y comezón a buscar en el interior de un enorme baúl. Los tres comenzaron preguntarse de que esta tramando su Maestra. En ese momento, ella muestra en frente de ellos aun enorme espejo de cuerpo completa. Ahora, ninguno a menciona nada, ya que no se le ocurrió nada que decir – Bien, chicos. Como algunos de ustedes sabrán: El espejo simboliza la verdad divina y la sabiduría del universo. Así que lo que quiero, es que ustedes estén en frente del espejo y quiero que ustedes se demuestren a así mismo-

Volvieron a mirar a la Leona con confusión en sus ojos.

-¿Pero. . . pero como?- La Maestra solo sonrío a la pregunta de Lee. Los tres pensaron que ella estuviera tan solo jugando con ellos, ya que eso no es muy común verla así, casi siempre ella esta firme como roca, observando he improvisando el progreso de sus únicos aprendices. Aun en este caso, es casi todo lo contrario, como si hubiera esperando este día por mucho tiempo.

-Quiero que ustedes se reflejen, quiero que se conozcan aun más. Y que sean sinceros consigo mismos, para eso tendrás que decir lo que ustedes quieren ser- Finalmente comprendieron lo ella a trata decirles.

Demostrarnos a nosotros mismo. Pensaron lo tres al mismo

-Muy bien, chicos ¿Quién será el primero en pasar?- Pregunto su Maestra, pero ninguno a dicho algo, aun los ojos del Felino y del Lobo se clavaron en su compañera, se dio cuanta de eso dando a entender lo que ellos quieren decir.

-¡Esta bien!- Dijo Lia – Yo seré la primera en pasar- Para ella, es muy frecuenta que sus compañeros se aprovechen de ella, por el simple echo de de ser la mas joven que ha ingresado al Dojo. Se acercó al espejo, mirando su propio reflejo.

-Adelante Lia - insistió una vez mas la Leona – Lo que tienes hacer es ser sincera con tigo mismas. Dinos que es lo quieres ser en la vida-

Mirándose así misma, con extrañes, como si buscara algo diferente en ella. Abrió sus ojos de par a par, sus compañero se dieron cuanta de sus expresión mientras que su Maestra vuelve a sonreír.

-¿Ya sabes lo que quieres ser?-

-¡Si Maestra!- dijo, Mirando a la Maestra y a sus compañeros la observan con mucha emoción – Quiero ser una gran Maestra como uste- Aun que las palabras de su amiga a echo que Lee y Shu se taparan la boca, aguantando aun risa burlona mientras que la Leona lo ve con el seño fruncido.

-Pues muy bien- Dijo una vez más la Maestra, manteniendo al seño fruncido –¿Quien de los dos será el próximo?-

-Yo seré el siguiente- dijo el Lobo el gris que ahora se acerca al espejo con una tonta sonrisa, como si se sintiera superior que sus compañeros. Lee lo conoce a le perfección, de todos modos, aun se note a la primera vista de que son muy amigo, ellos son rivales desde la infancia. Además de que Lee haya tenido que soportar de su presumible su ego por mucho tiempo, siempre se las a ingeniado para salirse con la suya. Miro una vez a su compañero, mientras el se refleja, con la misma mirada que Lia tuvo antes. Pensó que talvez el diría algo para presumir como siempre – ¡Ya lo tengo!-

-¿Y bien Shu?- pregunto la Maestra.

Miro un momento a la maestra y luego su reflejo con orgullo.

-Queiro ser el mejor líder-

-¿Un líder?- pregunto la Maestra con asombro.

-Si, ya sabe. Es el que toma decisiones y . . .-

-Ya esta bien. Se lo que es un líder, no es necesario que me lo expliques – Finalmente, su mirada se clavo en su Guepardo favorito -¿Y bien Lee?- El felino la miro sorprendido -¿Qué estas esperando?-

Se levanto del suelo, y se dirigió al espejo. Ahora estando en frente de su propio reflejo, su expresión no cambio como lo había echo sus compañeros, como si supieran desde un principio de la respuesta. La Leona, al igual que sus compañeros, miran con impresión a Lee. Sus ojos celestes se cerraron y sonríe.

-No me cabe la menor duda- Dijo el Guepardo. Y los tres quedaron sorprendidos por sus palabras.

-¿De que esta hablando, Lee?- Pregunto su Maestra. No respondió directamente a la pregunta, solo la miro, devolviendo la sonrisa pica con otra igual.

-Yo quiero. Y seré. . . El mejor Guerrero de Kung fu de todos los tiempos-

Todos sonrieron con orgullo, incluso su compañero Lobo gris que siempre lo ha visto como un rival. El siempre ha dicho que el, algún día cumpliría sus sueño, puede que sea algo ambicioso, pero de la forma en como lo dice esta seguro, tanto de si mismo para cumplirlo, lo hace ver como si en verdad estuviera destinado para serlo.

Las nubes se tornaron color rojizo amarillento, ya que en la distancia se podría apreciar el ocaso y eso pronto atraería el anochecer. Los aprendices salieron juntos del Dojo y la Maestro solo podría mirarlos mientras se aleja de su vista. Los tres discípulos subieron a la colina, y Lee, voltio su mira hacia ella, devolviéndole una vez más la sonrisa y despidiéndose una vez mas, agitando el brazo. Finalmente se alejo de la vista de ella.

Ese Lee. Pensó la Maestra mientras deja salir un suspiro. Unos de estos días el me va a volver loca.

Tendría que admitir que Lee es unos de sus mejores aprendices, por el simple echo de que siempre a dado su mejor esfuerzo en el entrenamiento, incluso cuando le ordena que tome un descanso el se niega, no solo por que se divierte al hacerlo, sino por eso es parte de su sueño, parte de el que siempre lo ha identificado como único. "Seré el mejor Guerrero del Kung fu" Otra vez sus palabras vuelven a ser escuchado en su cabeza, para algunos sea monótono escucharlo, pero para ella, y sus compañeros, de la forma en como el lo dice, es como si en verdad estuvieran a viendo a un futuro luchado inigualable. Ella aun lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, que un Guepardo de ojos celestes llego al Dojo, con la expresión como si todo fuera nuevo y fascinante para el. Cuando ese pequeño entrenaba y recibía un moretón o se rompía un hueso, no se quejaba, ni mucho menos lloraba. Al contrario. Simplemente sonreía. Fue en ese momento que supo que el tiene un don incomparable, uno que lo aria llegar hasta donde el quisiera.

3

Mientas que el trío de aprendices camina en dirección a su hogar. Shu mira a Lee, sus eterno rival, leyendo aun pergamino, siempre lo ve con un pergamino en la mano cuando no esta entrenando o cuando no esta siendo nada. Se detuvo en frente de su camino y el felino choco en con el, ya que aun seguía leyendo. Lia los miro a los dos en ese momento y supo lo que esta apunto de suceder.

-Ehh. . . ¿Pasa algo Shu?- pregunto Lee al ver a su compañero con los brazo cruzados.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?- El Lobo devolvió la pregunta con otra pregunta.

- Las crónicas del Maestro Rino Volador- Respondió y le ofrece el pergamino - ¿Quieres leerlo?-

-No gracias- rechazo el pergamino – Si tuvieras algo más de tiempo para entrenar que para leer, quizás puedas vencerme- Lee lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-¡Oye! Lo que sucedió ayer no fue justo, no estaba preparado en ese momento. Me agarraste de sorpresa cuando iba de camino al lago para darme un buen baño- Shu volvió a sonreírle con desprecio.

-Solo te estaba poniendo a prueba. Tienes que estar muy atento a lo que sea, incluso cuando pienses darte un buen baño. Además. Mi entrenamiento no depende mucho del baño matutino-

-Con razón tienes ese aliento a perro-

-¿¡Como has dicho!?-

El fenilo y de perro chocaron sus miradas y a la vez comenzaron a gruñir , mientras que la conejita solo los ve con aburrimiento, siempre ha visto como ellos inician una pelea, por muy infantil o tonta que sea la cuestión siempre es así.

-¡Vuélveme a decir que tengo alientote perro y. . .-

-¡¿Y que harás?!- interrumpió Lee - ¿acaso soplaras, y soplas, y de tu mal aliento me mataras?- (no habrán escuchado eso en alguna parte ¿verdad? ¬¬)

De inmediato, lo dos tomaron su posición de combate ya estando listo para una pelea sin sentido.

Oh no, no otra vez. Pensó Lia con aburriendo.

Justo en ese momento que unos de los dos iniciara el primer ataque, un ruido extraño capta la atención de ellos tres. Tardaron en darse cuanta ese sonido son las tripas de Lee suplicando por hambre.

-Je- je je. Lo siento. Pero como sabes, no puedo combatir con el estomago vacío-

Shu trato de aguantar la risa, pero no puedo contenerla y dio una explosión de risa, Lia no tardo en unirse a la carcajada

-Wuaja ja ja. Esta bien, je-je, tu ganas este encuentro Lee- El felino escucho con atención a lo que dijo su compañero

-¡¿Ehh!?. . . ¿este encuentro?- Pregunto sorprendido

-¡Pues claro! ¡¿Crees que pienso pasar por alto esta pelea?!- Lee se acerco a el. Una vez más, sus miradas chocaron.

-Dime cuando. . . y donde- Shu volvió a sonreír como siempre. Esa es la actitud que espera ver de su compañero con manchas.

-En la colina del Dojo, al amanecer. No se te ocurra llegar tarde. ¿De acuerdo?- Lee estrecho su mano con la de el

-Ahí estaré-

Una vez ya acordado el reto, Lee se separo de ellos y corrió en dirección a su casa.

Deslizando la puerta corrediza de su hogar, comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina. No encontró a sus padres, es extraño para el eso, pero en la meza, consiguió una tazón, y una nota, con el nombre de su madre escrito. Lee en cuanto la agarra y termina de leerla nada más diciendo que acaban de salir de paseo, miro al tazón con una enorme sonrisa, ya que esta llena de fideos, eso son sus favoritos.

Agarra el tazón y le lleva a su habitación. En cuanto se acuesta, da el primer sorbo a la sopa y otra sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

Mamá. Definitivamente tú haces los mejores fideos de toda china. Pensó mientras da otro sorbo que termina de dejar el tazón vacío.

Con el estomago lleno, miro un momento a las estrellas. Sus ojos reflejan celestes reflejan como espejo los pequeños puntitos brillantes. Para el es algo hermoso, alguna bese se pregunta en como seria ser una estrella, mirando desde esa distancia. Con ese pensamiento, cerro sus ojos, acomodando un poco más la almohada se preparo para dormir.

4

Mientras sigue roncando, como lo había echo anteriormente. Un pájaro entra por la ventana de su habitación, se paro en su estomago, comenzando a picotearle su chaleco suavemente. Lee, solamente empezó a reír. Agarra suavemente al pequeño pájaro y lo acerca a su rostro.

-Oh Lia, ven y dame un besito- hablando en sueño acerca al pequeño emplumado. En ese preciso momento, abre los ojos de par a par y se sobresalta, cayendo en la cama y volviendo a golpearse en la cabeza, mientras que el pajarito sale por la ventana-¡En el nombre del Gran Buda! ¡¿Qué es lo que estuve apunto de hacer?!-

Se levanta del suelo, mientras se frota los dientes con repugnancia. Sale de su habitación, bajando las escaleras, caminando de puntillas para evitar hacer el menor ruido posible si es que quiere llegar a tiempo para la pelea contra su mejor amigo. . . y su mejor rival. Ya estando a la mitad, pensó que esta vez podría salirse con la suya, aun que su pensamiento se apago, al ver a su padre al final de escalón con un enorme jarrón y Lee ya sabe de lo qua trato eso.

-¿Acaso pensabas escaparte como antes sin cumplir tus deberes Lee?- El Felino menor trago saliva, aunque que no sea la primera vez que lo hallan atrapado para no cumplir sus obligaciones, tendría que pensar en como salir ileso de esto, si es que no quiere llegar tarde para no recibir unos de lo clásicos sermones del Lobo Gris

-P-pero Papá. Es que yo. . . tengo una pelea pendiente con Shu y no quisiera llegar tarde para nuestro encuen. . .-

-Podrás llegar si terminas a tiempo ¿no crees hijo?- Ya no se le ocurre que decir o contradecir para salirse con la suya.

Salio de la casa, cargando el jarrón mientras se queja del peso, y también de lo que diría su compañero por su retraso. Ya estando a las afueras de los límites del poblado, siguiendo caminado entre el bosque y guiándose del sendero que siempre a tomado, finalmente llego aun enorme río y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Deja aun lado el enorme jarrón y se dispone a sentarse para descansar.

Oh no, ¿Por qué siempre a mi me tiene que pasar las peores cosas? ¿Por qué será que tengo tan mala suerte? Pensó mientras tomo aire, aun que el camino no haya sido tan largo, ese jarrón es mucho más grande y pesado que los anteriores que ha cargado.

Con la mirada arriba, se fijo en un gran paisaje, ahí, a lo más altos. Las hojas de los árboles, tapando el blanco y brillante cielo, salvo por algunas pocas que dejan escapar los aces de luces del sol, por un momento el se imagino que esto son las estrellas del día, aun que le pareció gracioso esa idea. Definitivamente esto podría hacerle olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y seguir contemplando lo que ve con gran admiración. Por desgracia para el, no seria posible, si logra terminar con lo que le habían encargado podría seguir con su relajación, de todos modos hoy no le toca entrenar.

Se levanta y agarra con fuerza ese jarrón tan molesto, pero antes de que comenzara llenarlo, su mirada se clava en algo que esta dentro del río, algo de color plateado, acercándose un poco mas, se fijo que es un pequeño pez Koi. Lee se relamió el hocico, ya así tiempo de que no probaba el sabor del a carne de ese pez tan deliciosos. Dejó aun lado el Jarrón, se puso en cuatros patas y comenzó a arrastrarse suavemente como si estuviera asechando a una presa. Tratando de mantener la baba en su boca, se encontró cara a cara con su cena. Justo en ese momento que intenta atraparlo con propias manos, un sonido como el disparo de una rifle agarro desprevenido a Lee.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Otro sonido lo agarro por sorpresa, esta vez, se escucho como una explosión casi ensordecedora, y lo peor de todo. El sonido en dirección a su pueblo

No dudo ni un momento y corrió, en sus cuatros patas a toda velocidad, es la primera vez que escucha algo así en su vida.

Se detuvo, miro a su pueblo desde lejos mientras jades. Pero todo esta normal y tranquilo ¿Será que su cabeza le este jugando una mala jugarreta?. No, eso no es posible, lo escuchó, en verdad a sido una explosión. Pero sus ojos le están demostrando lo contrario. Pasa su mano en su cabeza que deja salir un suspiro de alivio, por un momento ya comenzaba a sentir lo peor y antes de que se sentara a descansar de la corrida, se dio una tremenda explosión, en casa del pueblo y esta vez paso en frente de sus ojos, mirando y escuchando los gritos de los habitantes pidiendo ayuda con gran desesperación. Se convención por completo y volvió a correr a toda marchar.

Acercándose a la puerta principal, Lee miró a alguien que le parece familiar en el suelo, su Maestra.

-¡Maestra, Maestra!- se acercó a ella, esta boca abajo, pensó que esta inconsciente y trató de despertarla agitándola, pero no tubo ninguna reacción en respuesta a ella - ¡Maestra por favor! ¡Despierte! ¡Despierte! ¡Necesitamos de su ayuda! ¡Rápido!- aun no tuvo ni una sola respuesta - ¡Maestra! ¡MAESTRAAAAA…-

Al voltearla, sus ojos Celestes se contrajeron al ver la peor escena que nuca se imaginó ver y que no podría quitársela en su cabeza por mucho, mucho tiempo. Su única Maestra, la que siempre lo ha guiado a lo largo en su entrenamiento. Degollada. . . dejando escapar un río carmesí que chorrea todo su pecho con los ojos abierto de par a par. No pudo contenerlo más. El miedo que ahora empieza ha experimentar por primera vez en su vida, se apodero de él asiéndolo gritar de temor como nunca antes lo había hecho. Comenzó a retroceder, con el cuerpo tembloroso y con horror en su rostro, mientras se convencerse de que esto no esta pasando, que esto es una pesadilla de la que quiere despertar y olvidar para siempre.

Otra explosión, aun que no fue tan fuerte como las anteriores lo despertaron del embelesamiento, miro a su pueblo, aun estando temeroso, mientras que una nube de humo empieza a elevarse por los cielos. Agitó su cabeza para volver en si. Se levantó y una vez mas su mirada se clavó en ella. El siempre ha pensado que su maestra era la mejor luchadora que aya conocido, nunca pudo vencerla en un entrenamiento ni siquiera junto con sus compañeros, eso le ha demostrado que existe mucho mejores que el incluso que ella, pero nunca pensó que ella tubo que morir de esta forma tan. . . horrible, nadi merece morir así. Se acerco al cuerpo de la Leona, pasando su mano en su roto suavemente para cerrarle los ojos. Volvió a mirar a su pueblo y con el seño fruncido, corrió a toda prisa, pensando que podría salvar a la gente de un cruel destino como la de ella, aun que seria probable de que tendría que luchar primera vez contra numeroso enemigos que no tendrán piedad de el.

Una familia de gansos comenzó a correr despavorida de la esta sucediendo, la pareja y su hijo esta cargados unos sacos llenos de sus pertenencia. De repente, en su camino se interponer un Leopardo nubloso, esta vestido de una tunica negra con bordado de una garra roja, armado con un sable. Se acerca a los inofensivos gansos que retroceden con el cuerpo temblorosos .

-P-por favor ¡Por favor! No nos hagan daños, se lo suplico- El ganso implora por la vida de su familia. El Felino asesino se relame el hocico, mirando despiadadamente a la familia mientras deja salir una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Adoro ver mis a presas temblar de esa forma. Así, puedo comenzar saborear su exquisita carne blanca, tiernita, jugosa y blandita – hablando mientras su boca se llena de baba imaginándose el sabor. Miro el pequeño como le tiemblas las piernas, le da diversión ver algo así. Movió su sable, apuntando al crío y volviendo a relamerse – Los pequeños como tú son fáciles de digerir- La ganso hembra cubre a su pequeño.

-¡No le haga daño a mi hijo!- dijo la señora y el padre también se pone como escudo.

-Puede matarnos si lo desea. Pero se lo suplico no le haga daño a nuestro pequeño!- El felino volvió a sonreír hipócritamente.

-No tendrá que preocuparse por eso. Podrán estar juntos de nuevo……dentro de mi estomago-

Alzando el sable, preparándose para matarlo y contemplando como ellos se juntan en un abraso, encogiendo los hombro y llorando junto mientras le tiembla la boca. El pequeño mira como ese asesino agita con toda velocidad la espada. En ese momento es derribado. La familia escucha el impacto del suelo, cuando su mirada se fija que su salvador es un Guepardo que lo tiene sujeto en el suelo, inmovilizándole los brazos mientras intenta ganar tiempo.

-¡Corran! ¡Dense prisa! ¡Ahora!- Lee les grita mirando a la familia el Leopardo lucha por quietárselo de enzima -¡CORRAAAAAA!-

El ultimo grito los hizo volver en sí, aprovecharon ese oportunidad y corriendo a toda prisa.

Un golpe en la cara quita a Lee enzima del Leopardo, pero el no lo golpeo. El Guepardo se levanta, cuando levanta la mira para saber quien fue el lo golpeó, se fija en dos nuevas figuras, una de ella es un Tigre vestido igual que el Leopardo y un Jabalí con armadura ligera y armado de un enorme martillo.

-¿Tienes problemas Yan?- pregunto el Tigre

-Grrrrr ¡Ese enano a interferido con mi cena! ¡Déjenmelo ami! Quiero el primer bocado de él- volvió a Gruñir mirando a Lee que se levanta del suelo y toma su posición de combate

-No te precipites Yan. En cuanto terminemos con el, podrás comértelo entero si quieres-

-¡Si! ¡SIIIIII! ¡Hare un gran festín con el! ¡Vamos!- Con esas palabras, los tres corrieron a por el

Lee corrió a toda velocidad, paso a dos de ellos y pateó al Leopardo con fuerza asiendo que volara hacia atrás y cayera lejos. El jabalí ataca con fuerza con su martillo pero Lee logra esquilarlo por los pelos, vuelve a atacarlo pero es contraatacado siendo golpeado en la cara. El Tigre lo ataca con furia con puños y golpes pero comenzaron a ser bloqueados y esquivados, unos de sus golpes le atina en la cara con tremenda fuerza asiendo que cayera el suelo, en ese momento el Felino asesino saca un puñal, se lanza encima de Lee para matarlo con el objeto ya mencionado pero el logra evitarlo uniendo sus dos palmas. Los dos comenzaron forcejear, el tigre tratando apuñarlo y Lee evitándolo, cuando el asesino esta vez afinca todo cuerpo logrando peso extra, con un moviendo de su cuello, Lee logra esquivarlo logrando así que el puñal se entierre. Lo patea en el estomago con fuerza, quitándoselo de encima y asiendo que cayera. Salta sobre el Tigre, sujetándolo por el cuello y cerrando y levantado el puño se prepara para golpearlo. Pero. Lee sintió un fuerza pinchazo en su hombro izquierdo, al mirarlo, se fija en un pequeño dardo, cuando se lo quita y lo mirarlo con atención se fija en una liquido verde.

Veneno, eso es lo primero que se le llego a la cabeza.

Primero comenzó a sentir frío por donde fue pinchado, siente que su cuerpo pierde fuerza poco a poco y su visión de se nubla. Cerro lo ojos con fuerza, agita una vez mas la cabeza y mira el tigre tratando de mantenlo en el suelo, levanta con dificultad el puño, aun que también le tiembla el cuerpo. Cuando ya esta listo para darle lo que se merece, ataco, pero ya es tarde, cayo enzima de él, mientra que el Tigre no comprende lo que sucedió. En ese momento llega sus compañeros robándose por donde fueron golpeando y mirándolo, sin comprender también lo que ocurrió.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder- El Tigre se quita de forma brusca al felino con manchas y se levanta.

-No lo se- respondo. El jabalí ve con impresión en el suelo aquel dardo que toco a Lee cuando lo levanta ve con impresión ve con impresión el color del veneno

-¡Ja! Tal perece que nos quieren facilitar el trabajo- sus compañeros ven con atención al dardo

-¿Eso es veneno?- pregunta el Leopardo nublado

-No lo es- respondo el Tigre – Eso es un sedante- El jabalí comenzó a sonreír.

-Bien. Amárenlo, será nuestro primer rehén -. Los dos Felinos asintieron con la cabeza

5

Pequeños susurros empezaron ha aumentar de volumen poco a poco, ya que sus orejeras empezaron a dolerle, aun que ya comenzaba ceder esa sensación. Siente como si su cuerpo hubiera sido golpeado por un docena de luchadores, se imaginó como deben sentirse los sacos de arena a lo que esta acostumbrado a golpear, y su pecho, que comenzaba a sentirlo muy doloroso no le permite respirar con facilidad. Es como si una prensa o un enorme oso lo abraza con fuerza se lo impidieran. No siente sus pies ni sus brazos. Empezó a creer ya había perdido la vista, porque no ve absolutamente nada, y aun que si fura poco la cabeza también le empezó a duele como si tuviera una resaca que no podría quitársela muy fácil. "¿Acaso yo habré. . . Muerto?" No se convención de su pensamiento, de que pueda seguir respirando es una prueba que este con vida. El dolor cesó en parte, ya comenzaba distinguir de quienes son esas voces y eso no comenzó a agradármele. Le único que empezó a asentir son sus dedos que ya vuelve a tener control sobre ellos convenciéndose aun mas de que no esta muerto.

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, todo su vista esta nublada y poco puede distinguir a simple vista. Parpadeando con lentitud todo comenzó a volverse mas claro. Lo primero que notó es aquel Leopardo nubloso de espaldo, sentado en el suelo, afilando sus garras con el sable mientras esta entablando una platica con el Tigre. Pensó que podría escapar mientras están distraído, pero en su estado seria imposible; adolorido y con las muñecas atacas. En ese momento aparece el Jabalí cargando una enorme costal y Lee cerró los ojos aparentando que aun esta inconsciente.

-Oye Yan- dijo el jabalí con una sonrisa babosa en su rostro. Los Felinos asesinos lo escudaron al igual que Lee que mantiene sus ojos entrecerrado para poder ver – tengo algo para ti amigo- mostró el costal en frente de su compañero-

-¿Qué tienes adentro?-

-Míralo y veras- Le lanzó el costal que cae en el suelo.

Ambos se acercaron. El Leopardo corta el cordón que mantiene cerrada el costal y su sonrío de forma amplia y espantoso por lo que esta viendo, como si fuera algo presiono para el. En cuanto saca lo que contiene, que es un ganso muerto, de inmediato Lee lo reconoció, ese es el ganso que acaba de salva y verlo de esa forma como esta; con su tunica manchada de sangre, sus pequeñas alas rotas y siendo sujetado como si fuera un simple trapo sin valor. En el preciso momento que el felino intenta clavar su colmillos en el cuerpo del ganso. . .

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!-

Los tres escucharon la voz de suplica de Lee y de inmediato cerró la boca. El Felino asesino dejo aun lado el cuerpo del ganso y lo vuelve a poner en el saco. Empezaron a acercar a el y Lee, estando en el suelo y con las muñecas atacas comenzó a arrastrarse como un gusano para alejarse pero se lo impiden pisándole la cola y el grita de dolor. Cuan terminaron de sujetarlo, le agarran por los pelos de la cabeza obligándole a que se levante mientras trata de no volver gritar. Estando de ahora rodillas, levanta la mirada para luego estar cara a cara con el jabalí quien le sonríe malévolamente.

-Eres alguien muy persistente- le dijo el jabalí a Lee quien esta siendo sujeto por los dos felino.

-¿Qué haremos con el?- pregunto el Tigre

-Llévemelo con los demás rehenes. Puede que necesite compañía para aprovechar los pocos momento de vida que le quedan- Los dos Felinos asintieron y le tapan la cabeza al Guepardo con un costal. En cuanto lo levanta de forma brusca empiezan a caminar con el.

No supo en ese momento que tienen tramado para el, ni mucho menos en donde lo están llevando pero de algo esta completamente convencido, no viviría mucho tiempo.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo y se detuvieron al igual que Lee, para mala suerte de el no supo en donde se encuentra, ya que no distingue nada através de la tela. El Tigre le patea el pie causando que el Guepardo cayera de boca mientras escucha las carcajadas de eso desagraciados. Le agarran de la nuca y lo jalan asiendo que quedara de nuevo de rodillas y cuento le quitan el costal del encima los ojos de Guepardo ve a las personas que no esperaba ver en esta circunstancia.

-¡Mamá, Papá. . . Shu, Lai!- Los que fueron mencionado escucharon su voz. Están de la misma situación que el; golpeado, en rodillas con las muñecas atadas y con un costal cubriendo su rostro.

-¡¿Lee?! ¿Eres tú mi pequeño? ¿Te han hecho daño?- su madre pregunto con temor de lo que le han hecho.

-¡Madre por favor! ¡No te asustes! Todo estará bien te lo prometo-

-¡Lee! ¿Eres tú? ¿Donde estas? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Todo fue tan rápido. . .- su compañero que lo ha estoado esperando para su batalla le pregunta alarmadamente mientras intenta ver através de la tela.

-¡Shu! ¡Amigo cálmate!-

-¡Lee! Tengo miedo, tengo mucho, mucho miedo-

-Lia-

Otro anímeles asesinos aparecieron detrás de ellos igualmente vestidos con la tunica negra y el símbolo de la garra roja; Lobos con la una cara de demencia, Bueyes, cocodrilos y unos que otros felino con el rotos tapado, todos armados hasta en los diento. Se acercaron a ello y lentamente comenzaron a desenfundar sus armas, Lee cerró lo ojos para evitar ver otra horrible escena. . . . . . Pero no sucedió nada. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, se imaginó que sucedió en silencio pero no le hicieron ningún daño. Solo esos bandidos comenzaron a reír por la expresión que acaban de ver de el, en verdad disfrutan ver sufrir a los demás. En cuanto le quitaron el costal encima, sus miradas se clavan en Lee, ver en el estado en que esta, casi todo su cuerpo lleno de moretones y heridas.

-¡LEE!- Su padre grito al ver con temor lo que le han hecho a su único hijo y luego mira con el ceño fruncido a lo que le hicieron eso- ¡Bastardas! ¡Todos ustedes son unos malditos desgraciados!- En ese momento unos de los bueyes le ponen un cuchillo en el cuello para que calle.

-Será mejor que controles tu lengua, si es que quieres seguir viviendo- Advirtió

-¡No son nada mas que simples cobardes que no tiene los pelos en su lugar!- todos clavaron sus miradas en el Lobo Gris - ¡Ya verán! ¡Todos ustedes lamentaran por lo que han hecho cuando nuestras Maestra llegue a salvarnos! ¡Saldrán corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas- En ese momento Lee baja la cabeza al igual que sus orejas y Shu se dio cuenta de su expresión - ¡¿Qué sucede Lee?! ¿Crees que ella no podrá contra todos estos mal nacidos? ¡Ya lo verán todos ustedes! ¡YA LO VERAN! ¡Les va a volar los dientes un golpe y. . .!-

-¡Shu ya cállate!- El Lobo gris miro a su compañero con impresión

-¿Qué estas diciendo Lee? ¿Es que ya perdiste la confianza de ella?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- El Lobo que atónito no solo por la forma que su compañero gritó sino también verlos con los ojos humedecidos de lágrimas- Ella. . . ya. . . ya no podrá ayudarnos. . . ya no la podremos verla. . . y-ya no será nuestra Maestra- Shu abrió los ojos de par a par al igual que Lia y los padres de Lee dando a comprender lo que el esta tratando de decir

-No. . . No estarás. . . queriendo decir que ella. . .-

Su compañero con manchas bajó la mirada, se encogió de hombro mientras trata de evitar sollozar y su Shu comprendió su afirmativa. El, al igual que Lee también a ha pensó lo mismo que el, aun en diferencia el siempre ha tratado de esforzarse para llegar a su nivel, por el simple echo de tratar de sentirse superior que alguien mas fuerte que el. Pero ahora que ella se ha ido, ya no le queda mas motivación para seguir entrenando, aun Lee su eterno rival eso no hacia ninguna diferencia. Lia fue la ha visto el lado amable de ella. Cuando tenía un problema para superar un obstáculo su maestra siempre le ha dado el animo que le hacia falta y que además compartía algunos secretos personales con ella. Para Los tres, ella fue más que una maestra, la han llegado a considerado como una segunda madre. Pero ahora. Ella ya no esta.

La pequeña conejita comenzó a temblar, es la primera vez en su vida que ve algo así, porque nunca se imagino que algo así llegara a pasar, quizás en las historias que cuenta Lee cuando le cuenta las historias de unos de sus pergaminos favoritos. Sus compañeros al igual que los asesino se fijaron en ella. El Leopardo nubloso se acerca a ella con una sonrisa, y cuando ya esta en frente de la pequeña ella se cierra sus ojos con fuerza esperando que planea ese Felino

-¿Quieres huir de aquí?- pregunto el felino y Lia lo miro con temor y lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿Quieres salir de aquí viva? ¿Ya no quieres seguir temiendo?- Ella comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba y abajo rápidamente y el Felino corta las ataduras de sus muñecas y sin previo aviso sale corriendo.

Comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido posible ellos y hacer lo posible para llegar a la salida mientras los gritos sus compañeros, diciéndole que corra más y más rápido disminuye a cada paso que da.

Mientras Lee sigue gritándole al igual que Shu y sus padres, calla un momento para luego fijarse en el jabalí armado de una ballesta y el se dio cuanta de lo que esta apunto de suceder.

-¡NO! ¡No lo hagas!- Shu y los Padre también callando por lo que por las palabras de Lee y su ojos se ojo se clavaron en el jabalí que ahora esta apuntando - ¡Detente porfavor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡DETENTEEEEE. . .! sus grito fue cortada como una tijera corta un hilo cuando la flecha salio disparada, sin perderlo de vista vieron a lo lejos la silueta de Lia, y el contacto de la flecha ha hecho desaparecerla.

Todos ellos quedaron paralizados por lo que sus ojos reflejaron, no pueden aceptar lo que acaba de suceder, pero así fue y eso es algo con lo que hay que aceptar ya que no tiene vuelta atrás.

El Gruñido del Lobo Shu llego a la orejas de todos, gotas saladas salen de sus ojo castaños y que ahora gotean el la tierra. Lee lo miro, como nunca antes ya que es la primera vez que ve a su mejor amigo a la vez su mejor rival llorar de esta forma, no puede ver si es rabia o tristeza, su compañero siempre ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella, incluyendo cuando aun Lee no llegaba a tiempo o cuando ellos dos se van a comer como ayer.

-Todos- todos cada unos de ustedes. . .- abrió los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el ceño fijando con odio todos eso desgrasados - ¡Malditos bastardas! ¡Descarados! . . . ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS HIJO DE . . . ¡Arrg!- una patada del Leopardo atino en su hocico asiéndolo chillar y escupir sangre

-¡SHUUUU!- Gritó Lee - ¡Degenerado! ¡En verdad son unos malditos bastar. . .- el sable del Felino se posa en su cuello obligándole a callar.

-¡Ya esta bien de tantos insulto! Será mejor que terminemos con lo que empezamos- todos asintieron a la sugerencia del felino vestido de negro que luego mira a Lee volviendo a sonreír malévolamente – Tu, enano. Serás el primero que harás que mi espada se alimente de sangre-

-¿! Te crees fuerte asiendo sufrir a los demás!?- El leopardo y Lee se fijaron en lo que acaba de decir el Guepardo mayor – No eres nadas mas que un cobarde sin agallas-

-¡Así es!- Lee también miro con impresión lo que acaba de decir su madre –Si te crees también valiente, ven aquí haber si tienes las agallas de terminar con nosotros –

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué estas diciendo?-

-No te preocupes Lee-Shu se levanta del suelo mientras, volviendo a estar de rodillas mientras escupe sangre coagulada – De seguro que ello no tienen las agallas para serlo. Son simple cobarde que presumen. Muchas nueces y pocas acciones ¿No crees?-

El Leopardo rugió para hacerlos callarlos. Lo hizo pero no logro quitarle le sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Estas bien! ¡Si desean tanto la muerte, no nos costara nada dársela!- el Felino hizo una seña a sus compañero y con eso pusieron sus espadas en el sus cuellos.

-¡NO! ¡Alto por favor! ¡Hare lo que quieras! ¡Sola déjalos! ¡Te lo supli. . –

-Lee- El Guepardo de ojos celestes miro a su padre que le habla, aun con la espada en el cuello aun sigue mantenido su sonrisa como si estuviera orgulloso de el mientras que se pregunta por que – Tu aun tienes un sueño que cumplir ¿no? –

-Mi pequeño Lee – esta vez sus ojos se clavaron directamente a su madre – Aun recuerdo aquel primer día que te tuve en mis brazos. Eras tan pequeño que no me di cuenta lo rápido que has crecido. Tu padre y yo creemos que aun puedes cumplir tu sueño. Se que podrás llegar. Tu Papá y yo sabemos que lo serás muy pronto- las lagrimas de su madre no fueron de termino ni nada de eso, sino de la gran felicidad que siente de su pequeño.

-Se que podrás serlo Lee- Su agregó su compañero Shu que ahora lo mira de la misma forma que miro a sus padres – Nunca te he podido decir esto, amigo mío. Desde el primer momento que has llego a nosotros a decir cual es tu sueño, yo siempre he estado muy envidiado de ti. ¿Y sabes por que? Por que yo nunca he tenido un sueño como tu, por que se nunca llegare a ser tan bueno como su. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor. . . Creo que mi sueño es estar siempre a tu lado como mi compañero. . . Mi hermano. . . Mi Líder.

El Leopardo levanta la mano en señal que se prepara para lo que va a suceder y Lee se dio cuanta en ese momento.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….-

Su grito se cortó cuando la señal se dio y al mismo tiempo del filo pasó en un instante el cuello de sus seres más queridos, que se acaban de despedirse de él y la sangre salia como simple llovizna que alcanzó a salpicarla en su rostro. Todo su alrededor se volvió de un carmesí oscuro mientras que su boca prueba el desagradable sabor oxidante de la sangre de sus seres querido y eso seria un sabor que no podría olvidad como una cicatriz que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

El Leopardo se acercó a el y se fijo en su expresión; verlos con sus ojos contraídos, la boca llena del color carmesí de sus seres querido y sin mover un solo músculo estando inmóvil como un piedra. Agitar su mano enfrente de el no hacer ningún en efecto.

-¿No creen que ha sido demasiado fuerte para el?- El jabalí solo sonrío

-No lo se. Pero. . .- levanta su enorme martillo - . . .Creo que con esto volverá en sí- al moverlo, golpea con tremenda fuerza el pecho el Guepardo que vuela he impacta en una casa – Bien, terminemos con esto ¡saqueemos todo lo que encontremos y matemos a cualquier superviviente que veamos!-

Todos gritaron diciendo que si y dando inicio a la carnicería.

Lee logro escuchar. No su supo que hacer. No supo que pensar en ese momento. Estando en el suelo, manchado de rojo y respirar con dificultad y temor de lo que esta apuesto de suceder. Todo comenzó a nublarse de sombras, los cosas que una vez vio no tardarían en desaparecer aun un abrí y cerrar de ojos. . . Finalmente, su mundo se oscureció.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero hacer todo lo posible por publicar el fragmento faltante **

**Nos Vemos **

**Espero ansioso su Review **

Master Falcon fuera


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola amigos, buenos días, buenas tardes buenas noches ¿Cómo estas todo mis viejos y nuevos lectores?. Primero que nada quiero disculparme totalmente por el increíble de poder publicar el capitulo que todos había estado esperando, pero que se me habían presentado muchas situaciones tanto personales como sociales, eh tenido que pasar por un momento de depresión muy grave. Pero dejando eso a un lado quiero decir que hace tiempo yo eh tratado de terminar este capítulo fuera como fuera, pero es que eh tenido un terrible bloqueo de escritor que no me sacar las ideas que me hacían falta para el fic, pero finalmente lo logré. Antes que nada quisiera mandarle un cordial saludo a todos mis compañeros de de fanfiction, empezando por Carmonator, cuyo fic titulado el pergamino secreto a logrado brindarme de muy buenas ideas para el fic ha medida que ha seguido avanzado, a novasonic (Shadowstar) donde quiera que se encuentre espero que puedas leer mi fic y dejar tu comentario, te lo agradecería mucho en verdad, y a Feliks, que aparte de saludarlo quiero decir adecuadamente que estas palabras… Feliks despues de la charla que habíamos tenido sobre mi fic y de que me dijiste que sea sincero y lo dejara quiero decirte algunas palabras….. QUE YO NUNCA VOY A DEJAR ESTE FIC HASTA TERMINARLO COMO DEBE SER, me lo propongo no importa cuánto me tarde este fic concluirá sin cambio alguno. Aun mantengo mi promesa de hacerlo y de poder continuar con el resto de mis proyectos._

_Por otra parte, como ya sabrán este fic esta nada que basado en la primera película, la segunda llegó más rápido de que me esperaba, así cuando logre terminar este fic, veré si puedo sacar algunas ideas para una nueva historia que sea la continuaciones la secuela._

_Sin más tiempo que perder le invito a leer el capitulo 10, que quiero agregar que no me siento del todo orgulloso con el trabajo que hice, este ha sido el fic mas difícil que pude haber escrito por que ahí está uno de los personajes que mas yo odio… ya saben quien, así como esto está para rato, le aconsejo que traigan algo para comer o beber, acomode su asiento lo mas que puedan, Lean, disfruten y comenten a este capítulo que quiera ti titularlo._

_La Marca del Demonio Parte 1_

_Atentamente Master Falcon _

* * *

La noche; presente en el peor momento, ahogando los pequeños rincones de oscuridad, las nubes difíciles de reconocer en el inmenso he infinito manto negro, llenos de estrellas que son su única iluminación sin olvidar la gran luna, enorme y brillante, la única que puede dar poca iluminación para quienes se perdieran en un camino llenos de sombras.

Pero su presencia no favorecía la situación. Solo lo llena de un inmenso temor para un pequeño pueblo que su única costumbre fue la paz, cooperativitas e igualdad sin importar la raza de cada quien. Todo un pueblo pacífico y de principio a fin, que ahora, tuvo la peor suerte de todas. El gran pueblo de Mao ahora es sometido por la peor de todas las masacre. Habían llegado repentinamente que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de avisar a alguien, buscar una forma de escapar…No. Los arrinconaron por completo, le quitaron todo método de huir. Solo fueron pocos lo que trataron de hacerles frente, pero cayeron como moscas… y solo uno… que en sus ojos, reflejaron el temor que nunca había sentido y que lo experimento por primera vez en su vida, semiinconsciente, tumbado en el suelo boca abajo, con las muñecas atadas de espalda, su chaleco favorito; manchado de sangre coagulada hacían que el color azul oscuro tornara tinte negro, el rojo es casi notable y los dragones oscuro se opacaron desde el cuellos hasta casi llegar a su ombligo, mientras que en su alrededor comenzaba derrumbarse. El fuego comenzó consumir y expandirse ferozmente como si tuviera vida propia.

Lee.

Nunca se imaginó que algo así pudiera suceder, y mucho menos de esta manera, ni siquiera en las historias de aquellos grandes Héroes y Guerreros que siempre ha acostumbrado a leer, y también, desear ser como ellos. Es como si este mundo que siempre le ha parecido maravilloso, mostrara su otra cara y lo haga ver de una manera tan… "Horrible". No le paso por la cabeza pensar que algo así pudiera pasarle, y sobre todo a sus seres querido que acaban de dar su vida a cambio de la suya ¿Y Todo para qué?... Tardó en darse cuenta que no habría podido evitarlo, ni siquiera con el apoyo de sus amigos de casi toda la vida y su Maestra… Se lamenta de no poder salvarlo, no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para lograrlo, de seguro lo habría matado si lo hubiera intentado… Su sueño… Su gran ilusión que ha tenido desde que era cachorro; lo que parecía como su único deseo por cumplir se convertido en algo imposible por alcanzar, porque cada vez que entrenaba y sus puños sangraba o sus huesos se rompían por ese gran Guerrero del Kung Fu, no solamente lo hacía por él, sino por su familia, por sus amigos, su Maestra, por la gente que vivía pacíficamente en su aldea… Significaron la inspiración de serlo. Pero ahora… ahora solo le queda esperar que todo esto termine… y tal vez Reunieres con ellos una vez más en el otro mundo.

La masacre es tan solo el inicio de lo inevitable. A lo lejos se puede escuchar con fuerza los gritos de pavor de los aldeanos, mientras que la aldea está siendo consumida por las ardientes llamas a causa de las antorchas y las explosiones. Las astillas de las casas se elevaron al cielo de la noche como chispas al igual que el humo. Los asesinos no dudaban en dar fin a todo aquel inocente que se atraviese en su camino, sin importar que sea tan solo un pequeño niño que trata de huir o un viejo senil, solo así, logran aumentar aun más la montaña de cadáveres al igual que el rio rojo por cada gota de sangre que es derramada. No hay esperanza para ellos. Lee también los puede escuchar, intenta evitarlo, pero no puede simplemente taparse las orejas ya que sus manos aun están atadas. Deseo que todo esto acabe de una vez, aun que de seguro todo esto suceda de la peor manera ya que no hay nadie que pueda evitarlo, ni siquiera él… O tal vez… Solo tal vez… Exista todavía una esperanza.

Finalmente los gritos callaron en un silencio eterno.

No tuvo idea de lo que acaba de suceder, pero en su mente, solo se limitó a imaginar posibles atrocidades que les han hecho, como las que había visto antes. Al principio, solo empezó a temblarle los huesos del pecho, al igual que su mandíbula haciendo que sus dientes golpeen ligera y rápidamente con los otros como una perforadora, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que se escuchó a sí mismo sollozando ¿Por qué ahora y no cuando había visto a su Maestra degollada? ¿O con el ganso que creyó a ver salvado? ¿O los que se sacrificaron por él? Aunque intenta ahogarlo, menos podría lograr evitar escucharse, y se hacía más notable la lágrima que resbalar en su tabique… Y antes de que pudiera hacer pensar cualquier cosa, comprobó que desde hace un rato ya no sentía calor.

¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Ya se habrán ido? ¿Todo termino así tan rápido? Pensó, aun teniendo la cara pegada en el suelo y con temor de abrir los ojos, si unos de ellos se da cuenta de que aun sigue con vida, terminaría por perder su cabeza, mas su curiosidad, lo impulsan hacerlo.

Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, la exhaló, comienza a abrir los ojos con lentitud y lo que empieza a distinguir (a pesar la poca lucidez) una visión que no se esperó ver y que comenzaba darle un mal presentimiento; Las casa envueltas en fuego, los gritos de los aldeanos atemorizados, la los cadáveres, los asesinos de la garra roja… Todos… se desaparecieron… se esfumaron. Todo lo que es posible alcanzar en su vista es solo una espesa y profundas oscuridad sin fin.

Silencio… absoluto silencio. Ni una sola alma. Ni ningún tipo de sensación, no hay nada que puede oler, escuchar incluso mirar… solo frio. Como si ya estuviera ¿Muerto? ¿Esto es estar muerto? Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir más frio. Y puede que tal vez esa haya pasado; lo mataron sin que él pudiera sentir dolor alguno. Sin que pudiera por lo menos ver la cara de unos de los asesinos le quitaron lo que le es más querido en el mundo.

Volvió a sollozar y esta vez no quiso ahogarlo.

M-mamá… Papa, Shu, Lia… Maestra. Lo siento, l-lo siento mucho… lo intente… lo intente…lo intente- dijo a lagrimas vivas, su cara se humedece de ellas y su nariz comenzó a fluirle moco, su boca empieza desbórdale baba entre balbuceos. Los recuerdos de su infancia florecieron como un único resplandor de luz en las sombras. Cuando él había entrado por primera vez en el Dojo en su séptimo cumpleaños, fue el primero en ingresar ya que sus amigos no habían estado ahí aun. Dio su primero paso. Y se asombró al pensar que había entrado a un lugar sagrado, aun que no fuera la gran cosa. 17 años entrenando con mucho ánimo, y aun más cuando aprendía nuevas cosas o cuando tenía una prueba que le parecía difícil superar. Después de algún tiempo, Llego Shu, su primer compañero de combate que ha estado a su lado por muchos años, según él, fue transferido por qué en donde estaba antes no le pareció la gran cosa (Lee pensó que lo hicieron porque se ataron de tener aun presumido) y después Lia, que desde un principio le pareció simpática, no solo por ser la más joven del grupo. Y a paso de los años ellos han demostrado su mayor esfuerzo en el entrenamiento y su Maestra los nombró como "Los tres hermanos" porque a pesar de sus diferencias, ellos han demostrado su gran empeño en el trabajo en equipo. Y su familia. Cuando él había llegado a su casa, después de su primer entrenamiento su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, le dio un beso y le entrego su obsequio; envuelto en una tela color marrón con un listón, cuando lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio su chaleco, quedo maravillado en ese momento y le agradeció a su madre con un abrazo y un besito (cuando él se lo probó le queda algo grande pero su madre le dijo que pronto crecería y se le ajustaría). Fue el mejor momento de su vida.

Abrió los ojos, húmedo, la esclerotis rojiza, la vita borrosa y a pesar de la espesa oscuridad puedo distinguir unos... ¿Pies?

-Pe-pero que…?-

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos reflejaron una imagen de una sombra que es visible por una extraña aura roja que es emana alrededor de su cuerpo como la sangre que saboreo por accidente. No podía distinguir el color de sus ojos, de hecho, no puede distinguir la forma de su cabeza, ni una oreja que lo delataría como un felino o un perro, parece medir por lo menos un metro ochenta. Pudo sentir algo, mejor dicho, oler algo, difícil de distinguir, como una combinación de un pantano pútrido y a yerba después de ser cortada. Se escucho una especie de sonido que viene de él, un sonido gutural. Comenzó a moverse y a continuación algo que parecen como unas cuchillas se acercan a la cara el del Cheetah… Pero Lee no se movió, quedo petrificado, trato de moverse, o lo pensó, pero su cuerpo parece no responder. Continuó mirando, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parece que se le saldrían de sus cuencas, la garganta se le congeló, la cola se le enrolló en su pie y su cara sintió un helado tacto y en ese momento el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por segundo cuando notó que estaba desapareciendo…. Las oscuridad se lo está consumiendo, devorando vivo.

-Aaah… Aaaaaagh!...Aaaaggggh! AAAAAGGGGHH!….-

GUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRGG

Su mejilla volvió a sentirla calidad, su cola se desenvolvió, sus sentidos volvieron; el olfato capto el primer olor de humo y cenizas, escucho crujidos y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, la oscuridad de su alrededor se desapareció como si hubiera salido huyendo. Abrió los ojos una vez más, y volvió en donde se quedó, tirado en el suelo, y su pueblo en vuelto en llamas. De repente sintió que todo se está sacudiendo, con la oreja pegada al suelo, escuchó fuertes paso como la de una estampida. Algo se está acercando, pensó, levantó la mirada, una espesa capa de humo que sale de una casa que el soplido del viento la inclina haciéndola ver como un muro que bloquea la calle. Unos pequeños puntos brillantes amarillos comenzaron a notarse, a través de esa capa de humo, cuando brillaron con más intensidad, pudo notar que son antorchar, y los que los transportan son nada más y nada memos que los asesinos. Se asusto a verlo, intentó levantarse pero olvidó que aun sigue atado, los miro otra vez, cerró sus ojos, recostó la cara en el suelo fingiendo estar muerto, a pocos momentos escucho los pasos más fuertes sin necesidad de volver a pegar la oreja en el suelo, y cuando abrió los ojos, pudo alcanzar por lo menos unos 10 o 15 de ellos… Pero los notó algo nervioso

- ¡¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- Preguntó unos de ellos, un Lince, se escucho algo grave e inquieto.

- ¡Eso es lo mismo que estaba a punto de preguntar! ¿Tú también lo has escuchado?- Pregunto el Leopardo nublado molesto

-¡Claro que lo escuche! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Esto también es parte del plan o qué?- Volvió a preguntar el Lince.

-¡Claro que esto no es parte del plan! ¡Si fuera así él nos lo abría informado!-

-¡Desde un principio sabia que esto no era una buena idea!- Vociferó el Tigre y todas clavaron su mirada en él -¡No debimos haber aceptado este trabajo! ¡No debimos dar nuestro servicio a ese…!- Se detuvo un momento cuando noto que el Leopardo le sujetó del hombro y el filo de su sable ya hace reposando en su garganta, justo en la yugular, fue tan rápido que no vio el momento que la desenfundó.

-Será mejor que controles tu lengua o tu cuerpo formara parte de estos hediondos cadáveres ¿Comprendes?- El Tigre le echo una mirada a su compañero (tal vez a esta altura lo considere de otra forma) En verdad podría matarlo sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensar que son compañeros inseparables desde hace muchos años, incluso, su código le tiene prohibido esta clases de actitud, pero para él le da igual. – Recuerda que nos pagaron mucho por todo esto, deberías estar agradecido. Podría cortarte la legua o mejor aún, hacer que te unas ha estos cadáveres hediondos. Pero sería una tonta perdida ¿Sabes? Tienes suerte, porque no me importaría hacerlo pero me siento muy satisfecho después de haberme comido la mitad de un niño. Pero si quieres quejarte, puedes hacerlo ahora… pagando tu propia vida… ¿Tienes alguna otra objeción?- Pregunto en un tono suave, como de serpiente, sin despegar el sable del su compañero que ahora, lo tiene casi que se orina los pantalones.

– N-n-no… no tengo nada que decir, abso-absolutamente nada- el Leopardo le quietó el sable y le dio unas palmaditas en su mejilla.

–Así me gusta ¿Vez? Nada de que tengas que preocuparte, es solo un pequeño trabajito. El dijo que sería pan comido, como quitarle un dulce a un niño llorón. No te preocupes, estas con nosotros, estás en muy buenas ma…-

GUUUUUAAAAAAAOOURRRRGGG

- ¡Lo escuche de nuevo!- Volvió de vociferar el Lince, asustado, al igual que todos. Desenfundaron sus armas, se unieron formando un círculo, espalda con espalda. Miraron a todas direcciones esperando quien se atreva a acercarse el que esté haciendo ese rugido.

El crujir de las casa es lo único que se escucha, ya que están tan quietos que no se te atrevieron hacer el menor ruido posible, pero inseguros de lo que está ahí. Observando cautelosamente cualquier movimiento que ellos hagan si saber en dónde está.

– ¿Creen que este lejos de…?– Pregunto un preguntó un Lobo negro, sin dejar de observar pero el Leopardo nubloso le ordeno callar.

– ¡Shh! Mantén la boca cerrada, imprudente. No sabemos de quien o que sea lo que este gritando de esa manera. Pero si se te ocurre una estupidez como esa otra vez, será mejor de que te despidas de tus dientes podrid…–

– ¡Ahí está! ¡Lo veo! ¡Lo veo!– Todos giraron, vieron la cara del Lince. Como si hubiera visto algo horrible, algo que, justo en ese preciso momento, lo de dejó perplejo.

Todo miraron en la misma dirección, en el tejado unas de la casas de los pobre aldeanos que los habitaban. El fuego, intenso, sobresalió en la entrada y ventanas, la espesa capa de humo se escapa en las colinas. Un soplido del viento, inclinó con lentitud la nube negra, se dejo ver que como las llaman comienzan a elevarse en la parte trasera… Y lo vieron. Entre humo y fuego. Encima del techo, una silueta distorsionada, difusa, la evaporación lo hacía ver como un reflejo de agua inquieta haciéndolo aun más indefinida.

¿Acaso él es el que ha hecho todo esos ruidos que nos tienen inquietos? Pensó el Leopardo Nublado sin quietar la mirada en aquella figura que sigue sin hacer nada en el tejado, como si estuviera esperando algo. Y sonrió, si, le es una locura pensar que algo así pudiera existir, como un tonto cuento de niños para no puedan dormir en la noche. Esta vez comenzó a reír y sus compañeros no le prestaron la menor atención por alguna razón. Le es absurdo en creer algo así.

–Es solo un imbécil. Tal vez un aldeano que se nos quieres escapar de las manos y él mismo quedo atrapado en el tejado– Aclaro el Felino, pero tal parece que nadie le presta la menor atención, como si algo les hubiera quietado en sentido del oído. Cuando les hecho una mirada, pudo notar algo que no le es usual ver en ellos. Su rostro. Su expresión, todo perplejo, sus ojos abiertos hasta su máxima expresión, su pulso descontrolado también le es notable pero lo que más les extraño fue verlos sudando casi copiosamente. No era el fuego lo que lo está causando, ya que no es la primera cosa que hacen como la que está presente, es una costumbre para ellos. Pero había algo diferente. Algo que ellos pueden ver pero él no… y proviene de aquel extraño espectro que aun no ha movido un musculo – ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Tienen miedo de eso sujeto? ¡Es solo un imbécil! ¡Mírenlo! Solo se queda ahí parado como… com-completo pe-pe… pedazo de… idio…– Cuando sus ojos se clavaron el aquel sombra indefinida, puedo sentir algo que le es difícil de describir, un presentimiento que le estaba diciendo que tiene que huir, huir por su miserable vida… porque tal vez sea la última noche en que volverá matar. Tragó saliva. Le echo una mirada su compañeros, y se dio cuenta que él ya está siendo lo mismo… frunció el seño –Fu…fu-fu fuego. Fuego ¡Fuego! – Todos volvieron en sí. Desenfundaron sus arcos y ballestas tan rápido como pudieron y apuntaron con el pulso aun descontrolado, lo que dificultó mantener la mira fija en aquella sombra – ¡Fuego! ¡Maldición! ¡Disparen, idiotas! ¡DISPAREN! –

Presionaron del gatillo, las flechas con la punta encendida de fuego salieron volando, la presencia de la noche lo hacía ver como pequeños meteoritos enrojecidos. Al caer a gran velocidad quedaron perforadas en el tejado al igual que un juego de dardos, la mayor parte del techo pronto quedo iluminado, se escucho un fuerte crujir, uno de los dos pilares de madera que sostiene la parte superior, justo en la entrada de la casa se rompió fácilmente, se inclinó bruscamente, lo que terminó por derrumbarla por completo.

Bajaron las armas, algunos quedaron sorprendidos y otros sonrieron incluyendo al Felino asesino, después aplaudió a todos sus compañeros por su obra.

– ¡Bien hecho! Así es como debemos demostrar que nadie se puede meter con nosotros; Los hombres de la Garra Sanguinaria. He he he he he. Ahora, compañeros, vámonos de aquí, nuestro trabajo ya está hecho. –

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, guardaron sus armas y dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, lo que era que le causaba de aquel extraño temor, y que tal vez nunca logren saber el por qué, ya hace encima de pilas escombros y fuego. Dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a marchar para luego olvidar este lugar ya que es muy seguro que lo único que quede sea tan solo polvo sin valor.

Es como ver una enorme hoguera que solo Dios sabes cuándo terminará de extinguirse, el fuego tomo una tamaño incalculable, se deforma, despidiendo su humo contaminante al cielo. Tan solo pilas de madera, muebles y otras cosas que les pertenecían a alguien se convirtieron en alimento para avivarlas. Se escucho un fuerte golpes, seguido de gruñidos como una fiera amenazadora. Y Solo la fina oreja de Felino de nombre Lee logró captarlo, por curiosidad hecho una mirada, a nivel de sus hombro, aun sigue en el suelo, no encuentra forma de levantarse agracias a que sus manos están inmovilizadas y su cuerpo grita de dolor por el impacto que le dieron. Su vista atinó a las enormes llamaradas que se tornó de un intenso color rojo… de solo verlo le hace recordar lo que sucedió… otra vez esa sensación de miedo indescriptible… pero algo lo dejó sorprendido, que para él no tiene explicación. Es muy poderoso, considerando el tamaño de las llamas… pero lo vio a través de ellas, que parece ser inmune. Aquella sombra que causó temor a los asesinos desgraciados y ahora dado por muerto por ellos empezó a caminar encima de los escombros como si no se estuviera dando cuenta del fuego que lo rodea.

Dio un poderoso rugido que hizo que la llamada se dispersara a su al redero como lo haría una enorme ráfaga de viento, casi lo hizo extinguir por completo, pero la mayor parte las convertido en abrazaderas.

La Garra Sanguinaria. Rápidamente se dieron la vuelta, quedaron parados justo a medio metro de pasar la entrada del pueblo. Sus ojos no pueden creer lo que están viendo, simplemente no lo pueden creer. Le dispararon tantas flechas como para matar a un acuadrilla completa, y le cayeron casi una tonelada de pilas envueltas en fuego. Pero estas justo en frente de sus narices, completamente inmóvil, esperando otro astuto movimiento de ellos. Otra vez, el felino volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, notando la expresión de cada uno, y, justo en ese mismo momento, él se pregunto que si alguna vez en su vida ha sentido tanto miedo como ahora… no iba dejarse intimidar por alguien así.

N-nadie…nadie puede… puede escaparse de la Garra Sanguinaria… Ni mucho menos de mí. Nadia ¡Nadie!

Frunció el seño, al gruñir mostró sus dientes filosos, incluso es visible los pedazos de carne seca entre sus encías. Se escuchó el roce de la funda terminando de sacar su sable.

– ¡Terminemos de degollar a este imbécil, a ver si se mueres de una vez! – grito a todo pulmón el Leopardo nublado, todo volvieron a darse la vuelta, pensaron que ya terminó de perder la razón. Empezó a correr, agitando la espada, trataron de detenerlo pero ya era tarde, ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Está claro que perdió el juicio, volvieron a desenfundar sus armas y corrieron. Todo eso no pueden encontrar ninguna explicación, pero algo si está claro, es solo uno, la ventaja esta a su favor… pero no tienen idea a lo que se enfrentan.

Con la mirada entrecejo, chispando fuego, soltó un rugido, ajito una vez más su sable antes de que diera un gran salto. En el aire, descendió en picada velozmente, hacia aquella figura sobreviviente. Los músculos de su brazo de derecho, donde carga el sable, comenzaron a tensarse en el momento que la agito con fuerza, y fue como ver cámara lenta, estando ya a 7 metros de la sombra, sin contar desde la punta de la espada al mango, vio algo en él que por un momento hizo que el Leopardo se sobresaltar, que la dirección del sable de desviara, cuando la sombra abrió los ojos, al principio hubo un fulgor débil, que al desaparecer, termino por revelar unos ojos asesinos, el color rojo como la sangre rodeada de un tinte amarillo….pero lo que le causo gran temor fue cuando eso ojos miraron a lo suyo fijamente.

Y en menos que el reaccionara, la sombra que termino por revelar su mirada sujeto el brazo derecho del Felino y con el otro la garganta, el asesino soltó un quejido que no pudo articula bien porque comenzaba a ser sofocado, fue tan veloz que ni siquiera pudo anticipar el mas minio movimiento. Trato de liberarse desesperadamente, dando pataleos en el aire, ya que está totalmente suspendido del suelo, aun con la mano libre, darle unos unos golpes en el enorme brazo que lo mantiene sujeto son en vano, es como golpear a una pared solida, ni muchos mechos intentar zafarse, es como si estuviera totalmente adherida a su cuello.

-¡Suel….tamé! ¡...Maldi…to!- Trató de gritarle, pero le es muy difícil exhalar las palabras, aquellas garras son enormes y sujetan gran parte del cuello y apenas le permite mover la mandíbula, y no le quedo más opción que gritar entre dientes y aquellos ojos infernales lo miraron con gran fijación, en entrecejo. -¡Ma-ma-malditos seas! ¡Dije que sueltes!-

Y con el ese último bramido, recogió algo de fuerza, y esto hizo que sus pies atinara con tal fuerza en la cara de la silueta que el impacto se escucho como un aplauso, al principio sintió un malsano placer al hacerlo, con una sonrisa que de victoria…. Pero luego se desvaneció cuando volvió aquella mirada, esta vez con el ceño fruncido, y en el momento que mostro unos dientes afilados, amenazantes, seguido un gruñido feroz. El leopardo sintió un escalofrió imperial que le impedía moverse, está completamente perplejo, no solo por aquellos ojos de sangre y no por aquellos diente que podrían desgarrar cualquier pedazo de carne, pero tuvo una idea, aun que incrédula, solo hay una persona en el mundo que le había dando tanto miedo en su vida y que habría deseado huir en el momento que lo sintió al verlo en el tejado… esa persona solo podría tratarse de…

-AAAAAAAAAGH!-

Soltó un alarido cuando las garras penetraron en su antebrazo, la sangre sobre salió dibujando una líneas finas hasta terminar goteando en el suelo, y en el momento que soltó su arma el resto de sus compañeros que iban a su rescate se detuvieron en seco mientras que su aullido se extendía por los alrededores, se amplifico aun mas cuando la silueta comenzó a torcerle la muñeca con una fuerza fuera de lo común, empezaron a escucharse múltiples facturas, hasta que se escuchó el sonido un golpe seco dejando que la mano quedara suelta como un trapo, mas sangre comenzó a fluir. El dolor fue tan intenso que el Felino casi perdió el conocimiento, entre apresurados y agitados jadeos, trato de reunir lo poco que le queda fuerza para abrir los ojos…. Y tratar de confirmar sus dudas.

Cuando las llamas comenzaron a unificarse se hizo una luz naranja intensa que primero iluminó al leopardo, revelando que su ante brazo se produjo una fractura compuesta, aun sujetando el antebrazo, los de la Garra sanguinaria quedaron aterrorizados, con la horrible sensación que el estomago se le forma un remolino produciendo ganas de vomitar y otros que evitaron mirar con solo taparse los ojos como si olvidaron que pueden simplemente parpadear, cuando se dieron cuanto que el antebrazo se dobló brutalmente en 60 grados haciéndolo ver como una L mal dibujada y parte del hueso que se deprendió del Radio tomo forma de una punta de cuchillo. Y luego. Finalmente. Se reveló la identidad de aquel sujeto que hizo tal acto de horror y que hizo que los ojos se abrieran de par a par y que la poca sangre del interior se congelara.

Tai Lung, ni más, ni menos.

Unos de los primeros aprendices que logro dominar los Legendarios Mil Rollos de Kung Fu, que al principio su nombre llenó de orgullo y admiración el corazón del más grande Maestro de toda China y que finalmente las acciones de su ambición por conseguir el poder ilimitado del Rollo de Dragón lo terminaran en convertirlo en el ser más temibles de todos los tiempo. Tras su huida en la poderosa prisión Chorh-Gom se desato una inmensa aleada de terror y desesperación, y para colmo, las únicas esperanzas para detenerlo reposaban en un panda panzón fanático, blandengue, sin escrúpulos, incapaz de aprender tan solo las principales bases del Kung fu y que lo único que sabía hacer bien es cortar vegetales, y preparar sopa de fideos en un restauran. Tanto fue la decepción de los aldeanos de Valle de la Paz que no le quedaron más alternativa que dejar sus hogares para luego olvidarlos, porque más nunca volverían a verlos, ya que se convertirían en ruinas olvidadas. Pero fue un giro inesperado después de que ese Panda ejecutara la técnica milenaria de la llave dactilar Wuxi, creada por el Maestro Wuxi en la tercera Dinastía, dándole fin a Tai Lung… pero está ahí, vivo y coleando, pero su apariencia delataba su estado; el pelo de su cuerpo esta echo tirones y nudos, algunos moretones son muy visibles de ver, unas líneas gruesas de sangre coagulada que sobre salen de su boca, nariz y la cabeza, el pantalón lleno de moho y otras cosas que lo envolvía en la suciedad y rota en el lado del pies en dirección vertical donde muestra su rodilla, algunos arañazos en el pecho y la espalda y sus bigotes, que antes los mantenían firmes y lisos ahora están caídos y descuidados. El miembro de la Garra Sanguinaria lo miro, expresando gran terror y horror en su rostro, trató de decir algo, pero la fuerza de la garra le presionaba tanto que le formaba un terrible nudo en la garganta, impidiendo que pasara gran parte del aire, y el Leopardo de las nieves hizo otro gruñido, ejerció el brazo con más fuerza y esto hizo que el despiadado asesino soltara otro quejido, esta vez ahogado, hasta que finalmente… se escucha la fractura del cuello que le dio final a su miserable vida. Al dejarlo caer, todos lo miraron, sin perder el más mínimo detalle con la boca abierta a toda su extensión, olvidándose por completo que lo que tenía que hacer, le es imposible creer que lo haya acabado tan fácilmente. El Tigre miró con incredulidad el cuerpo de su compañero luego miro a Tai Lung, sus miradas chocaron y después el Leopardos de las nieves se mofó de él y se dio vuelta para luego empezar a caminar. El rugir del felino con rayas desato su cólera. -¡BASTARDOOOOOOO!- Aulló el Tigre y entre sus bolsillos saco dos dagas y con todas sus fuerzas las lanzo. Viajando y girando a gran velocidad, se dirigieron hacia la espalda desnudad de Tai Lung, pero de repente, se dio la vuelta y las detuvo sujetandolas con solo los dos dedos de sus manos. El Tigre lo miro completamente atónito, enmudecido. Con las dagas en sus manos, extendía el brazo izquierdo dándole un fuerte agite le devolvió la daga, que termino por incrustarse en el estomago del Tigre, no se dio cuenta antes, pero cuando miro debajo, miro como empezó a liberarse la hemorragia, en el momento que iba a soltar un alarido su boca expulsó sangre. Ahora con el intenso dolor recorriendo todas sus entrañas, se doblegó, cayendo al suelo, de rodillas. Todos el resto de sus compañeros clavaron sus miradas hacia él, y luego hacia Tai Lung que luego hizo un movimiento lanzando la otra daga al aire y cuando comenzó a descender le dio una patada giratoria que hizo que saliera despedida y terminara su recorrido en la cabeza del Felino con rayas para luego desplomara totalmente al suelo despidiendo un chorro de sangre. Todos pudieron reacciono con un respingo. Retrocedieron, lentamente, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo dejara de estremecerse, tenían la sensación de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojo podrían morir como ellos dos, puede que incluso peor. El Jabalí, que había matado a la joven conejita de ojos purpura no puede evitar temblar como una gelatina, levanto su ballesta, aparentando apuntar, su pulso descontrolado le impide mantener la mira fija, solo se le ocurrió protegerse detrás de ella como un escudo, pero por accidente empujó el gatillo y la flecha salió expulsada en dirección al pecho del robusto felino, pero una rápido movimiento de sus zarpa la rompió por completo y ahora los ojos rojos miraron con gran fijación, directo al Jabalí, queriendo decir es que es siguiente en la lista. Esta vez no hubo un gruñido, sino un poderoso rugido que logró sobresaltar a la Garra Sanguinaria, en especial al jabalí, su mandíbula comenzó temblar descontroladamente, golpeando los dientes al ritmo de un taladro, levantó su ballesta, aun tembloroso, primero lo poso en su pacho y luego la extendió en dirección a Tai Lung, en forma de amenaza, pero le es inútil, aun le es imposible poder mantenerse firme, su puntería no le serviría en ese estado. Se puso en cuatro, y corrió a toda velocidad al Jabalí. Intentó correr, peros sus piernas no les respondían, pudo reaccionar para levantar su arma y tratar dispararle, pero las flechas salieron en otras direcciones, cada vez que comenzaba acercar le temblaron aun mas las manos, tanto que casi podría dejar caer la el arma, extendió aun mas su brazos eh inconscientemente cerró los ojos y tiró del gatillo. …... No paso nada desde ese entonces, ya le abría dado en la cabeza o murió sin que él mismo haya sentido dolor alguno, cuando abrió el ojo a media no lo vio, pero la flecha que disparó ya hacia clavada en el suelo. Pero antes de que se formulara la pregunta que se hubiera desvanecido aparecieron dos garras a su espalda, una le sujetó su frente y la otra su mandíbula, fue tan solo en una decima de segundo que se dio cuenta de ello antes de que los hueso del cuellos se rompieran cuando las garras jalaron en direcciones opuestas y terminó por caer dándole una muerte limpia. La atmosfera se llenó de un silencio absoluto, envolviéndolo todo de forma tan sobrecogedora. El ojo izquierdo del lince comenzaba a titilar incontrolablemente, su mirada viajó, mirando los cuerpos de sus compañeros en el orden que cayeron, miró, de forma tan desagradable sus ojos abiertos y muertos, el brazo roto del leopardo nublado, el cuchillo en la cabeza del Tigre y el rostro del jabalí, con profundas líneas horizontales que dejan escapar hemorragia de sangren, incluso es visible una parte del cráneo. Cuando cambian la dirección de sus ojos, cuando la mirada choco con la del Leopardo de las nieve dio una paso para atrás. Su cuerpo empezó a sudar copiosamente, un lento y tembloroso movimiento de su mano se acercó al mango de su espada para desenfundarla y prepararla al combate…. Pero no lo hizo, la mano se le entumeció, aquellos ojos amarrillos de tinte rojo lo miraron muy desafiantes pero a la vez muy amenazantes… cuando sus dedos rodearon el mango y en ese momento escuchó el gruñido del felino, en señal de advertencia, cuando trago saliva sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta, las piernas le temblaron y al desenfundar unos centímetros su arma las garras de Tai lung aparecieron al igual que una navaja automática, el lince volvió a congelarse. Y esta vez, Tai lung comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él. Intento desenfundarla, pero una parte le desistía en hacerlo, su ojo reflejo como un espejo la imagen del Leopardo, con el fuero a su al redor le daban una imagen aun más temible. Miro una vez los cuerpos y comprendió que si lo atacaría su destino se uniría con ellos. Dejo se arma, pero él aun sigue acercándose, sin importarle quién ataca y quien no, está decidido a acabarlos así sin más. Ya con el corazón acelerando a diez mil revoluciones no le quedo más alternativa que…. -¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!- Ordenó finalmente el lince, gritando a todo pulmón. Sin vacilar, todos obedecieron, se dieron la vuelta y avisaron a talones en dirección a la salida más cercana. Por fin salieron que de aquel lugar donde dejaron una huella que no se borraría jamás… dentro del corazón de… Lee no perdió ni un solo detalle que desde que empezó la batalla, lo había visto todo desde el suelo en primera fila y tanto fue su impresión que quedo enmudecido, petrificado, igual cuando fue bañado en sangre. El reaccionar recordó que aun seguía atado. Tenía que huir lo más pronto posible antes de él lo viera. Lenta y cuidadosamente logro sostenerse de su costado para luego intentar arrastrase para alejarse lo más silencioso posible, le es un duro trabajo evitar sus gemidos porque a la medida que fuerza su cuerpo libera una gran ola de dolor por las heridas y moretones que le hicieron los del la Garra sanguinaria cuando estaba dormido por el sedante. Pero sus esfuerzos valieron cuando se había alejando lo suficiente para que no lo viera, y antes de que pudiera dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio no se dio que cuenta de que sus manos se acercaron lo suficiente a unas brazas y bastó con que los dedo la tocaran para luego liberando un fuerte alarido que llamaron toda la atención de Tai Lung. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Leopardo lo había visto, el Guepardo sintió como su corazón dio un brinco hasta su garganta, quedaron quietos un momento hasta que Tai lung dio el primer moviente con sus pies, caminó firmemente hacia el felino cubierto de barro y sangre, Lee intentó sacar fuerzas de donde le eran posible para poder moverse, arrastrándose al igual que una oruga, era tan grande su esfuerzo que empezaron a agotar por la deshidratación y por soportar los punzantes dolores. Pero se detuvo en seco. Lo único que le evitó huir por su vida fue ver en frente los pies de Tai lung. Levantó la mirada temblorosamente, y se sobresaltó cuando vio su rostro lleno de rabia, se fijó en su mano, cuando él la elevó al nivel de su rostro las filosas y letales garras volvieron a salir disparas, empapadas de sangre y a continuación se dirigieron en dirección fija hacia el Cheetah… y esta vez Lee cerro suavemente los ojos… para no volver abrirlos en esta vida. _CLOKSS_-¿Uh?- Un leve sonido lo hizo volver en sí y le impulso a abrir los ojos. Al mirar al frente tardó por comprender que Tai Lung yo no estaba, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue no sentir ningún maltrato en sus muñecas al moverlas. Ya no estaba atado. Se levantó del suelo con sus manos ya libres y se frotó en ella en donde había sentido el dolor, sintió en esa parte su pelaje grueso y aplastado. El mirar al suelo ve la cuerda que lo mantenía sujeto, cortada. No entendió como eso fue posible, el no tiene garras retractiles para cortar, aun si las tuviera no la hubiera alcanzado en el estado de antes pero se le produjo una idea inquietante. –¿No-no será que..?. Se voltio bruscamente y lo vio. Vio como Tai Lung avanza firme y tranquilo a la salida su poblado envuelto en llamas y a medida que continua se aleja de su vista, su imagen se torno nuevamente como una sombre hasta que finalmente desapareció a lo largo del horizonte. Quedo así en unos cuantos segundos, anonadado, quizás por la sorpresa de que no lo haya matado aun después de haber desatado una masacre o de saber quién es en realidad o que lo haya ayudado, fuera como fuese, ya había sucedido. Pero al girar a la otra dirección la impresión en su rostro se torno en una imagen de horror al contempló con aflicción el único lugar donde la palabra hogar que lo llenaba de gran paz y seguridad ahora lo llenaba de angustia y desolación. Todo cuanto quedaba a su al redero no tardaría por desaparecer, las imagen de los edificio que el recordaba llegaban y se iban al igual que in flash de luz. Al girar los ojos vio en el suelo unas familiares imagen. Se levantó, dejo escapar un gemido, se acercó suavemente, pasando por los cadáveres de los tres asesinos sin tomarle la menor importancia. Se detuvo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sus ojos ancharse el volver verlos en una horrible imagen que jamás olvidaría: su mejor amigo, su madre y su padre ya sean en el suelo, inmóviles, con una grutesca línea en el cuello que terminó de vaciar un fluido de sangre que terminó en tornarla oscura y seca. Con sus piernas temblorosas, se acercó un poco más a ellos caer de rodillas, una vez más sus ojos se humedecieron, dejando escapar agudos solloces, acercó su mano para sentir la mejilla de helada de su Madre, la otra en el rostro de su compañero Lobo y cuando llego a la cumbre de su resistencia estalló en poderosos llantos hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su Padre.

2

El primer discípulo de Shifu siguió con su caminando sin ningún punto de destino al que llegar, pasando por el sendero donde antes iban y venían los habitante el pueblo y donde los mercaderes llegaban en caravanas a vender sus mercancías.

La luna lleno a su punto máximo, pronto descendería en el horizonte para que el sol cumpla su papal, pero la noche comenzaba a hacerse más intensa cuando las nubes negras empezaron ocultarla. El fuerte viento arrastras las hojas caídas, se escuchó el susurro en la copa de los árboles y acompañado con graznidos de cuervos. Casi todo su alrededor se envolvió en tinieblas, cualquiera que pasaría por ahí con ese tiempo temería por su vida, pero le da poca importancia a eso, aun que a simple vista se podría decir que en su estado herido y débil lo deja completamente vulnerable, pero había demostrado lo contraria al enfrentarse a la banda de matones más temible y aun le quedaban fuerzas de sobras. Pero lo que está buscando no es pelea, solo un lugar donde descansar… donde le permita despejar una tormenta de confusión en su cabeza.

Se detuvo un momento, se voltio, mirando sobre su hombro aquel lugar en llamas, sin explicación, había terminado por toparse con la Garra Sanguinaria, … pero antes de eso había visto otra cosa, o alguien. No estaba del todo seguro, solo que recordaba que seguía corriendo en sus cuatro patas, como si algo lo estuviera persiguiendo, no sabía de qué, pero quería estar lejos de las voces… voces que resonaron en su cabeza que penetraban como un taladro. Solo tratar de recordar hacia que la tormenta se hiciera aun más densa.

Sintió un diminuto pero húmedo y helado tacto en su cabeza que llego a su herida, volvió a la realidad con un quejido, miró arriba como se producían las centellas, matizando todos los arboles de plata seguido de un poderoso estruendo, señal de que aguacero caerá en cualquier momento y no se permitiría el lujo de quedarse expuesto para cuando llegue. Se dispuso a continuar. Fueron unos cuantos metros cuando su andar se interrumpiera cuando al curvear la mirada se fijo en un gran sauce con enormes hojas y las ramas caídas, fue poco lo que encontró pero por lo menos seria un lugar que le serviría de cobijo.

El estallido de un relámpago soltó la potente lluvia, llegando como una manto al extendiese, el viento sopló con gran fuerza y los estruendos se intensificaron aun más. Y Tai lung se quedo debajo del aquel árbol viejo y olvida, sentado en la posición de flor de loto.

-¿Cómo… cómo es que llegue aquí? –

Aquella pregunta revolotea en su cabeza como una molesta mosca y lo hacía frustrar, pero al intentar recordad lo frustraban aun mas, de cualquier forma se sentía muy exhausto, no por la batalla por los matones. Sino porque haber corrido ¿Cuánto kilómetros había recorrido desde el valle de la Paz? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? De cualquier forma también le daba igual. Se recostó su espalda al árbol pero antes de que se dispusiera a cerrar los ojos las nubes despejaron la luna y al mismo tiempo despejaron la oscuridad a sus alrededores, aun que la lluvia continua con su trabajo pudo avistar en el cielo humo blanco, humo que solo podía provenir de aquel pueblo que se envolvió en llamas, un pueblo donde nadie pudo evitar aquella terrible masacre… o a lo mejor sí, además de a verse cruzado con la Garra no se hubiera imagina que alguien aun continuara con vida, al cruzar su mirada con aquellos ojos azueles y húmedos no supo porque, en ese momento de alguna forma había sentido algo de calma , de solo pensar en eso se le revolvía el estomago ¿Pero fue la compasión lo que lo había liberado de aquellas cuerdas que los tenia atado? ¿O simplemente una acto de capricho? fuera como fuera lo hizo y ya.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos, recostó su cuerpo en el sauce seguido de un bostezo para poder descansar y al cerrar sus ojos comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo cae en el umbral del sueño, dándole la sensación de dormir en una confortable cama que le hizo olvidar de la lluvia.

–_¡Oye! ¡Brabucón! ¿Ya oíste? Oogway por fin le dará a alguien el Rollo Del Dragón y ese no vas a hacer tú_–

De repente abrió de par a par y se levantó y puso su pose de combate, listo para lo que sea. Pero no había nadie, solo la lluvia y el acezante viento son lo único que es presente. El corazón la papita a gran velocidad, esa voz lo había hecho sobresaltar de su incipiente sueño… porque solo había una voz así, tan arrogante y odiosa para Tai lung, ya que en tiempos anteriores había tenido que soportarla… por 20 largos años en prisión.

–_Espero que disfrute tu estadía aquí. Porque no volverás a ver otro amanecer estando en mi prisión_–

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que él había escuchado al verle la cara a el comandante Vachir con la punta de su cuerno cubierta de oro, en ese momento el abría dado lo que fuera por arrancarle la lengua con su propias garras, pero estaba inmóvil ya que la sabia tortuga le había aplicado un segundo técnica de parálisis cuando se encargó de llevarlo personalmente a Chorch-Gom. Pero si el… el…

–Pero si yo había escapado. Si, si, logré escapar de ahí- Afirmó, mientras tapa sus orejas para evitar escuchar pero llegaron otras voces, profundas y resonando haciendo eco en su cabeza, la de Vachir y el susurrar de los soldados acerca de él, le hacían avivar aquellos recuerdo de cuanto había odiado estar ahí encerrado por años. Todo por culpa de alguien que ha admirado desde muy joven –Shi-Shifu, ¡Shifu! ¡Todo esto fue por culpa tuya y de nadie más! me negaste todo lo que es mío por derecho, me negaste mi razón de ser ¡Y hasta mi destino! – Quitó sus manos de sus orejas, ya no le importaba las voces, aun seguía escuchándola, pero ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Ese odio, esa rabia que ha dejado crecer todo el tiempo en que él ha permanecido encerrado, lejos de todo lo que él conocía, de su destino, del…. –El Rollo del Dragón… Mi rollo, se suponía que iba a ser mío y de nadie más–

El Legendario y Genuino Rollo del Dragón, cuya leyenda cuanta que solo él elegido puede mirar su interior para convertirlo en el ilimitado Guerrero Dragón. Shifu le había revelado su existencia cuando convenció a Tai Lung que de que su destino era la grandeza, cuando creyó en él y lo encaminó al arte del Kung Fu. Con el transcurso del tiempo, el gran Maestro se en maravilló con su alumno, aprendía a buen ritmo el arte de cada uno de los diez mil pergaminos del Kung fu, en poco tiempo hacia aprendido hace un Split a la perfección, y después en ese momento se convención de que él sería el elegido que todos han estado esperando por mil años. Y fue un día que lo llevó al salón de los Héroes en la edad de su plena adolescencia y ahí fue el primer momento que contempló el Rollo entre los dientes del Dios Dragón forjado en oro puro. El panda rojo le compartió sus conocimiento de dicho Rollo sobre su leyenda, sobre el misterioso poder que guarda en su interior y que pronto lo obtendría cuando su entrenamiento culminara, pero las supuestas leyendas de que podría escuchar el aleteo de la mariposas, ver la luz en la cueva más oscura o sentir como el universo fluiría a su alrededor no significaban nada para él, con todo ese poder seria invencible, no habría rival al que se le oponga en frente, movería hasta la montaña más alta con solo usar su mano, y todo eso bastaría para que Shifu, su Maestro, su Padre se sintiera totalmente orgulloso. Desde ese entonces su único objetivo siempre ha sido el Rollo del Dragón. Duplicaba…No, triplicaba su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento, al exigirse demasiado había sobrepasado los límites sobre cualquier luchador del Kung fu, incluso sobrepasar el nivel de una maestro como Shifu o El Maestro Rino Volador, cuando finalmente culminó con su entrenamiento el día que tanto había esperado llego y con gran orgullo y confianza espero el titulo que el merecía. Pero fue en ese mismo día que todo se derrumbó cuando Oogway se lo negó a Shifu… Eso no podía ser posible, había dedicado su vida el Kung fu, dio hasta su propio cuerpo y alma para llegar hasta donde ha estado. Shifu tenía que haber entendido eso más que nadie, todo el tiempo ha estado supervisando su entrenamiento, le había confiado su palabra de que él se convertiría en el Legendario Guerrero Dragón. En ese momento tenía que hacer algo, decir por lo menos que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su maestro, que no había nadie más capaz para serlo. Pero lo único que hizo fue…

–¡Nada! ¡No hiciste nada! Tu… TÚ me hiciste creer, TÚ llenaste de falsos sueños en mi cabeza, TÚ Me hiciste llegar a esto… ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!... y… y… y se lo diste a ese… a ese imbécil, a ese maldito…–

A ese maldito Panda, a ese maldito usurpador, a ese farsante que se hace llamar Guerrero Dragón. En efecto, fue el simple Panda panzón repartidor de fideos que poseía entre sus garras su Rollo, al principio le pareció cosa de risa que ese panda de nombre "Po" seria aquel adversario que se suponía que su batalla seria Legendario al enfrentarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no se esperaba de que "Po" supieran pegarle en donde más le dolía y también de como a apañársela para mantener las distancia entre él y el Rollo. Pero no fue suficiente, cuando logro tener el Rollo y dejar al Panda con la cara pegada en el suelo había sentido gran satisfacción al tenerla en su mano y sentir sus surcos dibujados pintado en oro y carmesí. Sin poder contener la emoción logro finalmente destapar el tubo, sacar el Rollo y ver que después de veintes largo años en prisión y su duro entrenamiento se reflejaron en el Rollo…. Nada, absolutamente nada, ni una letra escrita, ni un de símbolo o dibujo grabado… solo un rollo en blanco el cual reflejaba su rostro.

¿Eso es todo por lo tanto que él había sacrificado? ¿Por nada? ¿Veinte largos años que ha estado esperando que le llegara la oportunidad de huir y para ajustar las cuentas pendientes con Shifu después de librarse de los Guardias Rinocerontes? ¿Por nada? ¿Después de vérsela con los 5 furioso en puente tras recibir su ataque en equipo y al ser rematado con el choque de una montaña? ¿Por nada?

No. Eso no era posible, tendría que haber alguna explicación para todo eso. Todo lo que le habían escuchado de su Maestro no podría ser mentira. Si tenía que haber tenido algo escrito ya no estaba…Exacto. Ya no había nada escrito porque los conocimientos ya debieron ser transferidos a alguien más… Alguien que le quito su titulo… y su rollo.

–¡Fuel el panda! ¡EL PANDA! ¡Él lo hizo! Él vio el interior del Rollo. Por eso no lo eh podido vencer, por eso que el luchaba como Demonio, por eso es que pudo usar la Llave dactilar Wushi contra mí, porque todos esos conocimientos se transfirieron a él ¿Qué otra explicación puede ser? ¿Qué le hayan enseñado todo en pocos días? ¡Eso es absurdo! – Sus dedos crujieron con fuerzas al cerrarlos, al gruñir su aliento se hizo visible coma la niebla por el intenso frio a causa de la lluvia, arrugo al ceño totalmente. Aquel día cuando miró al panda directo a los ojos llenos de furias e incredulidad después de descubrir el rollo en blanco. Lo recuerda perfectamente, aquella tonta sonrisa pero lo pero fueron aquellas palabras tan insultantes

– _No hay un ingrediente secreto. Solo eres tú_–

Eso si era absurdo, totalmente contradictoria a todo lo que Tai Lung había prendido desde que cachorro, eso no era el Kung fu que le enseñaron, no era la clase de disciplina que se necesita para aprender el Kung Fu, No era eso lo que Shifu le había dicho. El Kung Fu se requiere años de entrenamiento y dedicación, cosa que ese panda no aparentaba ¿Y después pretendía cambiar todo por esa tontas palabras? El había perdido los secretos del rollo, por eso pudo perder contra alguien como él y era una suerte de que el Leopardo Blanco haya podido salir con vida si la Llave no hubiera tenido un pequeño retraso de tiempo porque fue en ese último segundo que sacó su dedo de sus garras, pero la explosión era la más inminente, se habría convertido en polvo si no lo hubiera hecho o quizás menos que eso. Fue un error. Un Error que no volvería a cometer cuando vuelva a verlo.

De repente soltó un rugido, más poderoso como el anterior que utilizó para alejar las llamas, cargado un intenso cólera que terminó por confundirse con los estallidos de los relámpagos mientras que parecían caer sin cesar en ningún momento… La tierra se estremeció, como si ella también sintiera miedo.

3

EL cielo quedó totalmente cubierto de nubes grises, sin ninguna amenaza de volver a soltar una lluvia como la de la anterior noche. La madrugada se lleno de silencio, la hierba despedía una hermoso brillo como las estrellas a causa del agua que quedó sujetas en ella, los pájaros comenzaban a salir de su refugio con su canto, la suave briza abanicaron la coba de los arboles que hizo que dejara caer unas cuantas gotas, algunas de ella cayeron sobre el felino que estaba terminando de descansar al ser interrumpido. Al abrir los ojos sentían como si lo tuviera secos eh irritados, no fue el tiempo que habría deseado para poder recuperar todas sus fuerzas, pero en cierta forma ya no se sentía cansado, y su heridas aun no habría desaparecidos aun, tardaría más de una semana incluso un mes por lo menos para restaurarse, tardaría algún tiempo para ello. Pero tiempo es lo menos que tiene. No podría dejar que las cosas se queden así nada más, ahora solo tiene un objetivo que cumplir: Ir al Palacio de Jade, donde era su único hogar y pagarle con misma moneda al panda, arrebatando lo que él considera suyo por derecho y borrarlo del mapa. Pero sería una tarea difícil, al dejar vivo a los 5 furioso con el fin llenarlo de miedo no fue la mejor opción, debieron recuperarse del ataque a los punto de los nervios y de sus heridas, puede que cabe la posibilidad que se hayan vuelto más fuerte después de su último encuentro y pelear en su estado no serviría del nada, ni menos con la fuerza de el falso Guerrero Dragón. Aun que las cosas se vieran feas y parecieran no poder mejorar él tiene un punto a su favor: Todos creen que él está muerto. Con eso nadie se tomaría la molesta de un buscar su cadáver, los guardias ya no lo perseguirían para que terminara por pudrirse por completo. Alentador, más no muy efectivo. Si planea cometer aquel acto, tendría que estar mejor preparado, entrenar es la única alternativa. Pero…

¿Qué más podría entrenar?

Fue el primero en aprender los mil rollos del Kung Fu, pero con eso no fue suficiente contra ese barrigón. Si él no podría hacerlo solo, buscar algunos esbirros tan ambiciosos como él es el camino más conveniente y China abundan de ellos, gente que haría lo que fuera por riquezas, por poder, por cualquier cosa que se le antoje poseer. La Isla de los Cocodrilos bandidos, tabernas llenas de Lobos rabiosos, las montañas repletas de poderoso Gorilas, incluso las temibles Hermanas Wu. Fuera a donde fuera, cualquiera de ellos seguiría a alguien como él. Las oportunidades parecen ser in finitas para él.

Sin más tiempo que perder reanudó su viaje volviendo a caminar en dirección contraria al sendero que tomó. Estaba muy apartado de la zonas que él conocía, sabe de una lugar donde el podría empezar a buscar y contratar a los que serian mas capase de enfrentarse a los furiosos y el panda. Pero luego su camino fue un interrumpido al pasar por un lugar que el esperó nunca volver a pasar. Se detuvo en medio metro de la entrada del pueblo de Mao, donde había tenido su encuentro con la Garra Sanguinaria, y no pudo dejar de apreciar en lo que había concluido su trabajo. Las casas desaparecieron dejando solo rastro de carbón que dibujó una horrible mancha negra y despidiendo un débil humo blanco, la tierra a su alrededor parece haberse transformado en carbón y minadas por charcos, algunas vigas seguían estáticas cubierta de hollín. El viento sopló, disipó el humo, y su rostro se torno en un gesto de repulsión al ver aquella montaña de ganso, gazapos, cerdos y algunos otros que no logró distinguir… sus cuerpos fueron calcinados, su rostros, deformados, quemados, mostraron un gesto de lo más horrible, algunos aun conservaban sus intactos dientes y ojos, otros que aparentaba manifestar un grito mudo, las extremidades se distorsionaron exageradamente. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto no podría siquiera evitar vomitar con la mano a tiempo. Aun que le da cierto asco, Tai Lung no parecía si quiera ser afectado de tal forma que e quisiera evitar un vomito. Porque el también había hecho algo similar en algún tiempo atrás, cuando no pudo contener su cólera al ser rechazado, no tuvo más remedio que desquitarse con las inocentes aldeanos del Valle de la Paz, destrozando cualquier cosas que se le encontrara en frente y mutilando a cualquiera de la misma forma. Fue en ese momento que había tardo por comprender que si él no tendría el rollo, no sería de nadie más y fue directamente al palacio para tomarlo por la fuerza, y si Shifu lo intentaba detener, también lo quietaría del camino.

Al dar un paso a delante, sintió la tierra extraña, su pies se había hundido unos poco centimitos, se percató que había pisado un charco que dibujaba una franja, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención fueron unas huellas, huellas de un felino pequeño de seguro, pero además de eso, notó que las huellas indicaban que iban y venían desde donde está él hacia otro dirección, y también que se salieron del transcurso hiendo a la dirección a la salida del pueblo y volvía a retomar el curso, Son algo recientes. Tai lung no hubiera preferido no desperdiciar más tiempo, tiempo es lo único valioso que le queda para poder reclutar a sus futuros seguidores y después planear un ataque directo al Palacio de Jade… Pero sus leves sospechas de aquel individuo comenzaban a incomodarlo, planteándose preguntas que le hacían impulsar a…

¿Podría ser…?

Con la interrogante en su cabeza, dio el primer paso, sus pies piso aquella huella dejando la suya.

4

El rastro y las huellas comenzaban a hacerse más profunda y visible a cada pasó que daba, se está acercando, sin duda. Las nubes comenzaron despejarse, dejando ver el manto azul pero aun no le permitieron al sol soltar sus fuertes y cálidos rayos. El camino fue muy largo y esto hizo que Tai Lung empezara a perder los estribos y esto lo hacía convencer de que debía terminar esta búsqueda inútil, tiene cosas más importante del la que preocuparse, algo tan importante como recuperar el título y el rollo que desde un principio debieron ser suyo por derecho no tenía por qué ser hacerlo esperar. Pero lo que le había intrigado fue el hecho de que aquella persona se haya tomado la molestia de hacer largos recorridos en ida y en vuelta arrastrando algo.

¿Qué le es tan importante que tenía que alejar del pueblo?

Antes de que comenzara a sacar conclusiones sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando su pies sintió el suave rose de la hierba. Miró al suelo tontamente, como si hubiera olvidado lo que se sentía al pisarla y a levantarla sus ojos quedaron perplejos al mirar aquel enorme árbol ubicado en la cima de una colina. Un árbol demasiado grande igual que su copa abundante de hojas totalmente verdes como si nunca hubiera había un color tan fuerte y lleno de vida y el soplido del viento le hicieron escuchar como la hojas fueron agitadas, y por un momento, se sintió muy reconfortadle, a gusto, seguro… en ese momento se olvido de su objetivo, pero descender un poco la mirada había finalmente divisado a quien andaba buscando. Su sobreviviente Cheetah, despalda, con que ahí fue donde había llegado, en ese momento sintió gran reconformación, como si se hubiera quietado un peso de encima, es muy extraño, no hay razón porque sentirse así por alguien que ni si quiera ha conocido.

Qué gran pérdida de tiempo, no sé ni por que eh llegado hasta aquí, pensó, con el ceño fruncido, por su propia torpeza de haberlo buscado, eso no era asunto suyo, él podría cuidarse por si mismos como todos deberían hacerlo.

Hubiera abandonado el lugar y al Guepardo por su cuenta, si la hierba no hubiera formado en sendero en frente de él. No. No es un sendero, la hierba que había sido aplanada por aquel rastro de lo que haya arrastradi aun seguía continuando en dirección al felino, como si lo estuviera incitando a seguir ¿Qué es lo que estaba llevando? ¿Y por que llevarlo aquí? Ya le comenzaba frustrar las preguntas del millón para cual no tenia respuesta, y se encontraba a pocos metros de saberlo. Dio el primer paso, luego el segundo, y su marcha prosiguió.

A medida que segué accediendo por la colina el árbol comenzaba hacerse más grande de lo que él se hubiera esperado ver, se hacía visibles algunas las hojas que caen suavemente y son guiadas por el viento. Luego volvió a ver al felino de pelaje color dorado convierto de manchas que aun no se percata de su presencia. De repente Tai lung se detiene, quedó un monto mirándolo, hasta que vio una imagen que agarró su atención dejándolo escapar un silenciosa exclamación al ver en la espalda del chaleco azul la imagen tribal de un Dragón chino Negro, su largo cuerpo extendido curveada mente en forma rectilínea, garras largas y letales, de su boca sobresale su lengua y la cresta de su espalda semejaba ha espinas filosas con las puntas dobladas, pero solo una parte de aquella criatura mística que lo había dejado atónito, enmudecido, perplejo, fue su mirada, una mirada punzante, aterradora… y parece también cruzar su mirada con la del Leopardo, por un momento creyó haber escuchado su gruñido, y sentir su aliento como si lo tuviera en frente de… eso no es posible, es una imagen de una criatura mitológica, de una criatura de la que nunca se ha visto o vivido para contarlo… pero aquellos ojos… aquellos ojos se habían tornado de rojo… rojo como la sangre.

Un extraño frio le envolvió todo el cuerpo, con el corazón acelerando. Por instinto retrocedió, y de repente se escuchó un _CRAKS_! cuando rompió una rama seca con el pies. Una vez más miró tontamente lo que había hecho, para después mirar a Lee que se había dado cuenta de su presencia cuando lo miró sobre su hombro. El Cheetah reaccionó a tiempo dándose media vuelta, con la cara pasmada y Tai Lung notó que en su rostro está pintado con manchas de barro, al igual que la parte frontal de su uniforme y los pantalones desde las rodillas hasta los pies y sobre todo en sus manos y antebrazos, eso le hizo formular más preguntas en su cabeza, la lluvia se había encargado de la sangre, antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, Lee retrocedió tres pasos.

–Eres… ¡eres tú! ¡Tú estuviste ahí! – Indicó el Guepardo, sin quitarle la mirada al Leopardo. Sus miradas habían vuelto a chocar, igual que aquella noche de Caos que parecía no tener fin – ¿Qué-que has venido hacer aquí?– Tai Lung permitió en silencio, como su estuviera buscando la palabras que explicara su presencia. Cuando dio una paso al frente, Lee tomó su postura de combate, con los puños en frente, totalmente embarrados, no es ninguna tonto, había vistos lo que fue capaz de hacerle aquellos tres asesinos, pero el jadeo hizo dejar ver su débil estado, y los ojos irritados y cansados de indicaron que esta fatigado. Detrás de él la respuesta empezaron a sobresalir, cuando Tai Lung se percató de 5 montes de tierra, y solo uno de ellos es más pequeño que los otros cuatros, volvió a mirar al Cheetah con aquellos brazos llenas de barro y finalmente comprendió.

¡Él había escavado con sus propias manos! Concluyó en sus pensamientos… y solamente quedó una última pregunta vagante.

– ¿Qué ocultas ahí? – Aquella pregunta causaron impresión en Lee, lenta pero precavidamente dejó su postura defensiva, esperando cualquier cosa, pero cuando termino de bajar su guardia terminó por convencerse de que no había venido aquí para pelear. Al mirar de reojo, su rostro se tornó funesto, afligido, después volvió al mirar Tai lung.

–No oculto nada…– Negó, y esta vez su mirada decayó al suelo, como si tratara de ocultar sus propios ojos, al tragar saliva sintió como pasa en su garganta formada en un nudo, después la levantó para volver a mirar al Leopardo, y supo en ese momento la respuesta –Son… tumbas–

Esa palabra cayó como una bomba de silencio absoluto, el soplido del soplido que rosa sus orejas, las hojas y el pasto que son acariciadas por el viento es el único sonido que predomina en aquel lugar. Un lugar donde Lee consideraba como su lugar feliz que tubo desde niño, un lugar donde el soñaba despierto y creer de que lo increíble se puede hacer creíble, un lugar donde él podría pensar, recordar y reflexionar, un lugar donde él podría buscar consuelo al llorar, donde compartir con sus amigos y con los que son importante y queridos para el… Pero nunca pensó que ese lugar seria ahora el descanso para sus… El aprendiz del Maestro Shifu le costaba creer de que alguien como él se las hubiera arreglado por si solo para tener que acarrear con unos cadáver para venir aquí a enterrarlo en una tumba que cavó con sus propias manos, cosa que le llevó unas cuantas horas al hacerlo para después buscar a los demás y repitiéndolo una y otra vez, con aquellas heridas que aun no habían sanado, resultaba increíble de que tuviera resistencia física para durar y soportar el dolor toda la noche y permanecer aun en pies ahí en el día.

El felino se dio la vuelta, miró las tumbas que había hecho, unas tumbas por la que había rezado para que las almas de los que había enterrado tuvieran paz eternamente en la otra vida, donde la felicidad no acaba… donde no existen las masacres y las Guerras… para aquellas personas, que al verlas morir también cavaron una gran hueco, en su pecho.

–Madre, Padre… Shu, Lia…Maestra– El Felino de las nieves escuchó los nombres. Miro primero las tumbas y luego a Lee otra vez. Empezó a avanzar hacia él hasta terminar de llegar a su lado, hombro con hombro, como si aparentara acompañarlo en ese momento tan funesto. No cabía duda, las tumbas fuera hechas recientemente, las tres del lado izquierdo son muy grandes, ahí deben de estar sus padres y su Maestra Leona a quienes Lee le tenía un gran respeto y aprecio. Por el otro lado, miró las otra dos tumbas, una del mismo tamaño del Guepardo, ahí está su compañero y rival Lobo gris y las más pequeña de todas ahí se encontraba su amiga gazapo, cuyo pelaje blanco semejante a la nieve le producían una fulgor cuando le llagaban las luces del sol y aquellos ojos purpuras como el rubí. Todos ellos han estado con él en los mejores y peores momentos, siempre le han ofrecido la mano que el necesitaba en los entrenamiento o en cualquier otra cosa necesite de ellos, un abrazo cuando la depresión lo dominaban y siempre sus brazos fueron el mejor consuelo, todos ellos han sido tan generosos con Lee al igual que él a ellos, siempre ha estado pensando la mejor manera en como agradecerle todo lo que han hecho por él en todos eso años que compartieron, rieron, gozaron, intercambiaron, y les había prometido de que algún día su sueño a que tan a anhelado lo cumpliría por ellos… Pero después de lo sucedió, enterrar sus cuerpos y rezar por sus almas fue lo menos el pudo haber hecho –Yo… yo les había… yo les ha prometido que… que algún día…que…que… que algún día…– La palabras no se la salían, le cuesta trabajo articularlas, de sacarla de su pecho, pero es como si intentaras sacar un aire que se niega salir y al intentarlo sientes como la cabeza se te abombara de sangre y de la misma manera en que un globo se inflara a tal punto que explota.

– ¿Qué les has prometido? – Preguntó por fin Tai lung.

El Cheetah soltó finalmente solo el aire en un resoplido, al mirar al Leopardo comprendió de que su tamaño lo supera unos cuanto centímetros, de hecho, para el tamaño que tiene Lee, él solo alcanza llegar hasta el pecho del felino blanco (un poco menos que Tigresa). Sus ojos, los mismos que había visto antes, con ese color de amarillo infernal inyecto de rojo los intimidaban, cosa que Tai Lung no intentaba, es como si hablaran por él, incitándolo a proseguir. Desvió la mira para ver las tumbas una vez más… y en su boca salieron aquellas palabras que en algún tiempo atrás tenían significado para él…

–Que…que algún día… yo seré… el mejor Guerrero de Kung Fu de todos los tiempos–

Al sacar aquellas palabras que acostumbraba a decir con gran orgullo y llena de motivación le hicieron arrugar la cara, afligido, como si hubiera sentido que una espada le hueva atravesado el pecho y se estuviera hundiendo lentamente, esas palabras, esa promesa que le había hecho no solo a sí mismo, a sus padre, a sus amigos, a sus maestro, a toda la gente a su alrededor, y todos ellos respondía expresando impresión, otros con algo de incredulidad, pero al transcurrir los años y al repetir aquellas palabras había logrado dibujar una gran sonrisa a las personas, por el simple hecho de que Lee no se hubiera propuesto otra meta más fácil; un simple luchador de Kung fu, un Maestro que pueda transmitir el su conocimiento para perdurar aquel arte marcial, o cualquier otra cosa. No. Su única visión siempre ha sido en estar entre los mejores, Guerreros y Maestros por igual, ser admirado y recordado como él más grande luchador por enfrentar cualquier reto que se le presente, como las historias de sus grandes Héroes.

Y en ese momento la mirada de Tai Lung quedaron fijados en el Cheetah, con los ojos abierto, de par a par, luego sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo desde arriba para abajo, los visibles músculos de sus brazos, su chaleco ajustado dejaron ver su notable abdomen plano que hace sobre salir los musculo de su pectoral, su físico dejaba hablar de los años de entrenamiento que había dedicado, sin duda tiene una buena base para él Kung fu… una base como la que él había tenido en el palacio… se inclinó lentamente, para poder ver las más de cerca. Y de repente la imagen de Lee había cambiado a una que Tai Lung reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo… era él, sin lugar a dudas, su imagen se ve reflejada en la de Lee, cuando era más joven en el palacio, cuando estaba cerca de culminar su entrenamiento, era de esperar de que su asombro lo dejara sin palabra, pero… ¿Cómo es posible de que eso?... Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrí solo observó al Cheetah con su única imagen, con su mirada fijas en las tumbas. No tiene explicación alguna de por qué se había visto así mismo en Lee, pero recordaba muy bien aquella época, cuando el entrenamiento era su obstáculo para obtener el rollo, pero para la edad que tenía en ese momento se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo por que había logrado, había logrado aprender las técnicas más portales y peligrosas, como el golpe al los nervio para inmovilizar a su oponente y no podía esperar más para dominar el resto de los rollos y del Dragón. Sentido como si su cuerpo pudiera soportar hasta una estampida de rinoceronte, su cuerpo estaba hecho para alcanzar el nivel más alto del Kung fu… y el de Lee se le compara muy bien… y con ese pensamiento una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Pero eso ya no es posible– Dijo Lee. La sonrisa del Leopardo Blanco se desbanca – no soy tan fuerte como yo creí, no pude protegerlos. Si no pude hacerlo tampoco podre cumplir la promesa… la promesa de llegar a ser el mejor…. Ya no me queda nada ahora, lo eh perdido todo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi maestra…todo…. ¿Por qué seguir intentando si ya no hay nadie quien puede entrenarme? – llevó su mano a su rostro para ocultar sus lagrimas, pero se hicieron notables cuando se deslizó en su mejilla dibujándole un hilillo brillante y húmedo. Deslizó su brazo en sus ojos para secárselas. Y en ese momento reaccionó con un respingo cuando se encontró frente a frente a Tai Lung, no supo en qué momento se había movido. Dio un pequeño salto para alejarse de él y sin dudarlo volvió a ponerse en guardia. El leopardo lo miró, con ojos entre cerrados, el Cheetah se preparó lo mejor que pudo, inclinándose levemente con el ceño fruncido, al terminar de inclinarse lo necesario para iniciar su ataque rápido…

– ¿Y qué tal si yo te entreno? –

…

Aquella pregunta logró que la boca y los ojos del Guepardo se abrieran hasta donde le es posible llegar, como si un rayo hubiera pasara por su cabeza y hubiera desconectado cada nervio de su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil ante la impresión. Como si lo que hubiera visto aquella noche como usó su letal fuerza con los asesino se borraron de su memoria, bajó los puños dejando su cuerpo totalmente vulnerable mientras que el Leopardo de la nieves se va acercando. Su sombra corpulenta comenzó a cubrirlo de pies a cabeza, devorándolo, cuando le tapó por completo la luz de sol ambos felinos quedaron en frente, chocando miradas, la de Tai Lung aun entrecerrada y la de Lee completamente pasmadas . Y en ese momento el Leopardo levanta el brazo derecho, ofreciéndole la mano, Lee lo ve y después vuelve a chocar miradas.

–Piénsalo bien. Si aceptas, yo te aseguro que le llevare al nivel máximo del Kung fu, te enseñares las técnicas secretas, moderaré tu cuerpo hasta hacerlo más resistente que el mismo acero y serás más de lo que tu creíste que podrías llegar hacer– En ese momento, escuchó como los latidos de sus corazón le resuena como si estuvieran golpeando dos tambores cercas de sus orejas, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba a tal grado que le hizo sudar copiosamente, no puede creer lo que está escuchando, que él estuviera ofreciendo la oportunidad de su vida de cumplir sus sueño y proponérselo de una manera está más allá de su imaginación le costaba creerlo, todo, la masacre, e funeral que había preparado para sus seres querido, el encuentro entre Tai Lung y ahora esto, todo van muy rápido, demasiado. Volvió a mirarlo, y esta vez vio como arrugó el ceño – Pero si no lo haces… te quedaras con lo único que te queda ahora…. Nada–

Los latido aun le resuenan, y cada segundo que pasa va aumentando de ritmo, como si la misma tierra tuviera corazón y va al mismo ritmo que el de Lee, las gotas de sudor cayeron sobre su mentó, el viento llego con fuerza arrasando con las hojas del suelo y levantando polvo. Tragó saliva. Levantó el brazo derecho. Lenta y temblorosamente lo acercó su mano con la de Tai Lung, Los latidos se hicieron aun más fuerte, amenazando con dejarlo sordo, mas sudor se le salen de sus poros llegando a partes de su cuerpo que ni se imagino creer que llegarían, la cola se le enredó en su pies… y finalmente los tambores callaron… cuando el trato se cerró entre un estrecho de manos.

–Ya has tomado una decisión–Concluyó Tai Lung, son un sonrisa triunfante

* * *

_Espero que el este capítulo le haya sido de su agrado, veré cuando me será posible continuar el siguiente que de seguro no tardaré demasiado, pero veré como van las cosas ya que estoy iniciando ahora la universidad _

_Master Falcon fuera.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Un cordial saludo afectuoso a toda y a todos, primero que anda me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, ya que he querido subir el capitulo desde hace tiempo, pero por razones de estudios y ahora de trabajos me han hecho casi difícil la actividad de escribir, pero finalmente tengo el capitulo que todo han estado esperando, pero le aviso, no esperen que este sea una gran capitulo como los otro, en serio, por que pensaba hacer que este mismo capitulo resultara ser el capitulo que iba dar el giro que tanto he esperado escribir, pero Feliks, Mi tutor me ha aconsejado que recorte el capitulo para me sea mas rápido publicarlo y que no me sienta con muchas presión, así que me he tratado ingeniármelas para que este capitulo tenga algunos buenos elementos de interés o importante en la historia, desgraciadamente, no lo he logro del todo, por que me he centrado en el entrenamiento para sea de lo creíble posible solo espero que el resultado sea lo que espero, no de mi, sino de todos ustedes, por que en verdad me encanta que lean mi historia (y eso que es la primera que hago en toda mi vida) y que me pidan incansablemente que quieren leer mucho mas, y eso se los gradezco enormemente_

_Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todo y cada uno de mi viejo y nuevo s suscriptores. Hairu, gavy2307,_ FUj-p19 The Bloodedge, entre mucho otros que han leído mi historia.

Sin mas que decir, solo que se relajen lo mejor posible, si tienen algún aperitivo que le pueden quitar a su hermano/a para que lo coman y se déjense llevar por su mejor auto de la imaginación, por que aquí tiene…

La Marca Del Demonio Parte 2

* * *

–Sígueme– Dijo Tai Lung después de haber cerrado aquel pacto con Lee en un estrecho de manos y continuar sus camino como sana nada hubiera pasado y en ese momento el Cheetah solo se limitó a verlo, aun manteniendo su pasmada expresión, pero luego cuando volvió en sí agitando ligeramente la cabeza no le quedo otra opción mas que obedecer a su mandado.

Lee solamente se limito a mantenerse detrás de su espalda mientras la andanza los alejaba aun mas de los restos del Pueblo de Mao, cuando estuvieron a puto de sobre pasar sus limites, casi pasando la mitad de una leve colina, el felino empezó a sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta, la simple idea de tener que dejar su único hogar es lo mas perturbarte, pero solo bastaba echar una mirada atrás para terminar de recordar que ya no tenia un lugar al que le puede llamar hogar. Es increíble pensar que todo este tiempo que ese pueblo ha perdurado a lo largo de los años y aun más para que su construcción, terminara hecho polvo en solo un día. Ya no había nada para el en ese lugar, solo terribles recuerdos y dolor.

–¿Vienes o no?– Tan solo escuchar la insistente vos de Tai Lung basta para que Lee sintiera como su corazón saltara hasta las garganta, espantado. Giro su mirada para que sus ojos pudieran contemplarlo expresando un terror casi visible. Lo miro desde la punto de la colina, y ahí esta esa mirada que lo inquieta, lo incomoda en muchos aspectos. Aquellos ojos infernales que obligaban a seguir parecen lanzarle un fuego intenso, amenazándolo con quemarlo vivo…trago saliva, sintiendo como se le desliza en su garganta echa nudo y con la cabeza encogida de hombros prosiguió a la marchar. A lo lejos, en aquel lugar que el acostumbraba llamar hogar, las dos imagen de los felino son divisible en pequeñas sombras que terminare por desaparecer cuando descendieron la colina.

Se adentraron en lo mas profundo del bosque de bambú, o mejor dicho, fue Tai Lung que decidió hacerlo mientras que Lee solo se limito en seguirlo. La larga caminata, que hay durado un par de horas, los había llevado al felino de ojos azules en zona desconocida, aun que la vista no era de los mas desagradables con el tiempo presente no le es posible tomarse un tiempo para observar mejor el lugar, de echo, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de saber en que lugar se encuentra en todo el recorrido, solamente ha estado mirando siempre la espalda del Leopardo, no pensaba nada mas en no apartarle los ojos, por que si lo hacía… ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que ocurriría, no quería ocasionar cualquier cosa que pudiera retrasarlo incluso molestarlo. Sabe perfectamente lo que es capas de hacerle, solo recordar lo que les había echo a los tres asesinos es suficiente razón.

El primer y ex-aprendiz de Shifu se detuvo, acto seguido Lee hizo lo mismo. Lentamente giro a la izquierda la cabeza, observando su alrededor, lo único que solo podía encontrar es solo unas muradas de bambú, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero aun así, continuo mirando, esta vez girando levemente la cabeza al lado contrario, pero solo seguía encontrando mas bambú, bambú, bambú y mas bambú. Hasta que su cabeza se detuvo al igual que su mirada, quedando fijo en cierto punto y esto hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa.

Esto podría servirme. Pensó Tai Lung.

Lee no sabia si preguntarle si hay una razón del por que se habían detenido o simplemente quedarse parado sin quitarle la mirada encima, la curiosidad le incitaba en hacer pero algo el miedo se lo impedía, incluso su cola comenzó a enrollarse en su pies. Como odiaba que eso pasara, en otra situación cuando comenzaba a sentir cosas que lo inquietaba, como la vergüenza, el miedo y esas otras sensaciones que nos incomoda de algún modo, cuando eso le sucede intenta controlarlo de alguna forma relajándose con suaves respiraciones, inhalar y exhalar lenta y suavemente por la boca, funcionaban bien, pero ahora se le sale esta saliendo de control, su ejercicio de relajación y control de sus emociones ya no le parece ser tan efectivo como antes, además teme en hacerlo con gran profundidad por que podría llamar a atención del felino y no sabia si sus nervios puedan…

La piel del Guepardo se erizó cual puercoespín cuando Tai Lung lo miro sobre su hombro, y su espalda se estremeció, como si algo baboso se estuviera subiendo por su columna, cuando el Leopardo se dio media vuelta por fin quedando cara a cara con Lee. El primer paso que dio hizo estremecer un poco mas a Lee, intento controlarse mordiendo el interior de su labio inferior, se acercó lo suficiente como si quisiera comparar su tamaño con el y Lee mordió con un poco mas de fuerza. No dijo absolutamente nada, solo lo miro, minuciosamente. No sabía que hacer o que decirle en ese momento, pero empezó a rodearlo, aun observando, como si tratara de memorizarlo hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo. Miles de ideas comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza, y ninguna de ella presagia algo bueno, se quedo totalmente perplejo, haciendo lo posible de no mover ni un solo musculo mientras que Tai Lung continua caminando a su, empezó a verse como una escena en donde un espectador, curioso, observa una estatua en exhibición de pies a cabeza. Cuando finalmente se detuvo quedo en frente de Lee, y cuando el pobre y asustado felino levanto su mirada para que una vez mas las miradas cruzara y esta vez Tai Lung hizo con gesto indicándole que lo siguiera, otra vez, y el asintió con la cabeza. Volvieron a retomar el rumbo.

Vamos a ver hasta donde estas dispuesto llegar. Pensó Tai Lung, pero esa idea no le hizo sentir para nada complacido. Todo lo contrario. Su mirada inclinada en entrecejo manifiesta su voluntad decisiva.

No tenía idea de que fue todo eso, la forma en que lo estaba mirando, no sabia por que, por un momento lo hizo sentir como la victima de un acoso, aun que le parece inquietante esa idea, las otras ideas en su cabeza en comparación con esa son mucho mas perturbarte. ¿Qué es lo que realmente ve él de mi? Pensó. No es la primera vez que se hace esa pregunta, lo había echo casi a menudo a lo largo del camino, y sus intentos de poder responderse a si mismo fueron en vanos, miro sus manos, como si esperara tener las respuestas ahí escritas, pero luego se fijo sus brazos, deslizo sus manos en sus músculos bien desarrollado, los tocó, los apretó, hizo presión para poder sentirlo aun mas, es como si nunca se hubiera dado cuanta de tenerlas así, en algún tiempo atrás, cuando era mucho mas joven y cuando aun mantenía su entrenamiento, comenzó a presumía de ellos en frente de sus padres, hasta hacia algunas poses como un simple juego, dejó de hacerlo cuando se había centrado aun mas en el entrenamiento… cuando sus deseos por alcanzar su sueño…

Al olvidar que aun sigue caminando y a quien tiene enfrente su andar se detuvo en seco cuando choco con la enorme espalda de Tai Lung, quedo un momento así cuando levanto la mirada y pudo divisar desde arriba la mirada del Leopardo que lo mira desde el hombro. Reacciono alejando rápidamente de él, pero antes de que el pudiera disculparse por su distracción pudo divisar una enorme roca que se encentra en frente de Tai Lung , dos metros de alto y tres de ancho pudo medir Lee aproximadamente. Justo en ese instante el leopardo se puso al lado de aquella roca y miro al Guepardo con una extraña expresión que manifestó ver una gran aura relajada y luego sus ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse.

–Golpéalo– Esta vez Lee reacciono con la palabra de Tai lung, quedo un momento mirándolo como si nunca se hubiera imaginado escuchar eso de él. Volvió a mirar aquella roca.

–Pe…pero… pero yo no…– Entre pequeños y nerviosos titubeos, tratando de explicarle que nunca había echo algo semejante se obligo así mismo a guardar silencio cuando nuevamente esos ojos fruncieron el ceño exigiéndole que guarde silencian y que solo haga lo que se le ordena.

– ¿No que? – Preguntó con una voz amenazadora, dejo de inclinarse en aquella roca para luego arrogarle una mirada severa logrando así que el cuerpo del Cheetah entrara en un frio que hizo sentir como el sudor se le desliza en todo su interior. Se le hace incontrolable mantener su mandíbula firme por comenzaba a temblarle haciendo que los diente chocaran unos a otro como una perforadora.

–No… no es nada– respondió intentando armase de valor, mirando aquella roca como si de un adversario se tratara.

Dio unos cuentos pasos logrando acercarse lo suficiente aquella roca, al levantar la mirada tuvo la impresión de estar cerca de una montaña. Puso sus pies derecho atrás y levantando los puños dotando así su pose de lucha. Flexionó los dedos de su pies, hizo fuerza en su mandíbula haciendo presión en sus diéntenles, llenó sus pulmones de aire y al hinchar los músculos de sus brazos y pies soltó un bramido lazando su puño derecho cargado de gran velocidad y fuerza que podría…

Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!

Se oyó un _Snap _que incluso Tai Lung logro escuchar a la perfección cuando Lee finalmente logro atinar aquel poderoso golpe que hizo romperse los huesos de los dedos, salpicando sangre como si un pequeño globo lleno se hubiera estrellado. Alejó su mano, lenta y temblorosa totalmente, manchada, la sangre se le escapa fluyendo suavemente en sus nudillos. El dolor comenzó a corroerse a una velocidad impresionante que su cuerpo se obligara a caer de rodilla soltando quejidos, la oculto en su regazo.

Tai lung, en la posición que se encuentra logró ver como las sangre gotea en el suelo lentamente. Soltó un suspiro de decepción y caminó en frente del Cheetah. Descendió hasta llegar a la altura de Lee en cuclillas, el felino levanto la mirada sin poder contener el dolor y ni su agitada respiración. Un Veloz movimiento de Tai lung, que incluso el mismo Lee no logro ver, sujetó su mano cuyos dedos se pintaron totalmente de rojo, contuvo la respiración y antes de que pudiera hacer y pensar algo sintió un terrible y punzante dolor cuando el Leopardo movió lentamente los dedos, el dolor aumentó aun mas cuando los estiró con solo flexionarlos, sus quejidos se trasformaron en alaridos incontrolables que suplicaron para que el dolor desapareciera, se fuera.

–Si te sale una lagrima yo te daré razones para llorar– El Guepardo intento ahogar sus gritos al oír claramente la advertencia de Tai Lung, nuevamente lo miro a los ojos, convenciéndose de que habla totalmente en serio. Llevo su labio inferior dentro de su boca con el fin de morderla para concentrarse nada más que en ese dolor, pero empezaba hacer inferior cuando todos sus dedos se obligaron a estirarse aun más, doblándolo suavemente. Empezar perder la guerrera de resistir su propio dolor, ahogar los quejidos al igual que las lágrimas, es indescriptible, insoportable, perdería el control en cualquier momento y él le haría… Recordó los gritos terror de los pueblerinos de su hogar, la forma que en como pudo ver ciegamente como los aniquilaban, contemplándolo en el suelo, no había nada que se le pudiera comparar con eso, no quería seguir viendo… pero al adentrase aun mas en sus recuerdo el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, y de repente se imagino a el mismo estar rodeado en las llamas, de como avanza por todo sus cuerpo, envolviéndolo, gritando, suplicando para que alguien se las extinguiera mientras es calcinado, su pelaje desapareciendo al igual que su ropa y el color de su piel haciendo que la carne comenzara a tornarse de un color rojo intenso para luego cambiar a uno negro carbonizado y… como se le va desprendiendo de su cuerpo como hojas que esta rodeadas por el fuegos, dejándolo con todos sus huesos intactos… aun moviéndose… aun gritando.

–Ya esta– Las palabras de Felino Blanco hicieron abrí los ojos del Guepardo como persianas que dejan salir la luz del sol trayéndolo a la realidad nuevamente. Miró sus dedos, aun siente el dolor, para su alivio ya no es tan punzante, sin embargo, no le es posible controlar el temblor, intento cerrarlo en un puño, pero solo hace que se intensificara aun mas. Al cubrirla con su otra mano la llevó a su pecho, como si intentara ocultarla, luego miró a Tai Lung con los brazos cruzados –Apartar de ahora el verdadero entrenamiento comenzará– Se acercó a Lee, volviéndose a poner en cuclillas –Harás lo que yo diga– Prosiguió –Dormirás en donde yo diga. Comerás lo que yo diga. No te negaras ni dudaras a una orden que yo te de, aun que te parezca lo mas absurdo que has escuchado. Y de ahora en adelante harás reverencias ante mí cuando inicies y termines un entrenamiento… y te dirigirás a mí como… Maestro ¿Entendido?–

Esta vez Lee no se inmuto. Cuando Tai lung termino por estar totalmente de pies miro sus dedo, la sangre casi coagulada le hizo revivir una vez mas esa escena que nunca olvidaría ni si quiera cuando pase a la otra vida, cuando recibió aquel baño de sangre… cerró sus dedos en un puño, con fuerza, sus dolor físico no se puede comparar con su propia furia por el simple echo de sentirse como un inútil sin haber echo nada ese momento. Ya no puede dar vuelta atrás, no puede cambiar el pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Levanto la mirada, Tai Lung se sorprendió ver una cara distinta de ese Cheetah, aquellos ojos parecen despedir chispas cual impacto de rayo con el ceño arrugado, es como hubiera dejado de ser el mismo y alguien mas se hubiera echo con su cuerpo. Se levanto, sin cambiar su expresión haciendo una reverencia uniendo sus dedos rojos con su palma con tal fuerza que el solo impacto basto para que se escuchara un aplauso.

–Si. Maestro– Respondió Lee, con una voz decisiva.

2

Agotador. Extenuante. Sofocante. Excesivo. Ultrapasado. Sea cual sea la definición que le de Lee parece como si ninguna de esas palabras estén a la altura de aquel entrenamiento que Tai Lung, su Maestro, le ha aplicado a su nuevo alumno.

Las cosas que le exige hacer, cosa que Lee nunca se imagino hacer en un entrenamiento como ese. Atinar golpes y patadas en las duras cortezas de los arboles por varias horas son parar, Hacer cien lagartijas con una roca encima de su espalda para que le sea mas forzado al subir, jalar una liana sujetado a una roca para que lleve arrastrando hasta donde el Leopardo Blanco le indica. Sin embargo, eso no era el entrenamiento en si. Todo eso fue el inicio.

El verdadero entrenamiento fue el que puso a prueba su resistencia física. Todo lo le que su "Maestro" le ordenara que hiciera, por muy ridículo o imposible que le pareciera que ser lo hacia sin mencionar ninguna palabra, tal y como se lo había advertido aquel día cuando restauro su mano y no le quedo mas remedio que aceptarlo en su totalidad. Como mover las enorme piedras con sus propias manos. Ese le había costado casi la vida.

Tai lung le señaló la pierda, un poco mas alto de su tamaño y acto seguido le indico hacia donde la debe llevar, y en ese instante el rostro del Cheetah se quedo totalmente sin habla cuando vio aquella colina que a simple vista logro medir menos de doscientos metros de altura. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, y luego se volvió hacia Tai lung para decir que no le es posible hacer aquel acto, pero la cerro ante de que la palabra se le escapara. El Leopardo se cruzo lo brazo, impaciente para recibir su respuesta y Lee lo miró un momento para que su mirada cayera luego fijando en el suelo. Cerro lo ojos. Levanto su manos al nivel del hombro, las unió en un puño y palma y al asistir con la cabeza el sonrío, como si se sintiera orgulloso de su alumno, combinándolo con una mirada ambiciosa.

–Te esteré esperando– dijo Tai Lung y cuando Lee vi que su mano va directamente a su rostro de inmediato cerró los ojos con fuerza, encogiéndose de hombro, pero lo único que paso es que cuando la mano de Tai Lung toco su cabeza recibió una caricia, dejó escapar una sonrisa desde la nariz y después se dirigió a la punta de la colina para después sentarse y esperar. Al dejar a Lee solo con aquella enorme piedra el la miró, con disgusto, respiró con gran profundidad que hizo hinchar su pecho, puso sus manos en ella y empezó apoyar todo su cuerpo.

Le costó mucho trabajo poder moverla, y mas aun cuando empezó a llevar a la punta de aquella colina donde yace el Leopardo, con los ojos cerrados, descansando, ya que sabe muy bien que eso le tomaría a su aprendiz demasiado tiempo. Una vez en hizo algo aparecido a eso cuando aun entrenaba en el palacio y Shifu le hizo subir las largas escaleras del palacio con una viga colgadas en su hombros y en ambos extremos colgaba dos baldes llenos de pierda y con unas pesas sujetas a sus tobillos para darle peso extra. Le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a la cima, claro que la colina no se le puede comparar con las escaleras del Palacio, incluyendo el peso de aquella piedra que Lee acarrea, es mucho peso en comparación, pero lo había echo para poder equilibrar el entrenamiento.

El sudor se le escapa en abundancia, empapando su cuerpo por completo y dejando caer en el suelo. Solo le es posible moverla unos cuantos centímetros al sacar fuerza de sus brazos, torso y pierna. Lee pudo llegar a la mitad pero sentía como su el camino se alargara al echar tan solo un vistazo para saber cuando camiles le resta aun. Se detuvo de momento para deslizar su brazo en su cabeza para quitarse el sudor de sus ojos, mas una ocasión logró infiltrarse y eso le es muy molesto sobre todo cuando intenta mentarle con una sola mano. Pero luego sintió una minúscula sensación frio en su cabeza que lo hizo reaccionar girando la cabeza sobre ambos lados de sus hombros, pero cuando terminó por ver arriba que no comprobó de que las nubes se tornaron grises, trago saliva y se impulsó, jalando con todas su fuerza la piedra con desesperación.

Los primeros estruendos dieron ligera llovizna. El Cheetad comenzó a soltar quejidos que con cada paso forzado que da, intento sacar fuerza de donde le es posible, mover la cadera para fosar su tronco hacia adelante incluso usar su propia cabeza como empuje, su preocupación se transformó en terror cuando sintió la tierra húmeda. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, golpeando su espada contra ella, impulsando son sus pies, pero no le agrado lo vio ahí abajo, sus ojos exhaustos alargaron el camino que recorrió haciéndolo mas propenso, cerro los ojos con fuerzas y continuo empujando. La lluvia se hizo mas fuerte, Lee sintió como pequeño toquecitos al ser golpeado por ella. Hundió más a fondo el tobillo cuando comenzó a sentir mas blanda la tierra. Rápido ¡Rápido! Tengo que llegar a la cima ¡Tengo que llegar! Solo un poco más ¡Un poco mas! Pensó mientras comienza a sentir el cansancio en sus pies, no es posible incluso controlar el leve temblor en su rodillas. Un empuje de hizo estirar todo sus piernas a su máximo limite, la sensación de estar a poco centímetros de llegar le hace reunir parte de su entusiasmo y fuerza. Soltó un gruñido al empujar nuevamente al usar toda su fuerza, esta muy cerca, de eso esta muy seguro.

Al levantar su pieza derecho para doblarlo y luego usarlo como ultimo impulso su otro pierna se hundió inesperadamente, Lee reaccionó tarde cuando intento flexionar con los dos pies ya que termino por resbalar haciendo caer su trasero en el suelo, intento levantarse rápido pero la roca empezó a deslizarse en lo tierra que Lee marco con ella… llevándose consigo al Cheetah. Logro sujetar su cola a tiempo para evitar ser aplastada, la llevo a boca hizo y hundió su manos y pies en la tierra para evitar que la piedra siguiera avanzado, pero la tierra se hizo muy suave y no lo es posible siquiera disminuir la velocidad. No pudo evitar gritar cuando es fue empujado con muchas más fuerza.

Sintió que su corazón se le iba a escapar, como si intentara atravesar el pecho con fuertes golpes de sus latidos cuando sus ojos se contrajeron al logro divisar al frente que lo único que le va a retener después de aplastado por un árbol. Soltó un agudo bufido de espanto, la desesperación por querer detenerse hizo que sus manos buscaran por donde agarrarse de la tierra, flexionó una y otra vez sus piernas para tratar de empujarse así mismo, nuevamente no pudo contener el grito cuando las distancia se recortaron en poco metros…. Y una extraña, pero familiar sensación se generó en sus dedos cuando giro la cabeza, pegando la mitad de su rostro que le hizo parecer que una pintura cuya rosto se pinto en un solo perfil…. Finalmente logro detenerse, su pierna quedaron separadas por que aquel árbol se interpuso en el medio. Logro salvarle de milagro por pocos milímetro. Pero su no dejo de estremecerse, su cola se le enredó en su cadera cuando la dejo caer sin que se diera cuentas, la mitad de su rostro sigue presionándose contra la roca que lo iba la aplastar, como si intentara atravesar su densa y dura superficie al igual que un fantasma, su respiración subió y bajó su pecho rápidamente, su ojos temblaron sin poder divisar en otra dirección, se quedaron mirando fijamente aquel árbol como si se tratara de un monstruo que tiene en frente, como si temieran de quitarle la mirada en .

Aquella roca donde Lee aun presiona con su espalda se movió ligeramente que y luego se desprendió del suelo dejando caer al Cheetah ahora dejando su ojos arriba, no se movió por su sola, no. Lee se sorprendió al ver como Tai Lung la esta sujetando con son una mano, ni siquiera parece hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo por mantenerla sujeta.

Cuando vio como su Maestro frunció el ceño de inmediato se levanto del suelo. La impresión lo dejo sin habla, logrando que su cuerpo entrara en frio, mientras que aun sigue siendo expuesto por la lluvia.

–Observa bien– Dijo Tai Lung, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a doblarse de un lado usando la cadera en la dirección que sujeta la piedra, puso y dos manos sobre ella, hizo una respiración profunda que terminó por contenerla para prepararse en…

Soltó un rugido tronador para luego mover todo su torso al lado contrario velozmente, impulsado su brazo el frente y al igual que un deportista en el juego de lanzamientos de discos en las olimpiadas la piedras salido disparada su mano, el Guepardo giro rápidamente en dirección que salió y sintió como la tierra tembló generando olas debajo de sus pies cuando terminó al llegar a la punta de la colina cuando terminó por estrellarse.

Lee quedo totalmente impactado, casi fuera de si, no le es posible creer semejante se cosa, solo en las historias que acostumbraba a leer, simplemente no da crédito al ver lo que Tai Lung puede hacer con una fuerza que parece fuera de lo normal.

–Recuerda bien esto– Continuó hablado su Maestro, lo que termina por capturar nuevamente la atención de Lee mirando sin inmutar si expresión –Todo lo que has aprendido tendrás que olvidarlo por completo si quieres seguir aprendiendo. Al igual que no puede haber Paz sin Guerra, al igual que no podrás llegar legos si no esta dispuesto a sacrificar algo – en un rápido movimiento logro sujetar la garganta de Lee, lo elevó hasta sepáralo del suelo, entre desesperado pataleos y gritos inarticulado el Cheetah intento zafase abriendo los dedos de Tai lung soltando gritos inarticulados, dejo de resistirse cuando Tai Lung lo atrajo para quedar completamente cara a cara. Sintió como su respiración le cae encima, esbozo cierto asco con solo olerlo pero luego intento intentó alejar su rostro inclinando atrás, no por el olor, sino por aquellos ojos entrecerrados nuevamente chispando fuego y al escuchar su agudo gruñido –Y sobre todo quiero que te quede bien claro esto: No podrás aprender el verdadero Kung Fu si no estas dispuesto a derramar sangre por el, a sudar como si tu vida dependiera de ello, a romper hasta el hueso mas pequeño de tu cuerpo– Termino al final de soltarlo dejando caer en el suelo, el Guepardo se quedo en posición fetal, tratando de reponerse con profundas bocanadas de aire ya la increíble fuerza del Leopardo le había impedido respirar –¡Tienes que estar dispuesto a entregar hasta tu propia vida! – Prosiguió y Lee hizo lo posible para que levantar su mirada, temiendo de que si le presta atención volvería sujetarlo – ¡Así es como se aprende el Kung fu! –

En ese instante Lee abrió los ojos de par a par, como si esa ultima oración esta cargada de puños fantasmagóricos que terminaron por atinar un poderoso golpe para noquearlo. Su mente quedo en blanco, ido de la misma realidad que el conoce. Ahí quedo, en el suelo, doblegado, apoyado de en sus rodillas y manos, en frente de los pies de su Maestro. No lo puede creer, simplemente no lo puede creer. Todos esos años en que sus sueños e ideas de lo que es el Kung fu para él, las inolvidables leyendas de sus grades Maestro y Guerrero, todas las cosas maravillosas cosas del Kung fu que significaron para él terminaron por esfumarse de un solo soplido. Levemente comenzó a levantarse, quedándose de rodilla y desde esa posición vio a Tai Lung, aun con su rostro expresando una impresión incontenible, miró al Leopardo blanco como si estuviera hipnotizado, como si se tratare de una imagen de un ser insuperable, sin poder cerrar su propia boca.

Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró mientras se le esboza una sonrisa.

– Ahora dime… ¿Crees poder dar lo que sea para llegar al nivel Máximo de Kung fu?–

Lee no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo, aun permanece en estado de Shock. Se inclinó hacia adelante, se miró su propias manos, como si la respuesta están ahí escritas. Si hay algo en su explicación que sea cierto, es que él si que debió haber sacrificado algo enorme, como su propia vida como había dicho para haber tenido que alcanzar aquel nivel tan avanzado. Tai Lung aun mantiene su posición, paciente por saber la respuesta de su aprendiz, desde la posición en que lo esta mirando no le es posible distinguir su mirada, ya que se encuentra cubierta por una sombra. Como si el paso de las horas se hubieran detenidos, aquel momento parece ser eterno. El Leopardo Blanco empezó a creer que ya se terminó por apagó la luz de la propias mente del Cheetah, no reacciona, permanece ahí de rodillas si se tratara de un muñeco sucio y olvidado. Tai Lung sus piró. Dejó caer los brazos. Intentó preguntar de nuevo, pero desistió. Ya no tiene caso continuar con esto, No podría hacer nada con alguien así.

Se dio al fin media vuelta, pero solo logro dar tres paso cuando su oído escucho el rose de las hiervas acompañado por dos pasos. Al mirar desde el hombro logró distinguir al Guepardo, finalmente de pie, tomando una posición firme, uniendo puño y palma con la cabeza levemente inclinada y los ojos abajo,

–Si. Maestro– Respondió al fin, de la misma manera que lo hizo antes y esto hizo que se volviera a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Tai Lung. Si mencionar una sola palabra, giró la cabeza hacia adelante, para luego retomar su marcha, eso le es suficiente a Lee para que entendiera que lo tiene que volver a seguir para apenas del duro entrenamiento.

La mano en la que cerró en un puño la abrió como una botón flor al mirarlo, y por alguna razón, su rostro permaneció calmado cuando vio que en las puntas de sus dedos habían sobre salido sus garras. Nunca, en ninguno de los entrenamientos que había echo en su pueblo, incluso después de la llegada de la garra sanguinaria las había usa. Su Maestra le había dicho que tiene terminantemente prohibido usar sus garrar en el entrenamiento, incluso en un combate verdadero. Pero no fue su propias intención que las había sacada, fue sus propio instinto que lo había echo cuando estaba en peligro de ser aplastado con el árbol y la piedra, si no fuera por ellas no siguiera de una solo pieza… Pero al cabo de unos cuentos meses se dará cuenta que hubiera sido preferible hacer muerto en ese momento.

3

Las nuevas secciones de entrenamiento que Tai Lung que había preparado especialmente para Lee llegaron a ciertos limites que su aprendiz se había sentido casi impotente, nunca se le había pasado si quiera imaginarse que pueden existir cierta secciones que le obligan es exigirle cierto requisitos para poder salir ilesos de ellos, pero tampoco se imaginó que para poder alcanzar el verdeado rango de kung fu también exigen cierto riegos, tal y como había mencionado su Maestro. Le viejos entrenamientos que se había acostumbrado de ver en su Dojo, como el cotidiano calentamiento antes de empezar el verdadero entrenamiento, golpear lo gran sacos de arenas, al igual que los maniquíes, la cotidiana practica de entrenamiento de armas para su perfecto control, con todas con las que había practicado, fue solo una en especial que logró dominarla a la perfección, el bastón Bo fue el arma que logró equilibrarse con su velocidad y la precisión de su cuerpo. El método de adestramiento de su querida y respetada Maestra le había parecido el mejor. Pero con todo eso, no esta a la altura de compararse con el método de Tai Lung.

Una de las primeras secciones de entrenamiento que pusieron a prueba critica la velocidad de reacción de Lee para contratacar es en destruir piedras mientras viajan a gran velocidad para impactar. Una distancia de nueve metros mantiene lejos a Lee y y Tai Lung, al lado del Leopardo se encuentra unas cuentas piedras amontonadas, que semejan aun montículo, Lee se quedo en el lugar donde su Maestro le había indicado, se preparase lo mejor que le es posible para lo que estaba apunto de llegar. Cuando el aprendiz de Shifu agarró la primera piedra en la sima del montículo, el Cheetah se inclinó levemente, sus dedo se movieron suavemente al igual que in vaquero del viejo Este se enfrenta a su oponente para desenfundar su arma en el momento exacto mientras lo ve como Tai lung mueve la piedra lanzándola arriba para luego caer abajo como haría con una bola de Beisbol. Al terminar de jugar con ella, el silencio llegó, y cuando el entrecerró los ojos lentamente abrió la mano para dejar caer la piedra, pero ante de que pudiera que hacer contacto con el suelo Tai Lung movió el pies con gran velocidad que hizo que al impactar con la piedra saliera despedida a tal rapidez que ni siquiera Lee se lo esperó. Lanzó un puño con todas sus fuerzas para poder destruirla, pero reaccionó y para su suerte la piedra solo logró rozarle a pena la oreja izquierda, pero todo eso bastó para qué puede serla casi quemada. Pasó su mano en su oreja, se sorprendió al sentirla ardiente y…

–¡Presta atención! –

Cuando la orden de su Maestro le hizo reaccionar se dio cuenta como otras dos piedras viajan a gran velocidad directo hacia él. Levantó los puños al nivel de los hombros, volvió a intentar atinar otro golpe pero de nuevo falla en su intento y esta vez recibió el primer impacto en su hombro derecho logrando que suelte un alarido y seguido de otro mas agudo cuando el segundo peñón impactó en su piernaizquierdo, llevo sus manos para cubrir sus heridas, pero al levantar la mirada intento dejarlo aun lado cuando nuevamente salieron tres peñones. Esta vez, Juntó sus brazos para cubrirse el rostro y el torso , pero solo se protegió dos de ellos mientras que la tercera impactó en la ingle, el grito se transformó en un grito inarticulado, ahogado, ya que el aire se le escapa lenta y forzosamente mientras cae de rodilla, dobló su espalda al frente con su manos pegadas en donde recibió el impacto, se inclinó aun mas, a tal punto que su frente hizo contacto con el suelo, el dolor se hizo mas punzante, obligando a su manos presionar con mas fuerza, como si de una hemorragia se tratase, el solo intento de subir un poco la espalda para quedar rector lo hace imposible ya que el dolor se duplica al moverse.

Levanto la mirada y no tardó en comprender que lo peor aun no había pasado cuando divisó esta vez cinco piedras que se estrellaría como dardos en el blanco al tablero que es él. No intento moverse debido al dolor y esta vez volvió a poner su frente el suelo con las manos en la nuca para poder cubrirse. La mayor parte se lo llevó la espalda. El primero imparto dio de lleno el centro, logró contener el grito en un quejido, seguido de otro mas fuertes que apenas logró contener cuando sintió el segundo impacto mas arriba, entre los trapecios, seguido de dos golpes que mas impactaron en ambas espinas del omóplato. Finalmente, el quinto ha estado muy cerca de darle directo en la nuca, pero fueron sus dedo que había usado de escudo lo que lograron sangrar.

Se quedó ahí, en el suelo, un breve momento que para él parece estar durando una eternidad, esperando otra oleada de duras piedras que no tendrían piedad de él en romperle hasta el ultimo hueso de su cuerpo y dejarlo echo polvo mientras que las únicas parte de su cuerpo empezaron a disminuir los dolores son el hombro, pierna e ingle, sin embargo la espalda es otra historia, Lee no sabe como describir el indescriptible dolor que se corroe en todo su cuerpo a la velocidad de una babosa, como mini que terminaron por explotar dentro de él, tanto así que incluso respirar lo empeora aun mas.

Por un momento pensó en quedarse en al posición en que está hasta que cesara del todo el dolor, ni si quiera le importaría en esperar un par de horas si eso fuera necesario. Pero al abrir los ojos, que se contrajeron al instante cuando logró divisar una pata en frente de su nariz, una pata de felino de pelaje cris que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo de todo los que felino que lleven una pata igual de gris. Al desviar la mirada a la izquierda, pudo distinguir arriba (desde la posición en que se encuentra, la parte derecha de su cabeza esta sobre el suelo) a su Maestro. Mirarlo desde el rabillo del ojo, con eso ojos amarillos que se fijan en el pobre Lee y con los brazos cruzados da la impresión de estar viendo a gigante. Por un instante comenzó a temer por cualquier cosa que le haría, pero lo único que hizo Tai Lung fue hacer un gesto con la cabeza diciéndole que se levante.

De repente el ojos de Lee se movió en todas las direcciones, como si tratara de encontrar algo que le ayude a levantarse del suelo, pero no hay nada en su alrededor, si quiera un pedazo de rama donde le serviría de apoyo, solo tiene a su Maestro Tai Lung, casi impaciente. Se quitó las manos de su nuca para luego apoyarlas en el suelo, contuvo el aire tras una bocanada, y a continuación los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron cuando empezó a empujar el suelo logrando por fin levantarse su torso, pero cuando sintió el punzante dolor en su espalda, debido a la oleada de piedras, descendió nuevamente, pero logró detenerse en solo pocos centímetros entre su pecho y el suelo. A simple vista es visible el sudor que cubre la cara del felino que se desliza hasta la barbilla hasta caer en el suelo, contener el dolor es mucho le es mas forzoso que tratar de levantarse, es casi insoportable para el, habría dado lo que fuera en poder descansar, la da igual que sea incluso en la tierra donde esta, pero no dejo aun lado ese deseo cuando se alarmó como el pies de Tai Lung se mueve golpeando ligeramente el suelo, en señal que la paciencia no de duraría mucho. El temor y la desesperación de Lee comenzaron hacer efecto haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, aun que no parece tan incontrolable, su mandíbula fue afectada también. Desvió la mirada para encontrarse nuevamente con el suelo, no quiere que su Maestro comience a notar de su temor, pero tendría que levantarse rápido, tendría que hacerlo ahora o será tarde.

Al tragar saliva llevo su labio inferior a su boca y la sostuvo con sus dientes, y una vez mas comenzó a empujar. El dolor de su espalda volvió a ser insoportable, casi incontenible, lo peor no fue sentirlo en el exterior, sino en el interior, como si las piedras que le lanzó Tai Lungo se adentraran en el, pasando por sus tejidos, sus músculos, rosándolo con su dura y áspera textura, esa sensación le obligo a presionar la mandíbula, como si se hubiera olvida que tiene su labio adentro y del dolor que se está produciendo el mismo. Sus brazos llegaron a su máxima extensión y se preparó para la locura que tiene pensado hacer: Lentamente su manos se despegaron de la tierra cuando impulsó su torso a levantarse logrado intensificar el dolor, no solo la espalda en si, comenzó a sentir que la columna se rompería en cualquier momento como una barra de pan canilla. De repente su chaleco, en la parte de atrás, comenzó a dibujarse pequeñas manchas negras, ya que en los puntos donde recibió los impactos de las piedras formaron profundas heridas que permite la sangre fluir por fuera.

Todas esto bastó para que Tai Lung se embozara una placida sonrisa, el quejidos del Cheetah fueron suficiente prueba para entender lo terrible de su estado, pero esa no es la razón por la que se sintiera orgullo, no de él, sino de si mismo, por el simple echo de haber tomado la opción de elegir a Lee como su pupilo, todo esto le recordaba aquellos tiempo que aun permanecía en el palacio, y las terribles heridas que se ganó por su entrenamiento, no le importaba el estado estaba su cuerpo, no había tiempo libre para descansar por que quería estar en paso antes que todos para estar mas cerca del Rollo del Dragón, su Rollo. Pensó que nunca nadie seria igual o mas perseverante que el… hasta que encontró a Lee.

Cuando el Cheetah finalmente logro mantener firme la espalda, sin poder evitar arrugar el rostro, interrumpió su jadeo cuando dio un profunda respiración que infló lentamente su pecho. Estando de rodilla, logro levantar sus pies izquierdos hasta que, dejando el derecho aun arrodillado. Esta vez su el dolor se concentro en la pierna cuando intento levantarse, aun no era tan grave como la de su espalda, no puedo evitar escapar otro quejido. Finalmente logró quedar en pie, quedo un rato jadeando, pero luego contuvo el aire cuando se volvió hacia su Maestro y Tai espero que Lee dijera algo, o que le preguntara que si estaba loco por haberlo usado como todo al blanco, o algo así, mas sin embargo, solo si limitó a permanecer en silencio.

El Leopardo de la nieves comenzó a caminar hacia él, y aquella vez que se estrecharon las manos, se miraron cara a cara, Tai Lung solo logró notar que el ceño del Cheetah esta fruncido levemente. Es como aquella vez que lo vio después que le curara la mano, o desde que le había dicho sobre el inmenso sacrificio que exige el Kung fu, es como si después de haber dado el golpe al enorme pedrisco se hubiera transformado en…. Alguien más.

Cuando el Felino blanco dejó caer los brazos, ya que los tenía entrecruzado, entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Listo para tu siguiente entrenamiento?–

Lee no respondió directamente, solamente junto las piernas, unió puño y palma y se inclinó levemente.

–Si. Maestro–

4

Resultó más sencillo de lo que Tai Lung se hubiera imaginado, sus palabras lograron convencerlo en su totalidad, le es muy gratificante pensar de poseer a alguien como Lee a su dominio. Aun no fue la idea que tenia en mente antes, dejar por un momento la gran idea de poder reclutar su ejercito de esbirros para liberar un ataque a gran escala al valle de la Paz y al Palacio de Jade pero en vez de eso se toma la molestia en entrenar a ese Guepardo que había perdido todo cuanto quedaba. Pero por alguna razón, en aquel momento cuando estaba a su lado, haciéndole compañía como si también formara parte del funeral, se miró a el mismo reflejado a Lee como una replica exacta de como era hace unos años atrás. Solo pudo suponer que Lee, al igual que el, habían perdido todo lo que logro obtener a lo largo de los años para luego perderlo todo en un solo día, aun que las circunstancias no eran las mismas, eso, o lo más probable que se hubiera tratado de un caso de los efectos secundario de la llave dactilar Wuxi. Pero cuando le ofreció la oportunidad de continuar con su entrenamiento, pensó que el Cheetah no podría aguantar ni siquiera un minuto con su entrenamiento, se le ocurrió hacerle una prueba cuando le ordenó golpear la roca, después de eso, tras haberle restaurado su mano, supuso que no que hasta ahí había llegado su limite, pero se equivocó cuando él se levantó y tuvo las suficientes agallas de por de querer continuar con el entre miento. No se conformó con eso, quería probar nuevamente cuando su resistencia cuando las piedras que le arrojó, pero nuevamente se volvió a levantar, y se dispuso a continuar de nuevo. Hubiera sido las proba que necesitaba para estar completamente convencido, pero la mas evidente fue cuando estaba a punto de morir a ser aplastado entre la piedra que le ordenó mover hasta la cima de la colina y el árbol, pero tenia necesidad de volver hacer esa ultima prueba que terminaron por convencerle que está dispuesto a entregarlo todo para llegar al nivel máximo de Kung fu.

El verdadero entrenamiento hicieron poner a prueba el temple del pobre Lee. Esta vez la únicas palabras que resuenan en su cabeza para poder definir este nivel de entrenamiento son Ultrapasado e Insoportable.

Uno de los entrenamientos que Tai Lung le aplicó a Lee fueron de los mas excesivo.

Uno de sus peores desafíos fue moverse a una distancia de más de 5 kilómetros mientras que sus muñecas y tobillos están siendo aparradas por unas lianas cuando en el otro extremo se sujetan a un enorme tronco. A medida de que Lee a avanzado a cierta distancia, se hace muy notable sus cansancio, y aun peor, el clima y la zona en la que tiene que no le favorece en nada. El Sol en su punto más alto con una intensa fuerza que podría segar a cualquiera si se atreve a mirarlo directamente, logrando que la temperatura llegue a tal punto que a lo lejos Lee puede notar como las imágenes de los arboles y el bambú se distorsiona como si lo estuviera viendo de agua inquieta, mientras que el sudor se le escurre por su cabeza, incluso le es mas molesto sentir como se le introduce de nuevo el sudor en sus ojos, y eso no es lo peor, el sendero donde tiene que seguir esta minado de péquelas piedras, algunas lo suficiente sangre como pacerle tropezar ligeramente, en mas de una ocasión, cuando cae por culpa de ella solo logro amortiguar su caída con su rodilla para luego sentir como cientos de agujas lo inyectara a la vez a causa de las piedritas ardientes. Aun este sintiendo como sus pies y rodillas están sangrando por dentro no pensó en nada que lo sitiera en detenerse, mas que decidido que está a llegar al punto donde su Maestro lo espera.

No tuvo idea de cuanto había recorrido desde el punto en donde comenzó, el ritmo que había mantenido de halar el brazo izquierdo con la pierna derecha y viceversa comienza a disminuir, las fuerza se le van, su visto se le nubló aun mas, su cuerpo se le empapó de sudor, comenzó a imaginarse que le habían robados las piernas por que ya no las siente. Decidió detenerse, apoyó sus manos en sus piernas aun manteniéndose de pies, miro nuevamente al horizonte, las cosas en su alrededor comenzaron a perder sus formas por que solo logro distinguir su colores, pero aun tiene breve noción dos borrones verdes son los arboles que el bambú, pero entre todos eso colores hay algo que no va, un macho gris que. Llevo sus manos a sus ojos para frotárselo delicadamente, y al echar un pequeño vistazo, con los ojos entre cerrados, cubriéndolo con las sombre de su mano, logro divisar su punto de destino, en donde Tai Lung aguarda por su llegada.

Al principio sintió cierto alivio, por el simple echo de saber que el camino no es tan largo como él pensó que sería, pero duro poco, solo tiene que dar unos pasos para poder terminar definitivamente. Aspiró una bocanada de aire para luego a penas incorporarlo por completo, continuo nuevamente su entrenamiento repitiendo una vez mas el ritmo que mantuvo antes, brazo izquierdo , pierna derecha y brazo derecho, pierna izquierda. Pero fueron tan solo unos pocos pasos que hicieron sentir su cuerpo como si una tonelada de acero cae encima de él, el calor ya le empezó hacer efecto, su visión ya no empezaba nublarse con los colores borrosos de todo lo que le rodea sino que comienza a ver doble, su jadeo se hizo mas agitado y pesado, y lo peor es que a cada paso que da no puede evitar mantener su piernas firme al sentir como se le extrémense. En el estado en que se encuentra podría perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento o cualquier cosa peor que eso, pero no se detuvo, continuó con el ritmo, incluso, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, estas decidido, mas que desesperado por llegar al final, de librarse de aquellas lianas que han comenzado hacer cierto daño que a simple es visible como el pelaje de sus muñecas pintadas de sangre y cada vez su jadeo su jadeo se hizo mas profundo.

Comenzó a sentir como se le reaniman los ánimos a cada paso que, logran a la vez que se le reanimara parte de su fuerza, incluso el dolor que de sus muñecas se desvanecieron, como si el camino que había recorrido que para él le pareció recorrer cientos de millas ahora se recortaron en unos cuentos metros. Siguió tirando con mas fuerza, olvidándose de sus heridas, deseoso de quitarse las lianas para luego reposar sobre un árbol, descansar sus pues y lamer sus heridas. Pero un rápido paso de su pies tropezó con una podrá provocando un golpe seco le hizo caer, y esta vez no logro reaccionar a tiempo para amortiguar la caída, al caer de lleno en el suelo duro ardiente levantó tierra. Ahí se quedo, sin mover un solo musculo, exhausto, casi fuera de si, con los ojos entrecerrados y nublados, a simple vista parece un cadáver en el desierto que está a merced de los carrones buitres que esperan por comer su carne fresca. Con la mitad de la cara en el suelo, y la mirada cas perdida en dirección al oeste, logró divisar algo, que reconoció al instante y le hizo volver en si, al parpadear con fuerza unas cuantas veces logro divisar una enorme esfera gris, como una bola de estambre gris, pero cuando logro recuperar la lucidez de su visión compró que no era un bola gris, sino un pies, una pies que desea desesperadamente no tenerlo en frente, al levantar ligeramente la cabeza ahí logro divisar a Tai Lung.

Al pobre Guepardo ya le parece muy normal ver como él se presenta siempre en el momento que menos quería verlo, cada vez que el cae o se detiene a mitad del entrenamiento siempre esta ahí con su amenazante presencia, como una sombra que siempre lo perseguiría hasta el día que se termine su existencia. No hacia falta que Lee escuchara una sola palabra de él, ni siquiera que disimulara un gesto en señal para que entendiera que debe levantarse para seguir. Tan solo el desesperado deseo de querer levantarse y alejarse lo más posible de Tai Lung fue suficiente para poder recobrar algo de sus fuerzas, sus manos reaccionaron moviendo los dedos dejando marcas en la tierra con sus garras (el ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las tiene afuera), y con una fuerte impulso de sus brazos y piernas volvió a mantenerse de pies. A continuación, una vez mas Lee volvió a mover el tronco con su actual ritmo, esta vez fue más forzado y rápido.

El leopardo de las nieve continuó mirando el progreso de su alumno, una leve sonrisa con los brazos cruzados de espalda mientras camina detrás de él. Desvió la mirada para fijarse en el lugar donde se quedo sentado en la espera del Guepardo en el cual había dibujado una línea en la tierra hasta que Lee logró acercarse, logrando mantener unos pocos centimitos entre él y la dicha línea, cuando finalmente, con un forzoso y pero casi absoluto movimiento de su pies izquierdo logró pasar por encima de ella, en ese mismo momento se escuchó un _CLOKSS _y acto seguido Lee fue impulsado por su propia fuerza para cayendo al suelo de nuevo.

Se quedó un breve momento ahí en el suelo, jadeando, hasta que abrió los ojos, se volvió a incorporar, quedando de rodillas mientras pasa su mano por su cabeza debido a un leve dolor palpitante. Pero Luego recordó las lianas que aun las mantiene sujetas, al echar un vistazo comprobó que se rompieron, o mejor dicho, se cortaron y no por si solas. Al volver miró a su Maestro Tai Lung con las garras fueras y al instante la lógica de razonamiento le hizo llevar a la conclusión que él las había cortado. Y en el momento que el Cheetah le pregunte el porqué de su acción, el Leopardo me movió a la izquierda, dejan al descubierto en frente del Cheetah un extraño odre, no de cuero, sino fabricado por las hojas de un árbol. Lee lo miró, con una gran impresión, por que en su interior pudo divisar, no uno, sino varios brillos casis intensos que con posible ver con el sol de atardecer, ya que en su interior estar al borde de fría y refrescante agua. En ese momento Lee comenzó a sentir la lengua tan reseca que pensó en tenerla como una pasa arrugada. Con el deseo de beber, empezó a acercarse a odre, aun en el suelo, gateándose. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, sintió algo de asco verse a el mismo en el reflejo del agua que aun inquieta, pero no tanto como para que tu rostro se ve deforme, al notar como su rostro esta lleno de tierra, descuidado y con el pelo espinos debido al sudor. Pero lo dejó aun lado, cerrado los ojos y metiendo sus manos en el agua para luego llevarla a su boca para dar un sorbo. Sintió un gran alivio al sentir como el agua pasa a su garganta y se desliza en el interior, refrescando todo como un rio que extingue el camino lleno de fuego, y al llegar a su estómago se expande nueva mente por su extremidades, luego dio otro sorbo, y otro y otro, en unos momentos debido a un acceso de tos o y que su garganta se le hincha por dentro por hacer bebido tanto agua.

Finalmente dejó el odre aun lado sintiéndose ya satisfecho, aun permaneciendo en el suelo, ahora de rodillas, jadeando suavemente hasta que su mirada se hincó en su Maestro en un entrecejo, él ni siquiera se inmuto en lo absoluto, solo se le embozó una sonrisa y cuando el Cheetad se levantó de suelo, se volvió hacia el Leopardo, y esta vez se inclinó levemente con el puño y palma unidas sin mencionar una sola palabra.

Aun que parezca que Lee esta haciendo mas duro con cada entrenamiento que Tai Lung que le asigne, en realidad solo lo hace para poder ocultar su debilidad debido al temor de saber que su maestro esta ahí cada vez que el decae o incluso cuando lo está observando. Aun que fuera poco, al terminar una sección de entrenamiento, no puede sentirse aliviado de saber que lo había superado, ya que lo único que eso significa para él es que el siguiente será mucho peor que el anterior, llevándose como único recuerdo el dolor en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Sabe que es demasiado para el, pero la idea de morir en el entrenamiento no se le puede comparar en la de morir en manos de Tai Lung. No sabe en que forma podría acabar con el después de llegar a la altura en que se encuentra, solo los recuerdo de como había aniquilado a los tres asesino son las únicas imágenes que se vienen a la mente, tan solo pensar en que podría llegar incluso hacer algo peor que eso solo es suficiente razón para hacer lo que sea posible para evitar que estalle en cólera. Pero cada entrenamiento lo hace desistir a la idea de continuar, sentirse como estar entre la espada en la pared es insoportable, y el deseo de escapa se le antoja cada vez con mas fuerza, cualquier oportunidad de escapar que se le pueda presentar y correr lo mas lejos posible, lejos del entrenamiento, dejos de Tai Lung….. De hecho, la oportunidad llevo en menos de lo que el se hubiera esperado.

5

Mientras que la noche se hace joven, ambos felinos se sentaron en unos pequeños tronos enfrente de una fogata que Lee había preparado mientras que se están cocinando unos pequeños peces que también había pescado él, todo gracias a las clases de supervivencia que su difunta Maestra le había enseñado junto a sus compañero años atrás, cuatro en total y solo uno es para Lee ya que Tai Lung se había quedado con los demás. El Guepardo se quedo ahí sentado, aguardando que se su pez se terminara de cocinar lo suficiente en el fuego. Al desviar la mirada para dejarse como sus manos se habían ganado las pequeñas marcas que formaron costras, debido al entrenamiento de golpear el fuerte robles de un árbol por varias horas sin detenerse, recordar aquel momento solo hacer estremecer levemente sus dedos, entrecruzar sus dedos y cubriéndolo entre sus piernas logro contenerse, como odia sentir esa desagradable y casi insoportable sensación, se hubiera detenido en el momento que dejó de sentirlos en el enteramientos, pero no era su culpa, su Maestro estaba ahí observando cada detalle. La interrogante de saber si tanto él como cuerpo podría soportar el entrenamiento no se le compara si se cansaría hasta la muerte en el entrenamiento o en manos del Leopardo.

Dejó su pensamiento aun lado cuando su olfato captó el olor de su pez.

Lo alejó del fuego y lo mantuvo sujeto en con una rama, que lo utilizó de brocheta, le dio uno toques con sus dedos sintiendo la carne lista para comer.

Pero en ese momento se detuvo justo cuando su dientes dieran contacto con su comida, su fina oreja titiló ya que había captando extraño sonido, aun se escuchara suave y débil aun sigue siendo perfectamente audible, cuando bajó su comido levemente solo miró ahí Tai Lung, aun sentado, pero con los ojos cerrados, el sonido se intensificó un poco mas y Lee logró identificarlo como un ronquido, en efecto, su Maestro se quedó dormido.

El Cheetah dejó escapar un suspiró, en cierta formar no puede dejar de evitar de sentir algo de envidia por él por poder caer en un suave sueño sin tomarse la molestia de buscar algo que le sirve de almohada o de cobijo, no le importaría dormir en el suelo mas duro, sin embargo para Lee, no le cuenta algo de trabajo, el sonido de los arboles y otros sonidos de diferentes animales nocturnos hacen que cada noche que pasa sea un infierno, sin poder evitar el anhelo de su vieja y coma cama y en su colchón portátil que siembre lleva en los día que acampaba con su compañero en la tienda que lo protegía de todo viento y sonidos molestos. Con solo mirar nuevamente a Tai Lung, ni puede evitar que su sueño lo contagie, si que esta dormido… Demasiado.

Por un momento el silencio se hizo presente en ese instante, el sonido del viento que susurra las orejas de Lee y el chasquido del fuego que hace volar las astillas y las transforma en chispas. Lee se quedó casi tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijo en el Leopardo Blanco dormilón, olvidase del su comida he incluso del hambre. Con lentitud y precaución comenzó a bajar el pez para luego dejarlo en el suelo. Nuevamente con la misma precaución comenzó a levantarse del suelo, manteniéndose con su cuatro patas, y sin siquiera pensar que está cometiendo otra gran locura al acercarse a Tai Lung.

El primer paso le hizo temblar la columna, pero fue solo por un instante cuando dio el segundo paso, el sonido de su corazón comenzó a acelerarle, advirtiéndole del peligro, sin poder evitar que sus poros comiencen a escurrirle el sudor por su frente, por un momento comenzó a verle como la escena de una cazador diurno se mueve con el mayor cuidado y silencio, sin hacerse uno con las sombras y que al final se balancearía en su presa, hasta que fue interrumpida cuando Lee accidentalmente produjo ruido cuando movió una piedra con su pata. Se quedo perplejo, con el pelo erizado, cuando miró al Tai Lung hacían haciendo ronquidos entrecortado haciendo gestos aun con los ojos cerrado pero que pronto se los abriría su primero impresión fue que despertaría, pero para su suerte solo volvió a bajar la cabeza haciendo chasquidos. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado, comenzó tornar una presión dudosa, pensando que se esta jugando el cuello, pero luego volvió mirar el Leopardo, esta vez con una decisión de le hizo desistir de su temor para continuar. Volvió a avanza en silencio, mirando a Tai Lung y al suelo para evitar toparse con otro roca. El sonido de los latidos se hicieron tan profundo con tambores, al igual que aquel día que Lee se había topado con Tai Lung por segunda vez en el árbol que era su lugar favorito, cuando se hacer en él en unos pocos metros. Al detenerse, empezó a estirarte lentamente dirigiéndose al Leopardo, manteniendo tres patas en el suelo, ya que el la de su brazo derecho la levanto al nivel de su cabeza.

Cada vez la presión se hace mas intensa, y aun más cuando el Cheetah acercó su brazo en la cara de su Maestro, conteniendo la respiración y llevándose sus labios dentro de su boca para prestarlo con su diente, frunció el seño para forzar la vista debido a que el sudor comenzó adentrarse en su ojos, al estar lo bastante cerca del rostro de Tai Lung, salieron unos cuanto cuervos en la copas de los arboles, soltando fuertes graznido y aleteos que hizo que Lee se echar abajo, pegando el pecho del suelo, como un soldado se echa pecho tierra para pasar bajo suelo enemigo, se quedo ahí, temblando, aguardando que el Leopardo lo mire y le pregunte que demonios estas hacinado, sin embargo, el silencio aun se mantuvo presente si que nadie lo interrumpirá, cuando dejó de temblar, se armó de valor para poder echar un vistazo, y nuevamente la suerte esta de su parte, Tai Lung aun se mantiene dormido, ni siquiera parece haberse inmutado por el sonido.

Tragó saliva, y se incorporo de nuevo al mantenerse en sus tres patas, volvió a estirarse, alargo su brazo, y cuando logro llevar la manos el frente del froto del felino blanco, sin siquiera tocarlo, solo la movió de arriba para abajo suavemente, convenciéndose así mismo de que está profundamente dormido. Volvió a poner su brazo en el suelo, volviendo a quedar en cuatro y se quedó ahí, manteniendo la mirada fija en él, como si estuviera esperando que haga un movimiento en falso como si supiera que esta fingiendo. Pero…

Vamos, Lee. No tiene que quedarte aquí ahora. Es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies, no tendrás otra como esta cuando el despierte. Mueve Lee. Mueve ahora. Mueve ya. Pensó mientras va alejando, retrocediendo, aun manteniendo sus cuatro patas en el suelo y esta vez ninguna roca lo detuvo.

Continuo retrocediendo hasta que se detuvo logrando una cierta distancia lejos de la de la fogata y de Tai Lung, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de buscar su comida, o incluso la del Leopardo, que de seguro le habría servido de mucho para poder rehabilitarse de fuerza cuando le haga falta en su huida, pero logro alejarse lo suficiente como para que no pudiera escucharlo y por nada en el mundo volviera ahí ahora que por fin tiene la oportunidad en sus manos. Se dio la vuelta, cuando miró el sendero que lo guaria y empezó su camino, totalmente ansioso de por correr lo mas lejos que el espera, desaparcar por fin de aquellos ojos infernales que siempre lo acecharon y amenazaron, de escapar del aquel horrible entrenamiento tan tortuoso, ni si quiera le importa hasta donde puede llegar, el mundo esta a su antojo….. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco.

De repente su expresión ansiosa cambio a una dudosa y preocupada. El deseo de poder escapar de Tai lung y el entrenamiento desaparecieron cuando otras ideas lo sustituyeron.

–Y… y si… ¿y si el me encuentra?…. ¿Si el me encuentra?...–

La interrogante lo hizo enmudecer, con el corazón dando brincos en la garganta. En solo pensar lo que pasaría si lo logra encontrar le hizo estremece. Sin duda eso seria mucho peor que no decaer en el entrenamiento, traicionar su confianza y romper en pacto que ellos dos hicieron seria un sentencia de muerte que lo perseguiría y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que llegue el día en que sus caminos se cruce. Aun fuera probable que lo buscara hasta el último rincón de China, cabe la posibilidad de que pueda desistir en su búsqueda, China es enorme y tardaría incluso años para encontrarlo. Aun las posibilidad fueran favorables, aun desiste en la huida.

–¿Sobrevivir ahí afuera? –.

Otro interrogante, otro muro que lo bloquea. De seguro eso seria un problema mayor, aun que él sepa los aspectos básicos de la supervivencia, y que lo ha puesto a prueba, esto es totalmente diferente a lo que el conoce. Cuando su Maestro lo enviaba a él, junto a sus compañeros para pasar el aire libre, lejos de todos lo lujos de su pueblo, cuya única razón de que tengan que fomentar el trabajo en equipo, a Lee no le importó en lo mas minino, de echo, fue una de las partes favoritas del entrenamiento que tanto disfrutaba. Poder observar y sentir la naturaleza cuando el viento sopla y acaricia su mentón, trayendo consigo pétalos de flores de muchos colores, sentir como el agua fluye entre sus pies cuando intenta pescar con las manos en el rio y recostarse en el amplio se verde pasto en la noche para contemplar las estrellas con sus constelaciones, a diferencia de sus amigos, Shu le molestaba el echo de tener que soportar el olor del pasto, los bichos que se suben a su espalda y lo molestan es sus sueños, y además de ser alérgico al diente de león, Lia por su parte solo ha tenido ojos para la planificación y preparativos del campamento, y como toda ama de casa era de lo mas ordena y simple. Pero esta noche es muy diferente, no tiene a sus amigos a su lado ni los equipos necesarios para poder abastecerse de comida bien prepara y un buen refugió que lo protegería de todo viento fuerte viento y lluvias. Adema la noche no se ve del todo hermoso como acostumbraba ver, todo de lleno de tinieblas, el sonidos de los arboles que se confundir con sonidos fantasmagóricos, el cielo completamente negro sin ni una estrella que quiera mostrarse ante el.

Aun que todo esto fuera peor. Otra idea llego en su cabeza como una señal de alerta, al recordar aquella noche que la Garra Sanguinaria llegó y los pueblerinos trataron de huir despavoridos, pero ninguno, incluso Lee asegura de que nadie a sobrevivió, solo él. Solo. Indefenso. Expuesto. Totalmente vulnerable a lo que sea que quiera hacerle daño. Las imágenes, que eran como unas un teatro se sombras, resurgieron en lo mas profundo de su memoria, en lo que no quiere recordar. Cuando los asesino blandieron las armas, provocando el silbido del acero cuando se desliza al ser desenfundada, seguido de chorros de sangres que se transformaron de lloviznas y salpicaron en el suelo. No quiere verlo. No quiere escucharlo. No quiere sentirlo. Pero no puede evitarlo. Cientos de aullidos de terror y dolor, seguido de salpicones que empaparon todo de color rojo, risas malévolas y espantosas, saboreando, disfrutando toda una fiesta de muerte y baños de sangres que parece no tener fin alguno…

–Podría pasarme mí– esta vez dijo en voz baja.

No sabia si era suerte o algo mas, pero después del golpe de martillo que le propino uno de los asesinos le dieron por muerto, eso es lo seguro ¿pero y que tal si decide finalmente huir de Tai Lung y en su larga huida se vuelva a topar con la Garra y esta vez le darían un fin definitivo como lo habían echo con sus padres, amigos y su Maestra Leona con solo degollarlo y se divertirían con el haciéndole las peores tortura que ni él se podría imaginar que de su ultimo suspiro?...

No hay nada que le pueda garantizar tener su vida a salvo de todo… solo el… el que llamó Maestro.

Se dio la vuelta, no tardo por comprobar de que Tai Lung aun esta completamente dormido. Cerró los ojos, pensativo, y al abrirlos volvió a la fogata, se sentó en el lugar que estaba, agarro la brocheta de pez y le dio un mordisco.

Al día siguiente Lee no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo se le escapa mas rápido, como arena en la manos. y esta vez el entrenamiento fue mucho mas pesado, mantener en ambas manos pesadas piedras mientras que se mantiene en un solo pies en otro mucho mas grande para poder mantener el equilibrio, tener que arrastrar no uno, sino dos troncos en el sedero que había pasado. Patear con la cortase en el árboles por varias horas y esta vez haciéndolo en combinación con sus puños también. Sin embargo, todo esto hizo que Tai Lung se sorprendiera del resultado que ha logrado con Lee, antes tenia que estar observándolo siempre para evitar que se detenga o que se caiga en el entrenamiento, ya que ahora el chico ha logrado desarrollar una estupenda resistencia. Ahora supera los entrenamientos a buen ritmo cada día que pasa, incluso, al repetir el entrenamiento de la piedras logró al fin atinarle un buen golpe, haciendo que explotaran como pequeños sacos de relleno de harina. Y no solo eso, al repetir nuevamente el entrenamiento de mover el enorme pedrusco que estaba apunto de matarlo cuando iba ser aplastado contra el árbol. Ya no era necesario empujarlo para llevarlo a la punta de la colina donde él tiene que esperar, sino que ahora le puede levantar y cargarlo con los abrazos extendidos para arriba.

Ya no puede poner en duda de que su entrenamiento ha logrado estupendo frutos. Y ahora solo le falta una prueba más.

6

Ambos felinos caminaron nuevamente por la zona de bambú. La noche se hizo luminosa por la presencia de la luna llena.

Cuando los finalmente de detuvieron, Tai Lung se dio la vuelta, para estar frente a frente con su aprendiz, Lee no dijo nada, trato de mantenerse firme y serenero, pero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tragar saliva. Esta vez el Leopardo con una sonrisa de desprecio y con los brazos cruzados.

–¿estas listo para el siguiente entrenamiento? –

El Cheetah no respondió, pero unió puño y palma y se inclinó levemente. Al elevar la mirada a Tai Lung asintiendo con la cabeza. Se movió a la izquierda, la expresión de Lee se tornó en una espasmo de impresión que le hizo que su mandíbula figuradamente se callera y sus ojos se habrán hasta donde le es posible. No puede creerlo, simplemente no puede creerlo, tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto del Leopardo de las nieves, pero lamentablemente él no es de lo que brome, y esto es real quiera o no. Porque en frente se encuentra aquella roca que le había rotos los huesos de su mano. Tanto es la impresión el pobre no se dio cuenta que Tai Lung lo esta esperando al lado de aquella piedra rompe huesos.

Cuando volvió en si, y se acercó al Felino Blanco. Cuando se puso en frente por segunda vez a la piedra, Lee, mirar arriba, le dio la impresión de que el piedrazo comienza a crecer a un tamaño casi incalculable, llevó las manos a sus ojos para frotarlo, y al volver mirar la roca volvió a su tamaño.

Lee miró a Tai Lung con temor y duda mientras señala tímidamente la roca.

– ¿Yo… Yo tengo que…?– El simple echo de hacer la pregunta estúpida, le da la impresión que su lengua quiera esconderse dentro de su garganta, pero Tai Lung entendió lo que trata de decir y asintió con la cabeza. El Cheetah, volvió a mirar la roca, se tiene insignificante al estar junto a ella, como un insecto que podrían aplastar hacer que sus restos se esparzan por todo el suelo.

–¿Qué pasa? – el Leopardo frunció el seño, y de nuevo la mirada que Lee tanto teme le cae encima –¿No me digas que tienes miedo de volver a perder tus dedo de nuevo? – Bajó los brazos y comenzó caminar en frente de su alumno, Lee no retrocedió, cuando se acercó lo suficiente chocó mirada con el –¿Acaso no entiendes que ya no tienes nada que perder? – Tai Lung esta hablando en serio, tan solo un gruñido basto para que Lee retrocediera un paso –Y yo que creí que estabas dispuesto a entregarlo para llegar a nivel mas alto de Kung fu. Y ahora decides echarte para atrás cuando estas a un paso de lograrlo. Te lo advierto, si ya no tienes nada mas que entregar entonces puedes dar por hecho es que has desperdiciado toda tu vida en esto. Y no pienso malgastar mi tiempo con alguien así. Asique toma ya una decisión–

Lee quedo paralizado el enorme Leopardo. Lo miró por un breve instante, hasta que desvió la mirada a aquella roca inmensa. Tragó saliva, y caminó directo a ella.

Nuevamente está en donde comenzó todo, frente aun roca logró cambiar por completo todo lo que significa Kung Fu para él, resulta que increíble que todo esto comenzó con solo atinar un golpe. Ahora solo tiene en frente la respuesta que podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida par siempre. Dar el todo con todo con este último entrenamiento y llegar hasta la cumbre del máximo nivel de Arte marcial deseado por todo, pero logrados por pocos. O tomar el camino fácil, olvidar todo lo que ha adquirido en el entrenamiento y desaparecer para siempre. Ahí es donde va a dar punto al final a su destino.

Si o No. Tú decides, Lee

El Leopardo se quedó mirando a su aprendiz. Esperando que se supone que tiene que hacer. Pero su impaciencia comienza a agotarse. Esperar es lo menos que quieres hacer, esperar significa una maldición para el, como lo fueron los 20 largo años en prisión. Seria mas que una decepción que él decida dejarlo todo así, tanto potencial dentro y seria un autentico desperdicio olvidarlo. Si… un potencial como ese seria apropiado como para compararlo con lo Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón. Si todo lo que le ha enseñado y todo lo que ha visto en él fueron más que suficiente para decir que sin lugar a dudas tiene una fuerza, como si toda la fuerza de su alumno pueda ser igual de fuerte que la ellos juntos incluso superior… seria un candidato perfecto.

Cuando Lee levantó el brazo derecho, cerró el puño. El Leopardo lo observo, detalladamente posible, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro cuando el Cheetah se preparó para dar un buen golpe al tomar la posición adecuada y preparando el brazo haciéndolo tomar vuelo. Presión comenzó a acumularse, hacinado que los músculos se ensancharan y se estremezca.

Hazlo ya. Hazlo ahora. Pensó el Leopardo con impaciencia y con cierta emoción. No pierdas más tiempo, hazlo de una vez.

Al terminar de posicionar el puño, que segundo Lee es la posición adecuada. Tai Lung no puedo evitar sonreír, esta ansioso de poder ver el acto final de todo. Finalmente Lee lanzó el puño a gran velocidad…. Sin embargo no se escuchó impacto alguno. De hecho, El Guepardo se detuvo en el momento en que iba impactar con densa y cura roca. Y la sonrisa de Leopardo de inmediato cambio a un gesto de furia que hizo anchar la boca mostrando sus dientes afilados con el seño arrugado.

–¡Los sabia! – aulló el leopardo Blanco. Lee Ni siquiera se volvió, mucho menos se inmutó, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de su Maestro. Pero si lo escuchó a la perfección. Pero no tuvo el valor de poder darle la cara – ¡Sabia que estaba tratando con un perdedor y fanfarrón! ¡Eres una gran decepción a todo lo que representas al Kung Fu! – Todo se reduce a esto, una gran perdida de tiempo, solo tomó la molestia de entrenarlo por un mes entero, de hacerle creer lo que uno se vale por si mismo al entregarlo todo al entrenamiento, todo se define a esto. El deseo de querer aniquilarlo en este instante se le antojó mucho más que el asedio al Palacio de Jade, usar sus garras y arrancarle el maldito corazón…. Pero no lo hizo, aun que el deseo es incontenible, recordó un pequeño detalle, lo que logró relajarlo, y nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –Debí haberte dejado en ese pueblo de muerte cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora veo por qué por esos malnacidos te dejaron vivir, no valías la pena– se dio la media vuelta y dio unos cuando pasos al frente, pero se detuvo, y volvió a mirarlo a la altura de los hombros –Apuesto que eres una gran decepción para aquellos quienes le has hecho unas bonitas tumbas– dejó escapar un pequeña risa entrecortada. Al dar unos cuantos pasos más, saltó a la derecha, entrando entre los bambúes en silencio, manteniéndose en cuatro patas, y sin perderle la mirada el Guepardo Lee –Veamos si mi última carta funciona–

Lee no supo como interpretar todo eso, o que hacer ahora. Pero lo que le había dicho su Maestro… No. No puede ser cierto. Y no sabe nada, no estuvo ahí… pero no pudo evitar recordar el momento que ha estado en frente de ellos, de rodillas, rodeados por los asesinos, y tener en frente a sus seres queridos, y ese momento que le habían puesto la espada en el cuello. Sus palabras… sus ultimas palabras.

"_Lee_" la voz de su padre "_Tu aun tuene un sueño por cumplir ¿no?_"

"_Mi pequeño Lee_" la voz de su madre "_Aun recuerdo aquel primer día que te tuve en mis brazos. Eras tan pequeño que no me di cuenta lo rápido que has crecido. Tu padre y yo creemos que aun puedes cumplir tu sueño. Sé que podrás llegar a serlo. Tu Papá y yo sabemos que lo serás muy pronto"_

"_Se que podrás serlo Lee_" su Mejor amigo, Shu "_Nunca te he podido decir esto, amigo mío. Desde el primer momento que has llego a nosotros a decir cual es tu sueño, yo siempre he estado muy envidiado de ti. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque yo nunca he tenido un sueño como el tuyp, por que se nunca llegare a ser tan bueno como tu. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor. . . Creo que mi sueño es estar siempre a tu lado como mi compañero. . . Mi hermano. . . Mi Líder._

No ¡No! No quiere recordar eso, es demasiado. Pero es cierto. Dieron su vida por él, por su sueño. Aun era aun probable de que lo hubieran matando en ese momento, pero no sucedí, sigue con vida, Tai Lung le ofreció la de lograrlo y hacer que su muerte no sea en vano, y ahora lo esta echando todo para atrás…

No pudo contener las lágrimas, cuando formaron muros húmedos en sus ojos y al cerrarlo las lágrimas resbalaron en su mejilla. Tai Lung tiene razón, siempre lo ha tenido…

Cuando miró la piedra, se comenzaron a ver imágenes con colores, como la una cámara cinematográfica, de repente, el fondo comenzó a mostrar una imagen que Lee reconoció al instante. Fuego. Un fuego intenso y completamente avivado. Y caras. Caras tres caras que nunca podrían olvidar, el Tigre, El Leopardo nublado y el Jabalí, los tres lo miraron fijamente por un momento, hasta que comenzaron a reír los tres juntos en coro. Lee no pudo creer lo que está viendo, simplemente no puede, pero aun fuera real o no, lo único en lo que esta seguro es que no aguantaría un minutó mas verlos a ellos mofándose de él. Al dar el prime, presionó los dedos hacinado puño con tal fuerza de que sus huesos se escucharon.

Con la cólera hasta el tope, lanzó el primer puño directo en la cara del jabalí, el segundo en el rostro del Tigres, y el tercero directo en el Jaguar. Pero no fue suficiente, aun siguen ahí, aun sigue riéndose como si todo esto fuera lo mas divertido que jamás hayan visto. Pero no se quedó de brazos cruzados, volvió a dar otro golpe. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro.

Tai Lung observó todo con cierta impresión, lo que por un momento le dio la impresión de que Lee ha visto algo que él no cambiara repentinamente en decidir en golpear aquella gran piedra. Muy extraño, pero eso no significa que no puede disfrutar del espectáculo en primera fila. Y cada vez se hace mas interesante cuando Lee comienza a golpear con más fuerza y velocidad.

Un golpe. Cargado con intensa furia. Dio de lleno en el centro de la piedra, se escuchó una especia de crujido, Tai Lung acerca aun más la mirada, con gran intriga. El segundo golpe, igual de fuerte vio a impactar en el centro haciendo que se escuchara una vez mas el crujido, y esta vez el Leopardo Logró notar como se ha dibujado unas cuantas grietas en donde el Cheetah esta golpeando. Otro golpe mas, y otro mas, y cada vez las grietas van avanzando. Cuando finalmente las grietas a cubierto las mayor parte de la piedra. Lee no volvió a dar otro golpe, sin embargo, solo dios unos salto en giros para atrás, hasta retroceder unos 5 metro. Y cuando lanzo un bufido, corrió a gran velocidad, usando su talento natural de Guepardo, y al dar un salto, lanzo una patada voladora y a la velocidad que va literalmente quedo un momento volando en el aire, hasta que finalmente golpeó de lleno con su pies, esta vez se produjeron muchas mas grietas hasta que la piedra explotó en pedazo.

Restos de piedra salieron volando por lo alrededores. El Leopardo Blanco se cubrió de ella. Hasta que dejaron de caer. Y al echar un vistazo a su aprendiz, solo logró ver una inmensa nube de polvo.

Salió de su escondite, y se adentró en la densa nube de tierra. Agitó las manos para que pudiera dispersar el gran parte de la nube. A Medida que se va adentrando, pisa los pequeños resto de rocas esparcidas, incluso es inevitable toser o estornudar. Pero cuando todo se ha hecho mas lucido, logro divisar al Guepardo, lo encontró de rodilla, jadeando. Si que está agotado, pero eso ya no importa, así es, a Tai Lung ya no le importa tener que aguantar verlo como se queda en el suelo para poder recuperar algo de aire. Ya ha demostrado todo lo que vale, ha dado el todo con todo. El inmenso orgullo le dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

Finalmente la nube de tierra terminó por disipar por completo. Lee que, aun se mantiene en el suelo, abrió los ojos, lo que logro divisar además de los pequeños pedazo de piedras fue la sombra de Tai Lung. Al girar a la izquierda, miró a su Maestro. Y él le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión de orgullo.

Le ofreció la mano. Lee lo miró un instante, pero cuando estrechó la suya con al de él, lo jaló, haciendo que se levantara al instante. Pero esta vez los dos estuvieron tan cerca que prácticamente los dos pueden sentir el aliento de cada uno.

–Ahora estas listo para la prueba final– Dijo el Leopardo Blanco, con un tono agudos que hizo que Lee, por alguna razón, sintiera algo de miedo.

…

Ya tendrá buena razón para tenerlas.


End file.
